Cesca And Jonah Fanfiction
by WaterlooRoadFanFiction
Summary: Our alternate story of Waterloo Road's Cesca and Jonah storyline. Starting after their first kiss. Rated T due to the teacher/student relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jonah was in a rush to get to school, Cesca had been off on a school trip this week and he hadn't seen her since they had kissed the week before. Although she had pushed him away after there lips had got to know each other a little more than they should have. Jonah knew that she felt the same way as he did.**

**His first lesson of the day was Spanish, he made sure he was early so that he could talk to her before the lesson began but Cesca wasn't anywhere in sight. He sat quietly at the back of the classroom as the room began to fill with year 12 boys. Cesca was the last person to arrive and as she sat at her desk at the front of the classroom their eyes met but as quickly as she had looked at him she looked away. She could feel his eyes full of sadness and frustration watching her but when the feeling disappeared she looked at him, he could feel it too, a powerful stare full of passion and lust he looked up in an attempt to reach her gaze but Ronan beat him to it as he called for his teachers attention and the overpowering electricity was gone.**

**"Miss?" Ronan asked politely **

**Cesca quickly focused on Ronan "Yes, Ronan. What is it?"**

**Ronan held up his Spanish A-Level textbook, and pointed to a page "I can't make out the last three lines in this paragraph, can you help me translate it? It's on page 12, Miss"**

**"Of course" Cesca said willingly. She lifted a textbook from the stack at the front of the classroom and opened it at page 12. She walked slowly around the room whilst translating the text aloud to the class. Jonah stared at her, he couldn't help it; his eyes followed her around the classroom. He wanted to talk to her terribly. He needed to know that she felt the same way he did, sitting there not being able to say anything was too much for him to take. **

**Jonah's chair creaked as he moved it back. Everyone turned to look at him as he stood up. Cesca's heart was pounding, she was completely terrified that he was about to blurt something out to the whole class. **

**"Jonah, is there a problem?" she said as calmly as she could.**

** Jonah could tell she was nervous, he quickly racked his brain for an excuse as to why he was standing up – he himself wasn't even sure why, he just knew he couldn't be the classroom with Cesca, not while he didn't know where they stood.**

** "No, Miss" he said softly. "I've just remembered, Mr Mead wanted to see me about science coursework this period, can I go?" he asked.**

** Cesca could tell he was lying. They both stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, both knowing they had to talk about what happened although it seemed Cesca wanted to avoid the whole conversation.**

** "Yes, you may" Cesca said in the best 'teacher' voice she could muster "But, he isn't teaching in his room this period, uh, he's in the canteen – sorting out the new lunch rota. You will find him there."**

** Jonah knew this wasn't true – Chris Mead never took any part in working out the lunch rota. It was always Karen Fisher and Miss Fry that took the responsibility for it. He knew Cesca was planning to meet him. "Ok, Miss. I will go there now." He smiled; finally he could talk alone with her. **

** Ten minutes later, Jonah was sitting in am empty canteen. He looked his watch and sighed, "She's not coming" he thought to himself. All of a sudden he heard footsteps coming down the corridor, getting closer and closer. He could tell it was Cesca in her high heels.**

** She entered the canteen, gave him a short smile whilst looking around checking the coast was clear. Jonah jumped to his feet and walked quickly towards her. **

** "I thought you weren't going to come for a second there" he said while trying to put his hands around her waist but she rejected his attempt.**

** "I do have a class of A-Level students, Jonah. I can't just get up and leave when I feel like it" Cesca said sharply, almost trying to make herself not feel connected to him. She knew how wrong the whole thing was, but she couldn't help it. She'd completely, head over heels fallen for him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** 'I know, I know Jonah protested as he attempted to place his hands gently on Cesca' s waist once more and once again she dismissed his plea.**

**'No, Jonah, I can't do this here, not now' she said apologetically.**

**'Why did you ask me here then Cesca' Jonah replied with a frustrated tone. And she whispered in a soft voice,**

**'Because I wouldn't be able to do this in class', she looked around cautiously but realising that they were alone she kissed him softly on the lips and without even looking him in the eye she turned around and left. **

**Jonah stood in shock, Miss Montoya wasn't the girl stood before him just seconds ago every little bit of 'teacher' inside her had completely disappeared. But despite how excited he was he couldn't help but wonder about where they were supposed to go from here, did this mean there was hope for them?**

**Jonah slowly made his way back too his Spanish lesson. As he entered the room everyone turned to look at him, he smiled and sat down in his chair and silently began to finish his A level translation and before long it was complete, he tried to catch Cesca's eye but she just ignored him, acted as If he wasn't there. He didn't understand. **

**Finally, the bell rang and class was over. Still, Cesca paid no attention to Jonah; she barely even looked in his direction. **

** "Go to your next class boys, and remember your Spanish essays are due tomorrow" Cesca said.**

** All the boys emptied the classroom, leaving Jonah – he wasn't going anywhere. Instead, he sat at his desk, didn't say a word, just stared at Cesca. She knew he was there, she could feel his eyes watching her as she marked essays. It stayed silent for a few minutes until it got too uncomfortable and awkward. **

** "What are you still doing here, Jonah?" Cesca said bluntly. **

** Jonah looked at her with a confused expression across his face.**

** "I'm still here because I need to know what is going on between us!" Jonah said this with a raised voice. Cesca could tell he was becoming increasingly angry and frustrated. He carried on, only this time he was shouting "What am I expect to think? You kissed me only twenty minutes ago Cesca!" **

** "Would you stop shouting! Someone is going to here you!" Cesca snapped back at him. She put her head in her hands and Jonah realised how difficult it was for her, she couldn't ****blurt out how she felt about him, she would risk losing her job. The only way Cesca felt she could handle it was by putting up barriers, hoping Jonah wouldn't try to knock them down but they both knew, no matter how the other protested something was happening. They could no longer deny it.**

** Jonah knelt down in front of her, he sighed and said softly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on one… this is difficult, I get it". He held Cesca's hand, although this time she didn't try and push him away. **

** Her eyes were filled with tears, ready to fall down her face. "This can't be happening… I never wanted this." She protested.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jonah looked deep into her teary eyes, he knew that this is far from what Cesca wanted, it was so much more complicated for her than him. This could ruin her whole career.** **Jonah stood up, Cesca did too. **

"**How about I come round to yours tonight, we can order a take away and talk about everything?" he asked.**

**Cesca sighed "I don't know, Jonah. Me and you… it could never happen, you know that right?" she tried to sound convin****cing.**

"**Okay, Ces. I know what's happening between us, isn't meant to… but it is, fighting it isn't going to help" he whispered softly to her.**

**Cesca gave in, she knew what he was saying was the truth. "Come to my house, at 6.30 tonight" she said as she qu****ickly scribbled down her address on a blank piece of paper she found sitting on her desk. The last bell rang and kids started pouring out of the school gates. **

"**Alright, mate!" Ronan said as he walked towards Jonah who was leaning against one of the class****room doors.**

"**Hey, Ronan" Jonah replied.**

**They heard a door shut, it was Miss Montoya leaving her classroom. She walked past Jonah and Ronan. As hard as she tried not to smile, she couldn't help it. Jonah's presence just made her melt. She let out a cheeky**** smile and continued walking, again Jonah couldn't take his eyes off her, and he watched her until she left the building. At this point Ronan and Jonah headed towards the school doors as well.**

"**You coming to mine tonight then, Finn and the lads are coming****. Play a bit of Fifa?" Ronan asked as they walked down the school front steps.**

**Jonah watched Cesca get in her little blue Renault Cleo and drive out the school gates. "Em, no mate, not tonight. Got plans" Jonah replied, although he didn't sound as convinc****ing as he thought he would. Ronan isn't stupid.**

"**Plans? What sort of plans?" Ronan questioned.**

"**I've just got something I have to do tonight. That's all." Jonah replied happily. "There's my dad, I will give you a text later mate. Bye" Jonah said as he ra****n and got into the car.**

**Cesca's doorbell rang that night, obviously she knew who it was straight away. She quickly grabbed her lip-gloss out of her handbag, ran to the mirror and applied a coat to her lips. She also ruffled her hair, took a deep breath a****nd went to answer the door.**

"**Hey… you look, beautiful" Jonah said slowly. Cesca was wearing a tight fit grey dress.**

**Cesca smiled "Thank you, come in" she said politely.**

**They chatted and laughed for a few hours. Both of them couldn't believe how normal i****t felt. There was no awkwardness at all. **

"**Oh, gosh. It's ten thirty!" Cesca said in a shock tone.**

"**Is it, guess I should go?" Jonah asked, hoping she wouldn't want him to.**

"**Em, where do your parents think you are?" Cesca asked.**

"**At Ronan's… I could ****always call; tell them I decided to stay over?" Jonah asked.**

**Cesca wasn't stupid, what she was doing was wrong on so many different levels. She understood that but Jonah was so much more mature than any of the guys she had ever met.** **Cesca handed him the h****ouse phone "It's nice of Ronan to let you stay over" she said in a flirtatious tone. Jonah winked at her, he stood up and walked into Cesca's hall to make the phone call.**

"**What are you doing, Cesca?" she said under her breath…**

**She knew it was wrong, he was young but his age wasn't what worried her, it was the risk of losing her job and maybe even going to prison. Why had she let it get this far?**

**Jonah's heart was beating faster and faster. His dad answered the phone ****quickly and **** J****o****nah's mouth ran dry and he wasn't sure what to say**

**Jonah relaxed "dad I'm staying at Ronan's tonight I'll be home tomorrow to get my school stuff, I just thought I'd tell you."**

"**Jonah that's fine just makes sure you do come home in the morning, I love you son!"**

**Jonah couldn't believe how easy it was to convince his dad he replied in a happier tone "don't worry dad I will be home in the morning, now let me go and play fifa!"**

**Jonah walked back into the lounge and found Cesca staring in to space, he didn't know what he was supposed to say… ****He knew that she was one in a million, he thought he might be in love with her. Jonah's heart was beating faster and faster, the tension was b****e****coming unbearable and he was gasping for air, they looked at each other straight in the eyes and pulled each other closer, they planted delicate kisses onto each others lips and without thinking she lead him upstairs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cesca woke with a smile the next morning, she felt his heartbeat besides hers, she pulled herself closer to him and rested her head on his chest. **

"**Morning" he said in a cheerful voice.**

**Cesca looked up with a smile but realising who it was she had shared a bed with last night her smile changed and formed a frown, what had she done, how stupid could she have been? She quickly pulled away from his embrace and stood in the corner of the room,**

"**Jonah, you need to go, I'm sorry, this is a mistake it shouldn't have happened." Cesca said in a horrified voice.**

"**Wow, Ces why are you doing this, you know it wasn't a mistake, we never had to be here, you wanted it just as much as I did" Jonah said in a shocked yet angry tone. **

**Cesca left the room in tears, made her way downstairs and sat at the dining table with her head in hands, when her tears ceased she thought about what she had done, she knew that she was developing feelings for Jonah she just didn't want to admit it, she shouldn't have let him stay over, she shouldn't have kissed him back, she shouldn't have invited him to her house in the first place. **

**She was bought back to reality as her front door slammed shut, she rapidly rose from her seat and went to the front door, he was gone.**

**An hour later, Cesca arrived at school. As she stepped out of her little blue Renault Cleo she spotted Jonah walking through the gates with Jess. They looked at one another for a few seconds before Jonah put his arm around Jess, Cesca knew what he was doing, he was trying to make her jealous and as much as Cesca didn't want to believe it – he had accomplished it. **

**Cesca slammed her car door in anger and headed for the school doors.**

"**Oh, has someone crossed your path?" Tom said to Cesca jokingly.**

"**What? No!" Cesca replied, clearly frustrated at what Jonah had just done. **

"**Alright, keep your hair on. Was only asking, next time I won't!" Tom snapped at Cesca then began to walk away from her.**

"**Oh no, Tom, wait!" Cesca said pleading with him to come back but Tom ignored her and continued walking.**

**Cesca sighed.**

**Almost the whole day had past, Cesca and Jonah hadn't seen each other. Although that was about to change, Cesca had the Year 12 boys period 6 – that was Jonah's class, she had been dreading it all day.**

**The boys noisily starting filling into her classroom, she looked around Jonah wasn't there. She panicked! What if he had enough and decided to go to Karen?**

"**Ronan, where's Jonah?" Cesca said quickly trying to remain calm.**

"**Dunno, Miss" Ronan replied.**

**Cesca started the lesson, trying her hardest not to think about where he may be. Ten minutes later, Jonah walked in and calmly walked over to his seat. **

"**Jonah, why are you late to my class?" Cesca snapped at Jonah.**

"**Sorry, had something I needed to take care off" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It had been 3 weeks since Jonah and Cesca had argued, they were careful to stay out of each others way and during their Spanish lessons together they both acted as if the other wasn't there. There feelings for each other hadn't disappeared, not at all, but Jonah was seeing Jess now, Cesca would just have to deal with it, it made things somewhat easier but that doesn't dismiss the night that they spent together.**

**The Spanish lesson flew by and it was break, Cesca was up to date with everything so she decided to get ready for her next class, she went to the storage cupboards just outside of her classroom to fetch some of the GCSE Spanish text books, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, she slowly turned around to find Jonah standing in front of her, he placed his hands on her waist, despite how much she loved his hands there, loved him holding her, she pushed him away, **

"**You have a girlfriend remember?" she said in a raised voice, she pushed past him and retreated to the safety of her own classroom. Seconds later she saw Jonah and Jess walking along the corridor hand in hand, why was he doing this to her?**

**The doorbell of Cesca's house rang late that night, she was in bed but still she went to see who was there, she opened the door and Jonah stood there, he was out of breath but in between gasps he said to Cesca **

"**Look Ces, we need to sort this out."**

"**You better come in then" Cesca said warily.**

**After pouring them both a glass of wine Cesca sat down and looked him in the eyes,**

"**What is it Jonah" Cesca asked.**

"**I cant do this anymore, I am never sure where we stand, one minute you want the same as me and the next you don't, whats going on Ces?"**

**Cesca thought for a moment "Jonah, you have a girlfriend, and im not the only one giving out mixed messages, today in the store room, what were you thinking?"**

**Jonah sighed "I was only with Jess to get at you, me and her are done, that day when I was late to Spanish , i was with her, we were going to, but I couldn't, I could only think about you Ces"**

**Cesca didn't know what to say or do, every part of her wanted to lay in his arms once again but she knew it was wrong, she wasn't sure if she wanted to risk losing her job and going to prison for him.**

"**Jonah, we both know that we can't do this." She squeezed his hand before continuing "I'm your teacher and I won't ever be able to be anything other than that, do you understand?" **

**She was frightened, what if she really was developing feelings for him, in her mind she convinced herself that it was done, over. Jonah left and as he walked home a message flashed onto his phone, it was Jess, **

"**Jonah, I don't want this to be over." The message read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**It was the morning after the night before and Jonah was making his way through the school gates, this morning he had walked alone but now suddenly surrounded by around 600 students he felt crowded and claustrophobic. He spotted Cesca as she made her way into the school too. He watched her carefully, not taking his eyes off of her for a single second,**

"**Why are you ignoring my texts" Jess called after him.**

**He ignored her and continued to walk, Tom had come alongside Cesca now with his arm placed on her back almost like it belonged there, he saw Cesca look at him with a gentle smile, it was nothing like the smile she had shown him one to many times but he couldn't help a sharp stint of jealously tingling inside of him. **

**Once inside, instead of making his way towards his form room his legs carried him towards Cesca's room, she wasn't inside so he kept walking, the corridor was over crowded but still he walked forwards, a body brushed against his unwillingly he looked around, it was her, she smiled at him and walked into her classroom, he turned around and walked past the window of her classroom, his gaze met hers and there eyes locked, she smiled, he smiled.**

**Cesca came out of her classroom. She was hoping to have a quick word with Jonah as they hadn't had a conversation in three weeks she felt one was long overdue. Although Chris Mead was in ear shot and looking directly at the pair.**

**Loud enough for Chris to hear, so that it was clear nothing was going on, Cesca said "Jonah, I need to talk to about your Spanish essay you handed in yesterday. Come to my classroom at the end of the day please." **

"**Yes, Miss. No problem" Jonah said politely before walking off to his form class. **

**The last bell rang and Jonah quickly headed from his Science class to Cesca's Spanish classroom. Her class where just packing up and leaving to go home. Before long the whole school had practically empties, including teachers who had left to go to the pub. Cesca and Jonah knew they were safe to talk, no one would disturb them..**

**Cesca smiled and let out an innocent giggle as she rose from her seat. He loved to hear her laughing they met in midway in the room and he placed his hands on her waist, this time though she didn't resist, instead she gently placed her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and held her close to him. He heard her sigh and he lifted her head slightly and laid a soft kiss on her glossed lips. Moments later they left the school together hand in hand.**

**Without thinking about it, they both got into Cesca's car. Neither of them thought a**** negative thought. It was just s****o natural. "Should we go grab a bite to eat?" Jonah said happily.**

**"I know a great ****Mexican**** restaurant just outside Rochelle, no one will recognise us there" Cesca replied. **

**She started the car and drove off out of the school complex.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Cesca pulled up outside of the restaurant and turned to Jonah nervously,**

"**I'm sorry Jonah" she said.**

"**Why be sorry Ces, we both have what we wanted don't we?" he replied.**

"**Yes, yes we do" Cesca said with a smile.**

**After just a moment of silence Jonah turned back to Cesca and said**

"**So, can I say that your my girlfriend now then"**

**Cesca giggled "I suppose you can, as long as you don't tell anyone I am your teacher!"**

**A huge grin spread across Jonah's face he tugged at her sitting in the driving seat and suddenly she was on his lap, her giggles were growing into laughter as he tried to place his hands underneath her top,**

"**Not here Jonah" Cesca said, still laughing. **

**He removed his hands from beneath her top and placed them on her face, her head tilted closer to his and they kissed, deeply, passionately. When their lips parted Cesca said sarcastically **

"**Are we ever going to get any food?"**

**Jonah laughed, "Come on then" he said.**

**They both jumped out of the car and made their way into the restaurant, his arm tightly wrapped around her shoulder. Once inside they were unable to take their eyes off of each other, they were sharing cheeky, flirtatious glances and their need for food was soon disappearing. **

**After what seemed like forever their starter appeared in front of them, they talked and laughed their way through the main. When the waiter came to take their order for desert Jonah started to recite the order but Cesca interrupted,**

"**Actually, could we have the bill, oh, and a bottle of champagne?"**

"**Of course" the waiter replied with a smile.**

**Jonah looked at Cesca**

"**Ces?" he questioned.**

"**Yeah, we are going home for afters" Cesca replied with a cheeky grin.**

**They left the restaurant and it was pitch black outside, before they jumped into the car Jonah pulled Cesca towards him. As she looked up at him, he noticed the twinkle in her eyes, his hand was making its way through her hair. **

**They were glued together in this gentle embrace for only a couple of minutes before making their way to Cesca's house, as she pushed the handbrake down his hand covered hers, her hand fitted perfectly in to his, maybe they were made for each other…**

**Cesca let out a sigh of relief, no more would she have to pretend that she didn't feel anything for him, he knew no matter what how she felt and she was determined to prove to him that she wasn't trying to mess him around, she had never felt this way before, whether it was love or lust was still a mystery.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**As soon as Jonah and Cesca were in her house she attempted to pull him upstairs, he held up the bottle of champagne **

"**I will get some glasses and meet you up there" he said.**

**Cesca wasn't taking no for an answer, she took the champagne out of his hands and placed it on the table besides the front door. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he pushed her backwards, effectively slamming the door shut as he did so… Cesca slowly led him upstairs still watching him, powered by a force that was unstoppable…**

**She giggled and fell on to the bed as his hands explored every part of her body, Jonah's touch made her heart leap they were kissing each other frantically and soon their clothes were nothing but piles across Cesca's bedroom floor…**

**Cesca woke alone, it was still pitch black outside and the clock read 00:03. Cesca didn't understand why he would have left without even saying goodbye. She wandered downstairs disheartened until she saw that her TV was on. She leant on the doorframe and saw her boyfriend lying on the sofa comfortably. A smile appeared on her face,**

"**Hey you" she whispered. **

**He looked over at her "Come here gorgeous!" he said.**

**Cesca did as she was told and joined Jonah on the sofa. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hand made its way up his top and rested on his chest. He gently kissed her on the cheek,**

"**Oi" Cesca said in a puzzled tone, "What's wrong?" she asked.**

**He turned to her and kissed her on the lips, it was more meaningful than any kiss he had ever shared with her, so much so it left her gasping for breath. **

"**I need you to know that I am taking this seriously Ces!" he said quietly.**

"**I know you are Jonah, and so am I, I wouldn't risk losing my job and going to prison if I wasn't" she replied.**

**Jonah's expression changed to one full of love "No one is going to find out about us, I know the risks that your taking for me are huge and I know what the consequences****, you can trust me."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Cesca was woken by a knock at the door, it was Saturday morning and Jonah was going to come round to Cesca's after his parents had left to go away for the weekend camping with Ruth and Harry. Cesca jumped out of bed to go and greet him, she quickly pulled on her red, silky dressing gown, she knew it was Jonah's favourite. She opened the door with the biggest smile on her face but it wasn't her boyfriend standing in front of her, it was Tom.**

"**Are you going to invite me in then" he asked.**

"**Um, sorry, now isn't a good time" she replied.**

**Tom looked rather confused. Without any warning he placed his hands on Cesca's waist, just like Jonah did but this felt wrong, Tom's hands didn't belong on her waist, she moved backwards and still holding her Tom came inside, **

"**Look Tom" Cesca said quietly. "I have a boyfriend, I am sorry, but you have to…"**

**She was interrupted by a knock at the door, she knew this time it was him, **

'**I'll get it" Tom said with a smile.**

"**No, no it's fine, I'll get it, you go through and take a seat" Cesca said with a false smile.**

**She waited until he had disappeared into another room before opening the door this time, it was her boyfriend, she couldn't help but smile but when she came back to earth and realised Tom was in the next room she said sharply**

"**Jonah you need to go, Tom just arrived I have to get rid of him, come back in half an hour" **

**Jonah looked confused "Tom?" he asked.**

**She could see the sadness in his eyes and without saying anything else he turned around and left. **

**Cesca told Tom that she had to dash out to meet someone and Tom left, he knew that something wasn't quite right but he decided not to think anything of it. Meanwhile Cesca was waiting for Jonah to arrive, except he had no intention to. Why had Tom been there was the question in his mind.**

**Minutes turned into hours and despite the texts and voicemails she left on Jonah's phone he didn't respond. She decided to go and find him; she rushed to get ready and jumped into her car. She began aimlessly searching Rochdale for any sign of Jonah. **

**Cesca drove everywhere, the school, the local park, the shopping centre – Jonah wasn't anywhere. Cesca quickly pulled her blue ****Renault**** Cleo into a lay-by near the lake. She ****rummaged through her bag for her mobile, once she found it she realised she had virtually no signal to make a phone call. She sighed in frustration and got out of the car to walk around and hopefully pick up a few bars of **

**signal to at least ring Jonah one more time. She walked through the forest searching for network signal; she found an old wooden bench which she sat down on. Finally she managed to find enough signal to make a phone call, once again, Jonah didn't answer. Cesca left a voicemail message.**

"**Hey… It's me, again" Cesca said softly "Jonah, please call me. I've been looking everywhere and…" She was stopped from completing her sentence by the noise of feet crunching on leafs behind her. she turned around, it was Jonah. Cesca let out a sigh of relief.**

"**Why are you here, Cesca?" Jonah asked her bluntly.**

"**I'm here because you haven't been answering my calls and you didn't come back to my house this morning. I have just spent half my day driving around Rochdale trying to track you down!" Cesca said in a raised voice.**

"**I didn't ask you too!" Jonah snapped at her.**

"**What is wrong with you? Why are you being like this?" Cesca said trying to hold back the tears that where about to start streaming down her face.**

"**I come to my girlfriend's house to find her with another bloke. What do you thinks wrong with me?" Jonah shouted.**

"**Stop yelling!" Cesca said angrily to Jonah, she carried on "You've got it all wrong. Tom called to my house, I thought it was you. He tried to kiss me!" Cesca was becoming increasingly frustrated at having to explain herself to Jonah. He was her boyfriend, he should trust her completely. **

**Jonah could see how upsetting this was for Cesca, he realised he took it too far without knowing the facts.**

"**Ces… I'm sorry." Jonah said quietly, he continued "I had no right to jump to conclusions. I trust you, as much as you trust me"**

**Cesca stood up and started to walk back to her car, Jonah followed, she was clearly upset about how he had just been towards her, she had never seen him so angry. **

**Jonah got into the passenger seat and Cesca decided to join him, she sat on him and buried her head deep into his chest, he could hear her muffled cries as he began to stroke her hair in an effort to comfort her. When her tears ceased she looked him in the eye, her face tear stained but she managed to whisper**

"**I think I may love you Jonah, don't you dare hurt me."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jonah was cuddled up with Cesca on the sofa, his body rested on the back of the sofa and Cesca's body rested against his, his arm tightly wrapped around her waist and their hands linked together. **

**Although Jonah couldn't see Cesca's face he could sense a permanent smile plastered on to it. As if by instinct he squeezed her hand tighter, she turned round so that she was facing him, unaware how close together they were becoming. They looked intimately into each others eyes, no one else existed, it was just the two of them wrapped up in their own little bubble no one else mattered as long as they had each other. **

**Things were beginning to get steamy, their heart rates had picked up and Jonah was planting delicate kisses across her neck making her giggle. Without even having a moment to breathe Jonah's lips were joint with Cesca's and their bodies pressed closely together. The electricity was back again and they needed each other, more than they had ever needed anything. When their lips parted they had to gasp for breath, but the electricity was still there, still drawing the teacher and pupil even closer.**

**Cesca couldn't handle the heat she wanted Jonah more then ever, she had never felt like this about any of the other guys she had dated. Cesca wanted Jonah to realise just how she felt but she couldn't find the words to tell him. The way Cesca smiled at Jonah sent shivers down his back, the passion the one couple had was enough to send shivers down any bodies back. Jonah looked at Cesca he wanted to say just how beautiful she was to him. He whispered in here ear **

"**Ces I love you and you drive me crazy, I wish we didn't have to sneak around like this it's doing my head in I just want to be with you like a normal happy couple but it's just impossible!" **

**Cesca looked up at him with a look of worry and panic in her eyes she was stunned by what Jonah had said; he knew that sneaking around was the only way they could be together. She replied in a teacher like voice, a voice that Jonah wasn't familiar with and didn't seem to like.**

"**Jonah you know this is the only possible way we have a chance to be together and I love you and right now I'm not sure you do, you need to prove to me. Jonah are you serious about us? "**

**Jonah's heart was racing, of course he was serious about Cesca he loved her and he wanted to prove this to her. He got up from the sofa and effortlessly scooped her into his arms kissing her softly as he began to carry her upstairs. He put her down on the bed and laid beside her and said quietly **

"**Cesca, we do need to sort this"**

**Cesca knew what he meant, she sighed and replied "Jonah." He cut her short,**

"**It's all or nothing with me Ces, you know how I feel and I can't say anything else, you need to trust me, we are together now, I hate that we have to hide this but I understand, as long as I have you I don't care."**

**Before Jonah co****uld continue Cesca's lips locked with his, her hands grabbed his waist and they pulled each other closer, in reply to what Jonah had said she said clearly "I love you Jonah."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**It was the last week of term and the school was buzzing with excitement for the summer holidays; Cesca was looking forward to spending most nights with Jonah and not having to wake up and leave him to return to the place that prevented them from being together, like a proper couple.**

**As she walked through the crowded school corridor unaware of her surroundings until one of the pupils pushed into her making her crash to the floor her paperwork scattered everywhere, she turned around to see who had pushed her but they had already gone. A voice startled her and a hand took hold of hers pulling her up from the ground, it was Jonah,**

"**Are you ok?" he asked with a smile. **

"**Yeah, I am fine" Cesca said returning the smile, forgetting where she was. **

**Jonah gathered up all of the work that was on the floor and handed it to her. "Look, I need to talk to you Ces, but not here." **

**Cesca look worried, "meet me around the corner at lunch, I will pick you up and we can quickly go back to the house."**

**Jonah smiled rubbed her arm cautiously and left, Cesca sighed, what was it this time? She was finding it hard to concentrate that day, she wasn't really there. Maybe it was because she was worried about what Jonah had to tell her, she felt lost.**

**Waiting for lunchtime to come seemed like forever but when it did Cesca wished it hadn't. She jumped into her car and picked Jonah up from a few streets away, he got in and said nothing. She drove home, when they arrived they sat in silence at the kitchen table,**

"**I have some bad news Ces." Jonah said after a while.**

**Cesca's heart rate quickened "What is it Jonah?" she asked.**

"**It's my dad, he is taking us on holiday – for the whole of the summer holidays" he replied.**

**Cesca's heart sank, "no Jonah, you can't go, we had already planned how it was going to work" in a slightly raised tone.**

"**I know Ces, I am trying to convince him to leave me at home, so that I can revise, I will talk to him tonight, you know I wouldn't want to be anywhere other than here with you."**

**Cesca's heart returned to its normal pace, she smiled and moved closer to her boyfriend and buried her head into his neck, a silent tear fell down her face, she couldn't bear to be away from him for that long, she needed him, she wanted him, she loved him.**

**They stayed in this loving embrace for sometime, then the reality dawned upon them they had to go, it would be suspicious if they were both not at school. Cesca knew they had to go but she didn't want to leave the safety of her boyfriend arms, she wanted to stay there forever and for Jonah to never let her go but she knew this would never happen. Jonah could sense there was something up with Cesca, he didn't know what it was but he was sure it was troubling her.**

**She slowly and gently looked up at Jonah; he could see that she had been crying he didn't understand why he had done something to upset her. He grabbed her face and pulled her closer, he wanted to kiss away the upset and distress his girlfriend seemed to be feeling, if only it were that simple. Time was getting on and Cesca slowly pulled herself from Jonah's warm tender arms she needed to go. She softly said to Jonah **

"**Jonah we have to go i don't ever want to leave but if we don't go back to school now people will get suspicious and will start questioning things and we don't want that!" **

**Jonah could understand why Ces was saying this but he just wanted to feel her in is arms again, feel the tender magic that Cesca made him feel. He looked into her eyes and pulled her closer again and before she could speak he planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Cesca was blown away by how much she really loved Jonah and no matter how wrong other people would say it was she wasn't going to stop loving Jonah for anyone.**

**She looked at Jonah and just giggled and smiled he seemed to make everything feel better. He looked down at her and softly and quietly said **

"**I love you more than anything." **

**With that in mind Cesca and Jonah shared another passion filled kiss and left the house and returned to the place where she became "Miss Montoya" again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Waterloo Road Comprehensive was the only place stopping Cesca and Jonah from being together. She hated being here now, she hated the way it made her feel. She walked aimlessly around the school, her eyes wide, deep in thought and her body felt hollow almost, easily breakable. **

**Cesca knew how close she was to breaking, every step back her and Jonah had to take was causing her heart to break a little more, she ached for him to hold her in his arms, kiss her and display his affection once more from the love he showed her every time they made love, the electricity that shot through her each time was enough to kill her, it took over her entirely and only him and her existed. **

**The final bell rang and Cesca realised that she had spent over an hour wandering around the school her thoughts entirely dedicated to Jonah, she thought about taking the easy path, leaving alone and starting a new life somewhere else but despite it being the easier path it wouldn't make Cesca happy, nothing would make her happier than to be with her man without being criticised, she wished this was the case… **

**She found herself walking back towards her own classroom presumably to collect her things and head back to the place where she wasn't 'Miss Montoya' she always left every little bit of teacher behind in a hope that she would return to a man, not a pupil but this wasn't always the case, when she returned home to find him waiting for her in his school uniform she remembered why she shouldn't be doing this, reminded her how impossible her situation should be but to them it wasn't impossible, every door was waiting to be opened they had many paths to choose from but they had to wait until the right one came for them, if it ever did decide to make an appearance. **

**She had missed her classroom and was heading straight towards the sixth form common room. She saw him sitting down alone, no one else in sight. She quietly slipped into the room not wanting to disturb him to soon. She slipped herself onto his lap, surprising him but making him smile just as much. She looked into his eyes flirtatiously and on an impulse kissed him passionately, she drew back from him and with a teasing expression she bit her lip and began to undress him slowly…**

**She unbuttoned his shirt and let her hands roam freely around his body she pulled at his shirt so that his body was in close contact with hers. She moved her hand up to his face and gave him a playful kiss close to his lips and with that she whispered to him, **

"**I'll see you later."**

**Without giving him a chance to reply she stood up and left, leaving him wanting her, wanting every part of her. **

**Later couldn't come soon enough Cesca had only just left Jonah and she missed him like crazy, she craved there love it was a bad addiction and she wasn't willing to give up any time soon. She quickly arrived home and ran to get ready; she wanted to make an effort for Jonah. He always said she was the most beautiful person alive but she didn't believe him. Who would normally listen to a seventeen year old school boy if they said you were beautiful? **

**Jonah was as ever ecstatic to be spending time with Cesca the long school days separated from her were like torture, he couldn't bare it but he knew this is what they had to do. He always loved the way Cesca looked, at school he just wanted to touch her, kiss her but that was impossible to do when there are so many people around. When he was with her it was like being in a bubble, there won little world that nobody knew about and they intended to keep it that way! **

**The time on Cesca's watch was coming up to 7:30 she was starting to panic, was he coming? She thought she was being daft of course Jonah was coming he said he was and he didn't lie. Then finally the door bell rang, Cesca took one last look in the mirror before answering the door to the love of her life. He stood there all tall and proud, he looked elegant he was the only person Cesca cared about; he was the first person she truly loved. **

**He smiled and started to walk in but he was stopped in his tracks, stopped by the kiss Cesca seemed to have softly planted on his lips. He looked at her and was lost for words, Cesca was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, he suddenly felt blessed to be with such an amazing women!**

**Cesca then took his hand gently and lead him into the living room. It was a romantic setting, candles where placed thoughtfully around the spacious area, the scent of vanilla surrounded the couple. Cesca also had the lights dimmed. **

**Jonah looked around the room, taking in everything. Cesca watched him and waited patiently for a reaction. **

'**Wow!' Jonah finally spoke.**

'**Wow good? Wow bad?' Cesca asked, sort of not wanting to know Jonah's answer.**

'**Wow good!... I can't believe you've done this, Ces!' Jonah answered happily.**

**Cesca was relieved. She feared it may have been too much too soon for him but as Jonah often did, he proved her wrong.**

'**Well, it's the least I could do… it's not like I can thank you properly in school is it?' Cesca said playfully.**

**Without giving him a chance to reply, Cesca kissed him passionately. All of a sudden, a spark flew between them. They frantically made their way out of the living room and headed upstairs giving each other quick passion filled kisses on the way. **

**Cesca woke to the sound of her bedside alarm… Sleepily she reached over, trying to hit the snooze button but as she was half asleep she was hitting everything but the snooze button. When suddenly the noise of the radio from the alarm clock stopped – she opened her eyes fully.**

'**Morning babe' Jonah said to her lovingly before giving her a delicate kiss on the cheek. He had only is boxers on and a cup of coffee in his hand.**

**Cesca looked confused 'Did you stay… all night?' she asked.**

**Jonah let out a huge smile and giggled a little 'Yeah… all night.' He replied jokingly to her.**

**Cesca looked at Jonah for a second then pulled the duvet up over her head.**

'**I'm an idiot… WE are idiots' Cesca's muffled voice came from under the covers; she let out a light giggle. She knew it should never have happened and she should never have let it. But when she was with Jonah she simply didn't care.**

**Jonah laughed, he knew Cesca's comment was light hearted. **

'**If I'm an idiot for doing this' Jonah said then pulled the duvet away from Cesca's face and kissed her carefully on the lips. He then finished his sentence 'then so be it.' **

'**You're my idiot' Cesca said to him. **

'**What time is it?' Cesca asked.**

'**Erm 7.35…' Jonah replied.**

'**Well, another 10 minutes in bed won't hurt anyone…' Cesca said.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Cesca woke abruptly. She turned to her side to see Jonah lying beside her fast asleep. She placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed him deeply, waking him as she did so. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile on his face as he placed his hands on her waist, she flashed him a smile but out of the corner of her eye she spotted the clock…**

**Cesca panicked and jumped out of her bed thrusting a silk dressing gown over her bare body. Jonah watched as she did so with a slightly confused expression on his face.**

"**What's wrong Ces" he asked.**

"**J, Jonah we must have forgot to reset the alarm, it's nearly half 11!"she replied.**

**Jonah's expression changed to one similar to Cesca's, it was to suspicious for them both not to be there, considering how familiar they were with each other, even in school due to their one to one lessons, they knew that people were already suspecting that there was something more, deeper between them.**

**Jonah didn't know what to say or do, instead he decided to wait for Cesca's instructions, she began to pace, unsure what to do herself until she heard a knock at her door… Her eyes darted to Jonah's full of panic and desperation.**

"**You need to hide" she told him quietly. **

**He nodded and quickly scanned the room for the perfect place, the first place that sprang to mine was beneath the bed that they had shared. Without hesitation he slid beneath it as she rushed to answer the door.**

**She tried to steady her shaking hands as she opened the door to a angry, frustrated Karen Fisher,**

"**Is everything ok Cesca?" she asked. **

"**Um, no actually" she replied. **

"**Can I come in?" Karen asked but without waiting for a reply she pushed past Cesca anyway.**

"**What's wrong Cesca?" Karen asked once she had sat down on Cesca's sofa.**

"**I have just got back from hospital" Cesca lied.**

**Karen's angry expression changed to one full of concern, "Is everything ok she asked?"**

"**Not really" Cesca replied. "I collapsed, because of exhaustion" she said, but this, was another lie.**

"**Oh Cesca, you should have said something, we could have arranged some leave for you. You need to stay here, rest, when you feel ready you can come back."**

**Cesca nodded with a fake smile on her face as she showed Karen to the door. But before she returned to her car she told Cesca, **

"**Meanwhile, I have to go look for a missing Jonah Kirby, he hasn't been seen since yesterday, at school, we have contacted the police but I best go and join the search…"**

**Cesca panicked and replied by saying "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you find him safely."**

**Karen stood awkwardly with her head facing the floor, "You wouldn't know where he is would you Cesca?" she asked.**

**Cesca replied sternly "No, I'm sorry, I don't" **

**With that Karen left and Cesca closed the door firmly behind her leaning back against it as she did so and breathing deeply out of relief and panic.**

"**Is she gone?" Jonah said quietly from the top of the stairs.**

**Cesca stared at him, she didn't say anything. All of a sudden, she broke down crying. Her body that was leant against the door began to slowly slide down until she was in a buddle on the floor, with her head in the hands she sobbed hysterically.**

**Jonah rushed down the stairs as fast as he could, he knelt down and held her tightly in a warm embrace. Cesca was shaking and crying uncontrollably.**

"**Everything is such a mess" Cesca cried.**

**Jonah let go off her a little and looked at her. "How is it, everything is perfect." Jonah said unaware of the conversation Cesca had with Karen.**

"**No, it's far from it. Jonah, there is a search party out looking for you!" Cesca said clearly distressed about the whole situation. **

"**A search party? What, why?" Jonah asked confused.**

"**Because, you ditched school yesterday and no one has seen you since!... You're poor parents, they are probably worried sick!" Cesca snapped. Clearly everything was beginning to suffocate her – it was becoming too much to handle.**

"**Alright, calm down…" Jonah said, surprised at how Cesca was acting. **

**Cesca looked at him once again, her face wet and puffy from all the crying she had done. She couldn't believe he was telling her to calm down, didn't he realise how awful this whole situation could become? Was he more naïve than she thought?**

"**Go home. Jonah." Cesca ordered.**

"**What? Why?" Jonah asked.**

"**Please, just leave. I can't…" Cesca could barely finish her sentence, tears started to stream down her face again. "I can't deal with all this" she cried.**

**Cesca stood up, moved away from the door and went into her living room. Jonah, watched her but decided he wouldn't follow her in, he could tell she needed to be alone. Jonah made his way back up**

**to Cesca's bedroom, picked his school uniform up that had been lying across the bedroom floor since the previous day and began to get dressed. **

**Ten minutes later, Jonah made his way downstairs… **

**He peaked his head around Cesca's living room door. "Ok, I'm going to leave. I don't want to argue with you Ces…" he said quietly. **

**Cesca stood up from the sofa and walked over to him. She buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes. The tears still took over her face, she couldn't hold them back. Jonah held her close, neither of the spoke they just stood holding each other.**

"**Go have a sleep, you will feel better when you wake up… I will call you in a hour or so" Jonah said concerned at how clearly upset she was.**

"**Okay" Cesca replied quietly. She gave him a kiss on the lips before he made his way to the door. **

"**Bye, babe" he said to her… he hesitated, "I love you"**

**Cesca smiled, even though she knew she shouldn't "I think… I love you too… so much." Cesca said to him.**

**They kissed and Jonah left the house, Cesca watched him until he walked too far out of ****sight. She then headed upstairs.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapte****r 14**

**Cesca couldn't sleep. Cesca wouldn't sleep, all she could think about was him and the mess they were both in, she was questioning why she had let it happen and why she hadn't stopped it before it had even begun. But she couldn't help remembering how her heart beated out of sequence every time he was close to her, how she had to gasp every time he touched her, how when their lips met a bolt of electricity sizzled through every part of her body.**

**There was no doubt in her mind that she had fallen for Jonah, there was no point in denying it anymore. It was whether she was willing to sacrifice everything so that they could be together. Her head told her one thing, her heart another, her head seemed the more sensible option but her heart would make her happy, with that thought firmly printed in her mind she began to pack a bag, in her mind she knew what she wanted, whether he wanted the same was the only problem…**

**Once her bag was packed she sent Jonah a text which read **

**"Its all or nothing Jonah, meet me around the corner of waterloo road after school, if you don't show I am going alone, its up to you."**

**She swiftly jumped into her car and drove to where she was going to wait for Jonah, she watched the students flooding out of the gates but they all headed in the opposite direction to her. Meanwhile Jonah was heading to his locker to collect his phone, Mr. Mead had told the A level class they weren't permitted to have their phones in their mock A level exam. Reluctantly Jonah had locked his phone away in his locker, he feared that Cesca would need to get hold of him, but what else was he supposed to do?**

**Cesca was becoming impatient, it was quarter to four and Jonah still hadn't met her where she had told him to. Fighting back the tears she turned on the ignition and pressed down on the accelerator. She was oblivious to her surroundings, she had to get away, she had to be anywhere that wasn't Rochdale. **

**Jonah was running now with a fear that she was already gone, he needed to be with her to take her into his arms and tell her that he loved her, that he wanted to be with her no matter what. He arrived at the school gates' gasping for breath as he saw her turn the corner he tried to call her over and over again but her phone was in silence mode in the bottom of her suitcase, maybe he had lost her, for good.**

**She glanced as her passport that was sitting on her passenger seat, she knew that if she wanted to forget about this chapter of her life she wanted to leave behind completely she had to do it properly.**

**Jonah was completely panicked at the thought that he might already have lost her, out of no fault of his own. He was ready to leave with her, start a new life. If Mr Mead hadn't asked Jonah to lock his phone away he more than likely would be with Cesca. **

**Jonah frantically rang Cesca's mobile. It rang for a few seconds…**

**"Hi, this is Cesca. Leave a message and I will get back to you" Cesca's voicemail played, and Jonah's heart sank.**

**"Ces, where are you? Mead made me lock my phone away. I want to be with you, I'm ready for this" he said in a very reassuring tone. Jonah hung up the phone and stared blankly into space for a few seconds, thinking where Cesca had gone to.**

**"Spain… She's going to go home!" Jonah said under his breath, releasing exactly where she was heading for.**

**He quickly dialled a local taxi companies number. "Hi, taxi please? Waterloo Road School, going to Manchester Airport. Can you get it here as soon as possible? Thanks." Jonah said down the phone to the person from the taxi company. **

**A few minutes later, the taxi arrived. Jonah sprinted towards it. Just as he was getting in it, Karen Fisher spotted him. She found it strange that he was getting a taxi, Marcus always collected Jonah after school. Jonah was nervous looking and Karen isn't stupid, she knew something wasn't right**

**"Jonah, is everything alright?" Karen shouted to him. **

**Jonah paused before getting into the back seat of the taxi "No, but it will be" Jonah shouted back as he jumped into the car.**

**"What do you mean, Jonah?" Karen yelled, worried about what was on the young boys mind. **

**Karen looked at her daughter Jess and said "could you take Harry home? I need to follow that taxi" she was extremely concerned and although she didn't want to think it she has a funny feeling this was something to do with Cesca. Karen got into her car and took off in the same direction as Jonah's taxi.**

**Cesca stood in the queue for the check in at Manchester Airport, she sighed and looked around, she realised she was doing this alone… when suddenly someone grabbed her and turned her around, it was Jonah. He held her face, stroked her cheeks. Jonah was out off breath from running through the airport and the whole thought of almost losing her made him emotional, more than Jonah had ever been. **

**"Are you crazy? I almost lost you!" Jonah said with a shaky voice, a tear then fell from his eye. **

**Cesca was completely moved by how upset he was, she too began to cry. "I thought you didn't care, I thought you were just going to let me go…" she explained.**

**"I would never, ever do that to you." Jonah reassured her. **

**"How did you know I would be here" Cesca asked him.**

**"You told me, when things get too much for you, the one place you want to be is home in Spain – I knew you'd be here." Jonah explained quickly to Cesca.**

**"Will you leave with me? I can't go back there Jonah, to Rochdale. I'm going…" Cesca said, certain about what she was doing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Jonah's heart was melting, they were finally going to be together. He kissed her deeply and took her hand into his, together they stood waiting for their new life together away from the cruel reality of Rochdale. Jonah was facing Cesca but something drew his eyes further away, behind her. In the distance he spotted Karen Fisher, she hadn't seen them yet, she couldn't see them, if couldn't possibly be over before it had properly begun.**

**"Ces we need to go… now." Jonah demanded.**

**Cesca looked surprised "What's wrong Jonah, I thought you wanted to…"**

**Jonah cut her short, "Yes Ces, more than anything, but Karen Fisher wouldn't" he said this whilst pulling her out of the queue. Cesca turned around and she to saw Karen, Karen though, still hadn't seen them. Reluctantly Cesca and Jonah left the airport and headed straight in the direction of her car, their hopes of having a new start together had been dashed…**

**When they reached Cesca's car they were both out of breath, but Cesca told Jonah quietly "Jonah I need to be with you and I don't care what it takes".**

**Jonah sighed "Ces, I want to be with you too, and we will be together, I have an idea. I am not going to go on holiday with my parents, I'm going to go on holiday with you, we can go wherever but I want to be with you, ok?" **

**A huge smile spread across Cesca's face, "I would love that Jonah" she replied. And with that she was driving back along the motorway his hand reached for hers his touch as always made her body tingle. Their hands were still holding the other as Cesca came to a stop, but instead of stopping outside of her house she stopped in the car park of the most expensive hotel in Rochdale.**

**"Um, Ces, what are we doing here?" Jonah asked.**

**Cesca smiled "Just you wait and see!"**

**They got out of the car and walked towards reception hand in hand, they knew this was risky but they didn't care they loved each other and didn't care what anyone else thought. When they reached the desk Cesca said to the receptionist "Could we have a room please?"**

**The receptionist smiled, "Of course, could I take your name please?"**

**"Yes, its Francesca K… Montoya" she replied feeling her cheeks go bright red, why had she said that, she hadn't ever thought it before…**

**After paying for the room the receptionist handed Cesca the key, she took Jonah by the hand and led him towards their room, their hands parted as she began to unlock the door, Jonah was behind her with him hands firmly placed on her waist, he laid soft kisses at the side of her neck as they ****made their way inside of the room. They took no notice of how beautiful and romantic the room was instead Cesca collapsed onto the bed, Jonah followed closely behind.**

**Hours later the pair woke to loud bangs on the hotel room door. **

**"I know you are in there Jonah, get out here NOW" Marcus shouted angrily through the door whilst banging it with his fist several more times. **

**Cesca and Jonah sat up in the bed, startled at all the commotion going on outside the door. Neither of them said anything, they just stared at one another, both there hearts were racing and the same thought were flying through both their minds. How did they get caught? How did they manage to track them down?**

**Cesca got out of the bed, quietly picked her clothes off the floor and began to get dressed as quickly as she could. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do, she hoped it would just come to her, a plan to get them out of the situation.**

**Marcus hadn't given up. "I'm warning you boy! Get out here!" Marcus said, his tone becoming increasingly more aggressive. **

**"Shh, don't say anything!" Cesca quietly ordered Jonah.**

**Cesca made her way over to the door and carefully looked through the peep hole. She then turned to face Jonah, who was still sitting in the bed. He didn't move, he just sat there frozen. He was scared that even the slightest movement would get him caught. **

**"Jonah… your dad is with Karen and Chris!" Cesca said, with panic in her voice. She put her hand on her head and closed her eyes tightly trying to work out a plan but she couldn't concentrate, a frustrated Marcus was still banging the door.**

**"Jonah… out the window!" Cesca said to Jonah quickly.**

**"What… are you serious?" Jonah asked her in disbelief. **

**"Of course I'm serious, what other choice do we have? I have to open that door and if your dad sees you with me we are done, it over for me and you then. Do you want that?" Cesca said trying to convince Jonah. **

**"No, you know that I don't!" Jonah said quietly back to her. **

**He quickly leaped out of bed, put his clothes on and began to climb out the window. They were on the bottom floor so there wasn't much of a jump for Jonah to make but it was still a task for him as he was tall, trying to squeeze through a tiny window wasn't something he could do easily.**

**"You know, this really is easier in movies!" Jonah whispered, trying to cut the tension. Although it ****was wasted on Cesca, the sound of Marcus was scaring her. **

**"Not funny! Your dad is going to bang that door down. Just get out!" Cesca said while pushing him out the window. **

**Once Jonah was safely out of sight, Cesca looked around the room to make sure there was no trace of him left anywhere. She then took a deep breath and went to the door, she opened it slowly. **

**"Where is he?" Marcus shouted in Cesca's face.**

**"What are you talking about? Where's who?" Cesca said in the best confused tone she could manage. **

**"Don't play stupid, my son!" Marcus said back, he carried on "I know he's here, Karen followed you!" Marcus informed her.**

**"I'm here alone, Jonah was never here… Who you saw was my ex boyfriend Dan, obviously you had mistaken him for Jonah!" Cesca said convincingly.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Cesca was sat down on the bed rehearsing what had just happened. She couldn't believe how close her and Jonah were to being caught. Although they had apologised for getting it wrong, they hadn't and that's what scared her, this never ever should have happened and she hoped it wouldn't happen again. **

**She returned home to find a letter had been posted through her letterbox. She sat on the sofa unsure whether she should read it or not, knowing who it would be from. With shaky hands she opened the letter and began to read it,**

"**Close but not close enough! They won't catch us Ces, we are being so careful, this is just one time and we will make sure it doesn't happen again, I love you Ces and I will see you tomorrow."**

**This made Cesca slightly angry, how could he pretend that everything is going to be ok because it wasn't, how could he think they could have a future together, it was impossible. In her mind she told herself it was done, her and Jonah were over.**

**She enjoyed having a good nights sleep the next morning, after all Karen had told her she could take the last 4 days of term off. So that's what she was going to do, just relax she told herself, after the holidays everything would be back to normal. Her phone beeped, 7 messages and 3 missed calls, all from Jonah. She read each one of them,**

"**Ces, where are you is everything ok?"**

"**Cesca, I am worried, is it because of last night?"**

"**Cesca, please don't ignore me."**

"**I love you."**

"**Cesca, this isn't like you, please tell me what's up."**

"**Cesca Montoya, will you please reply to my messages?"**

**The last one affected Cesca the most, she could see how much he loved her, if only they had met in a different situation, it wouldn't be wrong then, the message read…**

"**Cesca, I want you more than anything in the world, I will do absolutely anything to make it work, just let me know what it is and I will do it, I love you Ces and I cant live without you."**

**Cesca sighed, why did everything always have to be so difficult, why couldn't they just be together, all of the anger she had against Jonah the previous day was forgotten, she quickly texted back.**

"**I am fine come to mine after school I can't wait to see you, I love you Jonah Kirby…"**

**Cesca looked at her watch, not long until he will be here she thought to herself, as if on cue the doorbell rang and Cesca rushed to answer it. She opened the door to a rather concerned Jonah, "Are you ok Ces?" he asked. **

**Cesca smiled sweetly, knowing that he had been worried about her "I am fine, its just when Karen was here the other day she told me to take the last few days of term off so that's what I am doing!"**

**Jonah relaxed, knowing that everything was ok between them made him happy, he never ever wanted to lose her. They collapsed on to the sofa and watched TV in silence, holding each other in a tight, warm embrace. **

"**Let's go away" Jonah said all of a sudden.**

"**What, where" Cesca replied.**

"**I don't care, anywhere away from here, anywhere we can be together, let's do it in the summer, like we said we would, my parents are away for 6 weeks and I want to spend every single minute with you.**

**Cesca smiled, "I want that too" she said softly…**

**Cesca woke and reached out for Jonah but there was nothing there were Jonah would usually lay. She opened her eyes and spotted a letter on the pillow. **

"**Morning beautiful, had to leave for school, you know if I had it my way I would spend every moment of the day with you, looking forward to seeing you tonight and all the nights to come after that, I love you Cesca, always remember that! Xx"**

**Cesca quickly reached for her phone and sent a quick, straight to the point message to Jonah, "I love you too!" with that she climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs. She must have fallen asleep again because she woke with a knock at the door, she rushed to answer it, she was surprised to see her ex boyfriend standing before her.**

"**What are you doing here" she asked.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"**Hello Babe" Daniel said innocently.**

**Cesca just stared at him, her eyes cold and scared. Their relationship hadn't ended well and she couldn't understand why he was here. With patronizing eyes he attempted to place his hands on her waist she jumped backwards,**

"**Don't touch me" she said through gritted teeth.**

"**I know our relationship didn't end well Frank but I love you still and I want us to give it another go…"**

**Cesca thought to herself – Once I thought I loved this man, not now, not ever again, he had hurt her, left her feeling venerable and alone, how dare he pretend nothing had happened.**

"**Daniel, would you please leave?" she asked calmly. She stopped before continuing "I have a boyfriend, you can't hurt me anymore, you mean nothing to me, now get out." **

**Daniel sniggered "Yeah, I always knew you were a slag, how long have you been with this one for."**

**Cesca, now resistant to his abuse replied confidently "Actually only a couple of weeks but we are serious about each other and I love him way more than I ever loved you…" **

**She was now glowing inside, proud of herself, Daniel looked surprised, he let out a chuckle directed at Cesca and turned around and left. Cesca closed the door behind her. **

**Cesca slowly took deep breaths in and out. This was the first time, in a long time that she felt safe, and content she thought. Knowing that she would be in the arms of her boyfriend, Jonah that night made her happy. She really, truly loved him more than she had ever loved any being, never before had thinking about someone made Cesca's body tingle. **

**Jonah was sitting at school doing nothing out of the ordinary, thinking about Cesca, he couldn't wait to be with her for the whole of the summer, couldn't wait to wake up by her side every morning. He loved how comfortable, familiar they were becoming with each other. He was sure that Cesca had accepted them now. Even if she didn't have 100% faith in their relationship he knew how she felt. That was enough.**

**Cesca hurried to get ready knowing that that her boyfriend would be arriving soon. How weird it was to think that, he, was, her, boyfriend. Today Cesca wasn't wearing her usually outfit. She had a surprise for Jonah…**

**She couldn't help the cheeky smile forming on her face as she heard her door opening, "Ces" Jonah called out for her.**

"**I'm up here" she shouted. Her heart racing as he appeared in her doorway. His eyes looked her up and down "WOW" he shouted joining her on the bed. Together they enjoyed a night full of passion and desire; they wanted each other, more than ever.**

**The night went quicker then they wanted or expected. They treasured moments like these, Jonah looked at Cesca she had her head curled into his chest, he loved the smell of her sweet hair, it was his favourite smell in the whole world. Cesca knew she was doing the right thing she loved Jonah and know body was going to tear them apart not now, not ever. She never felt a love so strong and true until now she loved Jonah and that's all that mattered! **

**Cesca moved in Jonah's arm's and turned and smiled at him, she loved the feeling of waking up next to them man she loved. She couldn't believe how natural this felt, how right this was yet somewhere very deep down she knew it was wrong. Jonah looked back and smiled at her... before giving her chance to speak he softly and swiftly kissed her on her lips. **

**Cesca just giggled and whispered into his ear "I love you Jonah Kirby and nothing is ever going to change that." He looked her in the eyes and knew how perfect she was he couldn't believe he'd fallen in love with her it was like a fairy tale. Jonah didn't take long to reply he used a soft romantic tone of voice one Cesca had become all too familiar with...**

"**Cesca I have never loved anyone like you and I hope you know I will always feel the same no matter what happens I'll love you forever!" **

**Cesca's heart was in pieces she had never heard anything so sweet in her life Jonah did something to her he made her feel special and she loved that and she loved him. She cuddled into Jonah tighter she didn't want to let him go, he kissed the top of her head and with that they fell hypnotised in each other's embrace and held on for life not ever letting go.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was the last day of term and Cesca's alarm sounded, today she had decided she was going to go back to Waterloo Road, she knew there was only one day left so there wasn't really much point but she had work to mark and revision classes that needed to be taught before the holidays.

Whilst picking out what she had to wear she noticed she was choosing outfits she knew would impress Jonah, she didn't mean to but she wanted to impress her man, he really was her man. She tried on different outfits and finally satisfied with what she had chosen she left for school…

Arriving at school she stepped out of the car and straight away their eyes met, he wasn't expecting to see her there. An awkward smile spread across him face as she walked past him heading straight towards her classroom he followed closely behind and entered an empty art room with her.

"What are you doing here?" Jonah asked politely.

"Oh, ok, don't try to sound TO happy Jonah" she replied. But before he had time to respond a confused Jess entered the room and they stepped apart,

"You coming babe "she asked Jonah.

"I'll be with you in a minute" he said whilst shooting Cesca a desperate look.

"Um, Jess, me and Jonah need to discuss some coursework, I wont keep him to long" Cesca said with a false smile on her face.

"Thanks Miss" Jess said politely as she left the room.

"Babe?" Cesca asked coldly.

"I can explain, after nearly getting caught the other night Jess asked if we could give it another go but take it slowly… He said it in front of Mrs Fisher; I didn't know what to say Ces?"

As hard as it was thinking about Jonah being with another girl, Cesca understood she understood that Jonah was in an awkward position, "Ok" she said before being interrupted by Jonah.

"Ces, I will tell Jess I can't do it, I'm yours, you have my heart"

Cesca smiled, "You'd do that, for me?"

"Of course I would" he said rubbing her arm gently.

"Anyway, I have to go Jonah, I love you, see you 4th period for double Spanish, lucky you" she said winking at him, with that she left the room leaving him standing with a mixture of relief and happiness, you could see it all over his face.

So far the day had been how she expected it to be, busy. She had so much to do but no matter how much she tried she couldn't focus her attention on teaching her Year 11 class her mind wandered to the night she had ahead of her, and the night after that for six whole weeks. She came back down to earth as the bell rang. "You can go to your next lesson girls" Cesca said smiling; now it was time for Year 12 A level. She couldn't help the firm, bright smile starting to spread across her face.

As if on cue Jonah walked in and took his place at the back of the classroom, not taking his eyes away from her for one second. She couldn't either, her eyes were fixated with his, their gaze not even broken when the rest of the class came in and took their seats. Minutes later the class were registered and their tasks had been set Cesca sat behind her desk sharing secret flirtatious glances with Jonah. Tonight she became his, no interruptions, no waterloo road pushing them apart, just love pulling them together.

Cesca attempted to mark some coursework but fully aware of Jonah's presence she found it increasingly hard. She felt like she was ignoring him so once again her head turned so that she was facing him. She smiled a smile that was always reserved for him. It felt weird not being able to talk to him, if she did her tone would be cold and professional, so instead she said nothing. This time it was harder, she felt that bubble of intensity wash over her body, she needed to talk to him. She quickly scribbled down a message on a piece of paper, rose from her seat and began to walk around the room, taking a quick glance at everyone's work so that it didn't look suspicious. Once she reached Jonah she leant over him, making it look like she was observing his work. Then she walked off. Jonah spotted a perfectly folded piece of paper in front of him, he opened it cautiously "I so love you Jonah Kirby" it read.

With that Jonah rose from his seat making his way to the front of the room, an emotion full of panic and excitement took over Cesca's body.

"Miss, is it ok if I go to the library quickly?" Jonah asked. Cesca didn't question him, "Yes of course Jonah" she said.

As soon as he left he began typing a message "I love you too Cesca Montoya" he said sending it with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

_Authors Note – Just wanted to say thank you for your comments and of course thank you for reading. Not to sure where we want to go with this fan fiction but I can promise you chapter 20 will be more interesting than the past couple. For those asking we do try to update everyday. Thank__you_**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Chapter 19**

**The evening had finally arrived and Cesca was waiting anxiously on her sofa. She knew it wasn't long before he arrived, he was moving in with her, well, for six whole weeks. But still, that felt like a lifetime together. In her mind Cesca had a few surprises for Jonah unaware that Jonah was also planning their summer. They knew they would never, ever have a moment like this again, they were determined to make It the best summer ever.**

**A little later on Jonah arrived with a huge rucksack containing all of his things, he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms every night and wake up to find her there still. He knew he wasn't dreaming and that they really were in love. They would do anything to be able to show each other that intimate affection without being judged or queried.**

**Placing his bag in the hall way Jonah made his way through to the living room, without saying a word he rested his body on top of hers slightly crushing her delicate frame, but she didn't care. She held him around the waist and gently pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny body holding her close to him. **

**She could feel his breath tickling her neck, she turned her head to face him, she smiled and he kissed her on the lips, making her gasp as they drew back from each other. Cesca could feel Jonah's breath on her neck again, stronger this time. He laid a loving, passion filled bite onto her neck. At first Cesca let out a small moan but within seconds she was giggling. **

**She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, moaning again.**

"**Jonah" she sighed. He looked at her, his eyes full of love.**

"**What is it babe?" he asked.**

"**Can we go to bed?" she questioned.**

**Jonah smiled and let out a cheeky laugh and with that he stood up. She stared up at him reaching out a hand for him to hold and lead her upstairs. Jonah didn't take her hand; instead he took her into his arms and carried her.**

**He placed her in the middle of the bed and he sat down on the corner, facing the opposite direction. She was unsure if she liked the game he was playing but played along all the same. She crawled towards him, jumping onto his lap. **

"**Come to bed" she demanded, staring at him with somewhat hungry eyes. She pulled on his top signalling for him to take it off. Jonah did what he was told and removed his top leaning back against the bed. Suddenly she leapt off of Jonah's lap heading for the bathroom, reappearing a minute later wearing a tiny nightdress. She climbed into bed ushering him to join her. Again, he did what he was told. They enjoyed a steamy night in a world that belonged to them before deciding it was finally time to sleep. She curled up in his arms, her head lying on his shoulder, their arms tightly wrapped around one another. Before they slept they shared a long passion filled kiss that explained what words couldn't, after all, words are just… words!**

**Jonah was wide awake; he had been awake for some time now. He just stared at the sleeping beauty that was curled up him his arms, he couldn't help but smile. This is what he had wanted for ages, he had no regrets about meeting Cesca or for letting him self get involved with her... he loved her more then anything. Cesca moved in Jonah's arms and smiled and looked at him, she couldn't quiet believe that she had woken up next to him, she could never really believe it. It was perfect they both seemed to fit into each others arms perfectly it was like they were made for each other. **

**Jonah gave a huge smile to her and she just let out a small giggle, she was like a little girl again she looked all sweet and innocent wrapped in Jonah's muscular arms. He softly said...**

"**Morning babe" **

**She giggled and pulled her arms round him tighter, she didn't want to let go, she wanted to stay in his arms all day, but Jonah had other ideas. He didn't like to disturb Ces but he had to he had a special surprise for her. **

**He looked into her eyes and just smiled. He tucked her fringe behind her ear and whispered into it **

"**Babe I have a surprise for you, so we need to get ready and you're going to love it, I promise you that." **

**Cesca looked suspiciously at Jonah she sat up and was clearly puzzled by what Jonah had said; she hated surprises and hated having to wait; so to Cesca this was a nightmare. Jonah had remembered a place by the lake where he and his dad used to visit when Jonah was younger and he thought it was the perfect spot to take Cesca. **

**Cesca moved off Jonah she didn't want to but she hated surprises so she needed to get ready. Jonah smiled at her as she ran frantically around trying to get ready. He creped up behind Cesca grabbed her tiny waist and pulled it closer to him, she could feel his warm breath on her face she went to smile but before she could he kissed her passionately on the lips. She didn't want to part from the warm embrace they were in but somehow she managed to part away. Jonah looked at Cesca he thought there was something wrong because she pulled away, she started to walk away Jonah was getting worried had he upset her? He grabbed her arm and said "Ces what have I done to you why are you walking away from me!" **

**Cesca turned and looked at Jonah and just laughed, Jonah was getting more and more confused. Cesca softly and innocently said **

"**Babe your being daft I'm not leaving you I'm getting ready to be with you for the day, I hate surprise's so I'm getting ready quickly, why would you think I'm leaving you?" **

**Jonah wasn't confused anymore he laughed along with Ces, Cesca pulled him closer and kissed him, and this kiss wasn't passion filled it was quick yet full of hope and with that Cesca went to get ready and left Jonah to plan the rest of the surprise.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

In perfect unison Jonah and Cesca reached out and took hold of each others hand taking in their surroundings, it was simply beautiful. In front of them was the most beautiful lake Cesca had ever set her eyes upon. One boat stood alone in the shallow water held close to land by an invisible thread. The water completely still with a few shimmers of movement as the calm wind blew. Jonah pulled Cesca close to him, her head resting on his chest, their arms holding each other.

Drawing back from each other Cesca laced her fingers through Jonah's and he pulled her towards the boat. They climbed in and headed out into the shallow water, facing each other and looking contently into one another's eyes. Jonah stopped in the middle of the lake. "Ces, you know I love you right?"

Cesca smiled, "Of course I do, and you know I love you too?"

Jonah pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket turning it to face her and opening it slowly. "Is that…?" Cesca said as a small gasp escaped her lips.

"No, no! It's an eternity ring, Cesca Montoya you have captured my heart and no matter what happens I will always be yours."

Cesca could feel delicate tears falling down her cheeks except Jonah's plan wasn't to make her cry.

"Oh Jonah…" Cesca said through the tears. But she managed to smile the most sincere smile as the silent tears broke into a cry.

"Ces, don't cry babe, I didn't want to make you cry" Jonah said worried he had gone to fast. He stood in the already unsteady boat and sat down besides her taking him into her eyes. The boat was rocking now and within seconds they both hit the cold water still clutching on to each other.

Cesca giggled but her face suddenly changed to one of panic "Jonah, the ring, where is it" she asked. And once again he took a small box out of his pocket and placed the ring gently onto her finger. Cesca wrapped her arms tightly around her fella's neck and pulled him closer towards her, kissing him deeply.

They sat cuddled up together for sometime, the day seemed to go by really quickly. The setting was perfect the sun was slowly starting to set in the distance and Cesca cuddled closer to Jonah. Jonah loved holding his women in his arms he realised how lucky he was to have fallen in love with such a beautiful, wonderful woman. He couldn't take his eyes off Cesca she was the most beautiful thing in the world to Jonah. Cesca tucked her head closer into Jonah's chest they perfectly fitted together like two jigsaw pieces. She whispered into his ear

"Thank you this is just so perfect I love you so much Jonah Kirby."

Jonah couldn't help but smile as Cesca said those words he loved her more then anything, when they were together nothing else seemed to matter. Yet when they were apart it was like the world had just stopped they couldn't be apart from each other. This wasn't a fling this was real love!

The night was getting colder and so was Cesca, no matter how much she cuddled up to Jonah she just couldn't get warm. Jonah felt Ces shiver he pulled her closer and planted a passion filled kiss on her lips, she giggled she loved how Jonah could just sense how she was feeling . Jonah looked into Cesca's eyes and said

"Those stars may be beautiful but I'd rather look at you because you're gorgeous and you mean more to me then anything or anybody, I love you so much Francesca Montoya, no words could describe how much I love you!"

Cesca suddenly felt a rush of emotion rush over her body, she had never heard words of such power words had never touched her like this before. She pulled Jonah's face closer to hers she could feel his warm breath on her face, she the started to plant passionate kisses on his lips. He kissed her back and slowly they started to take each others tops off. Cesca decided it would be a better idea if they went back to her house so they did. They ran off into the sunset like to excited teenage kids!

Once they had reached Cesca's house she led him upstairs, realizing they both wanted the same thing they each took off of their clothes and jumped into the bed cradling each other, exchanging sweet nothings, looking deeply into each others eyes and sharing passion filled kisses.

All went silent for a few minutes as Cesca buried her head into Jonah's chest. A smile permanently plastered onto her face. All of her doubts that she held against their relationship were forgotten, here and now they were just a normal couple in love. It was the whole prospect of Rochdale that made things all the more difficult. Cesca felt a light bulb flash in her head, she knew what to do.

"Jonah, we need to go away" Cesca said quietly.

"Umm, what Ces? For forever?" Jonah questioned.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Cesca smiled. "No, not forever, just for a while, just to be together away from Waterloo Road, away from Rochdale, just me and you?"

Jonah didn't know how to react; he knew that he was ready, ready to run. His heart sank knowing that it wasn't what she meant, she meant a holiday, he meant forever. He sighed and Cesca looked up at him.

"Jonah?" Cesca asked worriedly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Jonah was silent not speaking he just held her tighter, he didn't want to make things difficult for her, they had to make baby steps until she was no longer his teacher, just months to wait. They had to savour each and every moment between now and then so Jonah simply replied "Ok, let's do it."

Without thinking Cesca's lips reached out for Jonah's and captured them tightly. Her lips moving swiftly over his then all at once Cesca felt like a teenager again as Jonah gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, his tongue gently brushing hers as he pushed her backwards, lying on top of her almost. There tongue's gently brushing every time there was a movement between their lips.

Minutes later they were collapsed into each others arms giggling; Cesca turned to Jonah and said, "I liked that!" Jonah laughed, clearly confused.

"What did you like?" he said, still laughing. Cesca was embarrassed as she felt her cheeks flush red. Then once more she caught Jonah's mouth in hers brushing the tip of his tongue with hers. Teasing him almost as she drew back almost immediately. He reached out for her but she didn't react to his touch, still teasing him. She turned her back to him as he pulled at her arms eventually settling for holding her until she sprang around quickly kissing each part of his face. Giggling as she did so. He placed his hand firmly on her bum, running his hand down her leg and pulling it up closer to him. "JONAH!" Cesca said squirming. "Stop!"

Jonah took hold of her, took control of her completely wrapped his legs around her, his grip tight but gentle. One hand worked it's way underneath her top clutching on to her back the other clutched her face. He simply stared at her in wonder for a few moments. She shut her eyes, breathed deeply and opened her eyes again. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly greeted with a tender yet somehow naughty kiss. Words unable to describe how she felt when he took control, he was more of a man than any other guy she had dated but yet very much still a boy. Right now, she didn't care. His muscular body moved over hers as she clutched at him never, ever wanting to let go. They pulled away from each other laying apart with only their pinkie's linking them together. Gradually the contact became more familiar again until their whole bodies were intertwined. This time it was more intimate, her body wrapped completely around his. He stroked her hair and whispered into her ear when he was sure she was asleep.

"Cesca, one day I will marry you and we will have perfect babies, I love you more than the world, I think, I think I would die for you."

Cesca smiled, wanted to respond but she simply just tightened her grip around him and fell asleep.

Cesca woke with a smile; she knew exactly what she was going to do today. Today she was going to spend the day at home with her boyfriend looking online for places for them to go on holiday together. She was so excited to be somewhere that no one saw them any differently. She had a vague image of where she wanted them to go. Not too far away from home, but far enough…

Jonah woke to see Cesca looking up at him. "Hey love!" she said cheerfully. He moaned and pulled her towards him pulling the duvet further up their bodies going back to sleep again. Cesca laughed, "Are you tired?" she asked Jonah. He moaned once more kissing her hair "Not anymore" he replied giggling. Cesca shot him a flirtatious look and he moved closer to her grabbing hold of her tiny waist. Cesca jumped out of bed before he could press his lips together with hers. Jonah leapt out of bed chasing after her as she ran downstairs, Jonah was quick, grabbing her from behind as they reached the bottom of the stairs spinning her around trying to kiss her once again but she pressed a finger against his lips "Jonah, we have things to do today" she said with a sexy glint in her eye as she pecked him quickly and made her way into the living room.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cesca wondered if she was ever going to book them a holiday, her mind kept wandering to the previous night, to how Jonah made her feel. She briefly closed the laptop throwing it on to the opposite chair and faced Jonah who stared at her contently. She jumped onto his lap and buried her face into his neck, kissing it gently as she took in his scent. She raised her head and looked into his eyes which held the same emotion as she felt inside; hunger.

They managed to contain themselves only long enough for Cesca to go through the holiday plans with him and book their break together. They had decided on London. Abroad would be hard to hide from Jonah's family so they ruled that possibility out almost straight away. London seemed perfect for some alone time for them to get to know each other freely, properly.

Their holiday was booked for two days time they had the rest of the day to relax, "Want to go out?" Jonah asked quietly… Cesca thought for a moment, she didn't feel like going out. "Jonah?" she questioned. "Yes Ces?" he replied with a soft and sweet smile that made Cesca's heart melt.

"Can we go back to bed please?" Cesca asked. Jonah didn't have to say anything for Cesca to know that is what he wanted to. Cesca giggled and began to pull Jonah towards the stairs but he pulled her back placing his hands on her shoulders and their lips found each other as his hands moved linking his arms around her neck pulling her even closer, the kisses becoming deeper. "JONAH WAIT!" Cesca squealed as she began to walk upstairs again, Jonah following closely behind her.

Cesca smiled to herself, lying beside him now didn't seem real. How had she found her perfect man in her student, any other circumstances would have been fine, she often questioned why a 17 year old school boy was perfect but each time she knew the answer, he was Jonah. Every tiny part of him Cesca loved, they belonged together.

"Hey? What's up?" Jonah asked when she didn't respond to his kisses.

"Sorry, I am in a little world of my own" Cesca replied giving him a peck on the cheek and resuming back to her original position. Jonah looked down at her giving her a sharp kiss on the lips leaving her wanting more. She pulled her body upwards so her face was level with his and said quietly, pleadingly, "I need a kiss Jonah." Jonah was confused now, not even five minutes ago they were fine but he didn't hesitate, kissing her just like she had asked. Her body relaxed and her heart quickened and a sharp stint of electricity ran through her body.

This time though they both pulled back they had things they could be doing but truthfully, Cesca couldn't care less about anything else. She was here now, everything else could wait she had everything she needed, right here, right now. Cesca fell asleep in Jonah's arms as he watched her contently idly stroking her beautiful ebony hair, he too fell asleep cradling Cesca, their bodies firmly pressed together.

Cesca woke as Jonah spoke softly to her "Ces, wake up babe" she opened her eyes giving them a minute to adjust to the light of the room, however it was dark outside, "What's the time?" Cesca asked. "It's 7 I will go and do dinner, what do you want?"

Cesca turned to face Jonah "I want you!" she replied.

Jonah giggled "You have me, now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Jonah, I am being deadly serious, I don't want anything I just want you" she said.

Jonah smiled jumping on top of Cesca, pinning her down on the bed and frantically dropping kisses on her soft lips. Cesca; practicing their new technique slipped her tongue into his mouth pulling his body closer to hers. This time they didn't resist, didn't pull back they carried on, satisfying the hunger they had for each other, killing any hunger they had for anything else. Craving each other more than ever. Well… They had worked up an appetite.

Food no longer mattered, nothing mattered right now. All Cesca could do was laugh she felt like a naughty school girl again. It was the best feeling in the world there was on denying it Jonah could make Cesca feel so special and she loved that.

They laid cradled in each others arms food was no longer on the menu, they seemed to satisfy there hunger for now. The passion in there eyes was magical it was something you would never see in a normal couple. But Cesca and Jonah were not your normal couple. Cesca head was pressed again Jonah's warm muscular chest, his hands stroked her soft silk like hair. She positioned her self so she could see his dark inviting eyes, she would get lost in them almost hypnotised by them. He smiled and Ces took that opportunity to kiss him, it was a kiss that didn't last long, but it satisfied Cesca for long enough.

Jonah moved but Cesca quickly pushed him back down again. She said in a naughty but soft tone

"Where do u think your going?"

Jonah looked down at Cesca's innocent face and just couldn't resist he started to kiss her softly and sweetly Cesca began to giggle.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The morning soon rolled round and It was time for Cesca to begin packing, expecting it to take her all day. She laid everything out on her bed before going downstairs to see Jonah. She heard him in the kitchen, talking to someone?

"Haha, yeah, I know it's all very surreal" he said into the phone noticing that Cesca was standing in the doorway. "Anyway, yeah, I will speak to you soon? Ok then, bye."

"Morning beautiful!" he said quietly.

"Who was that?" Cesca quizzed.

"Oh, just Ronan" Jonah said with a smile.

Cesca smiled. But before she had a chance to speak there was a knock on the door, she wasn't expecting any visitors. She carefully looked through the key hole noticing her friend Adana standing on her door step "One second, just going to get my keys" she lied returning to the kitchen. "It's Adana, go out the back and I will text you when to come back" she said flirtatiously kissing him goodbye. She didn't want him to go, didn't want Adana to be here but what choice did she have.

She opened the door and in walked Adana with a smile on her face. They sat down with a cup of coffee, Adana noticing Cesca looked rather uneasy. "You have places to be don't you?" she asked. "No, no" Cesca replied innocently. Adana knew her better than this "Who do you have upstairs Cesca Montoya?" Cesca giggled "No one. Honest!" Adana rose from the seat and made her way upstairs directly towards the bedroom. "Ummm, Cesca, where are you going?" Adana asked, seeing the suitcases and clothes on Cesca's bed. "On holiday!" Cesca replied. "Ahhh, I see, so you are expecting someone, anyway, I better be off, got things to do!" Adana said feeling rather embarrassed. Cesca said goodbye and quickly text Jonah saying…

"Come home I want you!" and within minutes Jonah was back trailing kisses all over Cesca's face, pulling her arms around him, lifting up her top and pushing her on to the sofa. Why was it that after just minutes apart they had this desperation to hold each other to be closer to each other, to love one another? It was a different kind of love, it was the most genuine, special love ever shared between two people. It was real, unavoidable and most of all it was the most desired love, more important than any other.

They held each other tightly knowing they were never going to let each other go. They were simply born for each other it was just a pity they had met under difficult circumstances. But that didn't matter soon Jonah would have left school and they could be together properly, a normal couple. "Jonah? Do you want a baby…? In the future?" Jonah lifted Cesca's face tracing her jaw line with his finger. "I want our baby one day?" Cesca giggled "I want your babies someday Jonah, I really really do."

Cesca couldn't quite believe what she had just said, she knew she meant every single word but she had never thought about saying them out loud before. She never ever thought she would hold her hands up and say that she loved him, loved her pupil. But she saw past her "pupil" he was her boyfriend. Not a boy but a man.

Cesca stood up, she couldn't be bothered to pack so instead she threw the whole contents of her wardrobe into suitcase zipped it up and went for a shower changing in to a sexy night dress ready for bed. She was exhausted but her excitement prevented her from even thinking about sleeping. She knew it wouldn't be long until they were lying in their hotel bed, wandering around Central London hand in hand without a care in the world.

She called out for Jonah who was still downstairs, she was laying on the bed waiting his to come, she didn't need to wait long, within moments he was in the doorway. "Coming to bed?" Cesca asked. Jonah began to remove his clothes right in front of Cesca, carefully removing his top and trousers wearing only his boxers. He laid beside her taking in the wonder of her, the magic, there really was something unique about Cesca that he couldn't quite put his finger on. His hands removed Cesca's hair from in front of her face kissing her softly. They started softly, subtly and grew fiercer, more passion filled. Together they saw away the night and welcomed the morning as they fell asleep knowing that when they woke it would be goodbye Rochdale, hello London!

HHHJJo


	24. Chapter 24

_Authors Note – Sorry for such a short chapter, have a few ideas of how we would like the next few chapters to run. Hopefully you will enjoy them. The next few chapters will hopefully be our mark and makes our story a little more unique. Would love to know what you think so far. Thank you!_

Chapter 24

Bags checked and double checked they were ready to hit the road. Jonah headed out of the door leaving Cesca to lock the house up. She followed seconds later grabbing him by the waist before he could get into the car.

"Look who can't wait now!" Jonah said sarcastically, effectively making Cesca giggle. She kissed him deeply knowing that she wouldn't be able too for the next couple of hours unless she didn't care about the possibility of killing them both. She drew back from him, her arms still firmly around his waist. "I love you Jonah Kirby!" Jonah smiled "I love you too… Cesca Montoya!" and with that Cesca sat in the drivers seat, started her engine and she knew she was ready to say goodbye to Rochdale for a while.

Not even 10 minutes into the car journey Cesca's fingers were laced with Jonah's the contact made her scream inside but she needed to be close to him, needed to feel his warmth despite him sitting next to her. The time past quickly they laughed about silly things, talked and sometimes there was even silence! Besides, actions do speak louder than words!

After a tiring journey they had reached London, their hotel was beautiful. So far they had only made it through the main entrance their arms wrapped around one another. They walked towards the desk. "Cesca Montoya!" Cesca said confidently. "I hope you and your boyfriend enjoy your stay here Ms. Montoya, your room is number 134 and these are your keys!" the receptionist said with a smile. This time Jonah answered "Thankyou Marie!" he said reading her name tag and so hand in hand Jonah and Cesca went on a hunt for their room.

It wasn't long before they were standing outside room number 134 on the 7th floor. Cesca swiped the key and the door clicked open. She opened the door letting Jonah enter first, she followed close behind! "WOW" she said excitedly. "It's beautiful!"…

Jonah wandered into the bedroom, it was perfect, so romantic. A bottle of champagne stood in a bucket of ice on the bedside table. The lights were dimmed and rose petals laid on the bed. "Shall we go get a bite to eat? Unpacking can wait till later" Cesca said winking at Jonah.

Cesca and Jonah had got lost on their way back to the hotel after grabbing a bite to eat. The restaurant was the loveliest Jonah had ever been to. It really did set the mood for the night they had ahead of them. Cesca checked her watch again as they stood in the lift waiting to reach their room, not intending on emerging from the comforts of their bed until the following day. Cesca was surprised by the time 9:14 they had been out for almost 4 hours. It had flown by; they just hoped the week didn't. The doors of the lift opened and the electricity sizzled through their bodies.

"JONAHHHH!" Cesca moaned as he drew back from her. "Come here!" she said flirtatiously as her body pressed against his. He looked into the most beautiful eyes of his girlfriend and kissed her fiercely, wrapping his body around hers. Suddenly Jonah said "Ces, one day, you will be mine…" Cesca's face dropped "I am yours Jonah, I will always be yours!" Jonah smiled "I love you more than my life is worth Cesca" Jonah said honestly before they got back to their passion filled night.HHHJJo


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

For the first time in a long time Cesca drew back, the reality of their situation dawned on her unexpectedly, she hadn't felt this way about being with Jonah in a long time but the prospect of them getting caught was always at the back of her mind. She turned on her side so she didn't have to look at him, she couldnt stand it, she knew that everytime she looked at him her heart melted and she gave in, she realised the love she had for this man... boy.

Jonah was surprised too... Surprised that Cesca had suddenly ran cold, no emotion, no feeling, thats what it looked like but in reality it couldn't have been further from the truth. Cesca was confused, feeling every single emotion she could remember, every emotion she may or may not have felt before. She was never an unsure person, not until she met Jonah, since then she has only ever been unsure.

She knew more than anything that she loved him, that's the only thing she was sure about but no matter how much she tried not to think about it she wasn't allowed to do this, wasn't allowed to have these feelings but she couldn't help it, he was the one for her.

She turned back to face him and he stroked her face gently. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her head into his chest and naturally he held her, stroking the back of her hair and kissing it gently.

Cesca loved Jonah's scent, it always relaxed her, always made her that little bit more zen. She cuddled up to him drifting in and out of sleep. She looked up at Jonah with sleepy eyes and for the first time in a while he spoke "Go to sleep babes!" this made Cesca smile but she wasn't ready to sleep yet "I don't want to sleep yet!" Cesca replied.

They had never had this oppurtunity before, they struggled to spend a night with one another, struggled to show their affection in public. They had six weeks now, six weeks to get to know eachother properly, no interruptions.

Cesca kissed Jonah, it was short but sweet, he kissed her back, this time it was longer, breathtaking, they knew they loved each other, had to be together, someway they would make it work. One day they wouldn't have to hide, they would be able to marry and start a family, someday...

Jonah began to trail kisses down Cesca's neck and she bit her lip gently, trying to avoid a faint moan escaping her lips but it did anyway. She fell down into the bed so her head was level with Jonah's and placing a hand on his shoulder she kissed him gently. They enjoyed this night together not knowing what tomorrow might bring...

Cesca woke abruptly sitting upright in the bed not even attempting not to wake Jonah. "Whats up?" he asked. Cesca smiled warmly "Nothing, nothing, just a bad dream that's all!" Jonah pulled Cesca down beside him holding her body close to his.

"How about we get ready and head down for breakkfast?" Cesca asked flirtatiously.

"Mmmm, how about we stay here for breakfast?" Jonah replied cheekily.

"Well you will just have to wait for that, i am hungry!" Cesca said jumping out of bed and heading for the shower..

When they were both ready they headed down hand in hand to the resturant to grab some breakfast before heading out for the rest of the day. Cesca sat down with two coffees having just ordered their food. They held hands from across the table. "Jonah, you will love me, no matter what happens won't you?" Jonah smiled reassuringly at her,

"Cesca Montoya, you know i will, stop asking silly questions!"

Cesca's smile turned to a frown "Jonah i am not being silly. I am being serious, i am risking the whole of my life for you.." But before she could finish she noticed two familiar faces behind Jonah... Tom and... Karen? Cesca couldn't believe it, how could they be in the same place? It couldn't happen, them of all people. Luckily they had their backs facing Cesca and Jonah so Cesca whispered quickly, "Jonah we need to go... now" she said leading him away from the resturant.

Returning to the safety of their room Cesca began to cry,

"Jonah... Tom and Karen... They are here."

Jonah sighed angrily, "OK, Cesca, calm down"

This made Cesca angry, how could he say that understanding the situation they were in? "Jonah?" Cesca weeped "Don't you understand, they can't see us?"

Jonah was getting angrier too "CESCA! You only care because you are ashamed of us aren't you, you don't care at all, this is just one big game for you"

Cesca couldn't believe what she had just heard, "JONAH! I don't think you understand, this is illegal, i am only doing this because i love you." Cesca sobbed.

"I am starting to doubt whether you really do, this could be some fling for you, perhaps you don't love me at all... I can't go on like this Miss. Montoya, i just can't.

This made Cesca's heart melt, Miss Montoya? She left that woman at school, she was Cesca now.. Or perhaps not seeing as she had bought the reality of the situation back into the equation... "Jonah, you need to still love him, i do love you, more than the world!"

Jonah stared at Cesca with cold, angry eyes, "I have told you Cesca, i can't do this anymore i just can't.." Cesca cried harder now, she couldn't believe this, couldn't believe this had happened to them, "We are having a baby Jonah" Cesca said shortly.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Tears fell silently down Cesca's face now, the room was silent, Jonah sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Cesca wished she hadn't said anything, she could deal with it on her own. Jonah looked at her, his eyes cold, his face expressionless. "I can't do this Cesca, i just can't.

Cesca couldn't believe what she was hearing "No, Jonah, no. We can get through this, together..." she said as she sat beside him on the bed trying to kiss him, hug him. But he pushed her away "No, no, i can't do this Cesca." Cesca cried harder now, tears fell violently down her cheeks. "Please, lets just make up, maybe it will all go away, i will sort it." she placed her hand on his chest, Jonah shivered at her touch. He took hold of her hand, kissed it gently, "I need to get out of here Cesca, i am sorry.

And with that he left, left her sitting on the bed, vunerable, alone. She cried tears staining her cheeks, she knew what she needed to do, she quickly filled her suitcase with her clothes and began writing a letter for Jonah...

Meanwhile Jonah had stopped walking, he didn't have a clue where he was, didn't really care. He had everything whirling round in his head. How had is happened, they had been careful he was sure. Could they do this? Were they strong enough? Was there any hope for them? Jonah knew all of the answers deep down. He knew they could do this, the question was, did he want to. It dawned on him then, he loved Cesca and he knew he would love his baby, their baby. He ran, didn't know where he was going, he was lost. Meanwhile Cesca was reading the letter she had wrote for Jonah, it read:

Jonah,

I am so sorry, I thought i could deal with it on my own but you needed to know. But i am going to make this easier for you, i am going to leave, you will never have to see me again, i will clear this all up, i don't know what i am going to do yet but the decision will be the right one for me. By the time you read this i will probably be on a plane, i will miss you Jonah, more than the world but i love you so much and know i have to do this for you, i will never forget you, i love you baby.

Yours forever, Cesca xx

Her tears were still falling, her body ached for Jonah, she took hold of her bags leaving the letter and her hotel keys on the table, noticing the eternity ring on her finger, she removed it carefully placing it on the table. She took hold of one of his tops breathing in the scent before putting it down again.

Jonah was running, he was familar with where he was, he couldn't wait to hold her now, tell her he loved her and their baby but he was too late, she was gone now, she was driving towards the airport, ready to go home, not to return again. He reached the hotel room, bursting the door open calling out for Cesca, getting no reply. He noticed the letter on the table, her keys and her ring he read the letter, sadness and regret filling his body, he had let her down, conciquently losing her. He ran through the hotel jumping into a taxi and instructing the driver to drive to the closest airport. He dialled Cesca's number and it rang and rang, no one answering. Cesca ignored her phone as she waited to book her flight home, there was a flight leaving in half an hour so she wouldn't have to wait around, wouldn't have time to think though she had the whole plane journey to do that.

Jonah had arrived at the airport, he ran through the airport having took note of the check in point for Cesca's flight. He searched the queue. She wasn't there, his heart fell, he felt tears prick up in his eyes. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her, Cesca, through the glass window heading for the departures lounge, he called out her name, bashed on the window but she didn't hear and within seconds she was gone. The tears he had held back fell down his cheeks, he had lost his girlfriend and his baby.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jonah sat on a bench close to the check in point, half hoping, half anticipating her to change her mind, come back fall in to his arms, so he could take her back to their hotel, make love to her, kiss her, tell her he loved her, speak to his baby and then do it all over again, he wanted to use their time in London baby shopping. But he realised Cesca had no intention in turning around, changing her mind. She thought this was what he wanted, but she couldn't be further from the truth.

Jonah returned back to their hotel room. He sat holding her ring, smelling her perfume around their room, remembering her laying on their pillow just the night before. He needed to be with her, but it was impossible now. He decided he would stay in London, just in case she returned. Cesca's flight had just landed, she was heartbroken, not sure whether she wished she was still with Jonah now. She was greeted by her mum, she hadn't seen her in years and was glad to be home in some ways, her sisters and dad were so happy that she had returned, seeing them again was lovely but as her time in her homeland gradually increased she wished she was with Jonah.

She turned on her phone, noticing the texts and calls from Jonah, deciding to ignore them, she knew she had made the right decison, this made the situation a whole lot easier for her in her head but in reality it made it a whole lot harder. She put on a brave face for her family, they didn't know the real reason for her return, they didn't need too. She walked through the doors of the home where she grew up, banners and childhood food laid out on the table, "Welcome home Francesca" her mum said. "Thankyou momma" Cesca replied. "I am just going to put my bags into my room" Cesca headed upstairs into her bedroom, her bed was made, her room tidy. Cesca smiled before returning to her family.

"Momma, i need to speak with you" Cesca said politely after her party. She sat her mum down and told her that she was expecting a baby, her mum was so excited that she was expecting a grandchild but it wasn't that easy. She wasn't sure whether she was going to keep the baby. She loved it, it was a peice of her and Jonah. But she didn't want reminders of what could have been, she didn't want to think of him everyday when she looked at their baby but would she regret giving up her child, she knew she would still think of Jonah everyday.

She went to sleep thinking about him, he went to sleep thinking about her, silent tears falling down their cheeks, their bodies ached for each other. Despite everything that had happened they still wanted eachother, more than the world. But Cesca knew if she went back, kept the baby, she would never be able to forget, never be able to leave again.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

With shaky hands Jonah searched the internet for tickets, it had been 4 days since Cesca had left but he wasn't ready to give up, he had called, texted but she never replied. He needed to find her, if she didn't want to know he would leave, if she wanted to be with him he vowed he would spend the rest of his live with her. Look after her and their baby.

With the tickets booked he packed his bags, luckily they had bought their passports, just in case! He packed his bags into a taxi as he headed for the airport, he didn't know where he would find Cesca but he would, using the descriptions of the places Cesca had given him. Sitting on the plane Jonah couldn't believe he was doing this, but he longed to be with her, he had to see her, even if it was for the last time.

Cesca had had a tough few days, she was finding it increasingly hard without Jonah to hold her, tell her everything was going to be ok... Today she had to make a decision about her babies fate. Had to decide whether it would become a baby or never exist, not properly. She hadn't slept in days, she was so scared. Then suddenly she had her decision, she couldn't do this, not on her own she was going to have a termination whether she 100% wanted to or not. She made her appointment, 5pm that day.

Jonah had landed in Spain he jumped on a bus that he hoped was heading towards Deia. Cesca had told him all about it during their spanish lessons months back, told him how it was surrounded by the most beautiful mountains and sea. It was a small town so Jonah shouldn't have too much trouble finding Cesca. It helped that she had pictures of her house around her house, it was beautiful, something he would spot a mile off.

The bus came to a halt some half an hour later, Jonah realized this must be his stop as he noticed the beauty of his surroundings. He began searching for her house now. But one thing stood out, all of the houses looked... exactly the same. He began searching for Cesca, knocking on doors, getting turned away each time...

3:50 Cesca's clock read. Not long now she thought to herself as she sat in her car. She wanted to get there early, wanted this whole chapter over and done with as quickly as possible. She couldn't wait until she could forget... Try to forget about Jonah and the life they could have had together, but she knew she was doing this for him... Jonah had almost given up, what if he was in the wrong town, maybe Cesca didn't even come to Spain. "Why didn't you think this through Jonah?" he asked himself. He made his way down the path of yet another house, he knocked quietly and waited for somebody to answer...

A small woman answered the door, "Hello, i was just wondering if Cesca Montoya lives here?" Jonah questioned politely.

The woman smiled "Ahh yes, my daughter Francesca, may i ask who you are?"

Jonah's spirits were raised "I, i am Jonah, Cesca's boyfriend!"

Cesca's mother didn't know about a boyfriend but she smiled anyway "Aren't you handsome! Cesca isn't here at the moment... She is... at the clinic"

Jonah was confused, was she trying to tell him something? "Umm, what clinic? Jonah asked.

Cesca mum frowned, "didn't she tell you she was having a termination?" Jonah's heart broke as he heard this, "No, no, she can't be, please please take me too her, she can't do this alone"

Let me grab my keys Cesca's mum said...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Cesca's mum pulled up outside the clinic, "here we are she said, you better hurry, she may already be seeing the doctor." Despite the situation Jonah smiled, Cesca's mum really was lovely. "Do you need me to wait for you too?" she asked. "No, no it's fine, thank you so so so much" And with that Jonah jumped out of the car, took a deep breath and headed for the door.

Cesca's nerves were beginning to get the better of her, she had never been more scared of anything in her life. The door behind her opened and banged shut again, moments later she saw him, saw Jonah. She thought she was seeing things but there he was standing in front of her, what on earth was he doing here? How had he found her?

"Cesca?" Jonah said unsure of what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Cesca asked.

"We need to talk Cesca!" Jonah said. Cesca was silent she didn't know what to say, she just stared. "I am not ready to give up on us Cesca Montoya, our baby, i love you."

Tears fell down Cesca's face "I don't know if i can do this anymore Jonah, i love you, i want to be with you, it's just so hard."

Jonah took Cesca into his arms, he needed to hold her, comfort her, tell her everything was going to be ok. "I want to look after you, and our baby. We can do this Cesca, i know we can. If you don't want this, i will go, i will never bother you again but i know you don't want that. I want to be with you so so badly, i shouldn't have said what i did, i didn't mean it, i was just... shocked, angry almost."

"Don't do this Cesca, please. Lets go somewhere and talk about this."

Tears fell delicately down Cesca's face, Jonah had to make the situation a whole lot harder, she thought this was what he wanted, she didn't think he wanted to know. But he had came all the way to Spain for her, maybe he did love her as much as she loved him.

"This isn't going to be easy Jonah" she said, fighting through the tears.

"I know that Cesca, but we can do it, i love you, more than the world. I know we can do this"

Cesca's heart melted. How did she fall for him so easily. They were like magnets attracted to eachother, inseparable. The nurse called out Cesca's name and after taking a deep breath she rose from her seat. "No" Jonah muttered under his breath tears beginning to prick the corners of his eyes. "I am sorry, i can't do this" Cesca said...

Jonah realized that this wasn't directed at him, it was directed at the nurse. Cesca turned to Jonah standing directly in front of him, allowing him to hold her. She kissed his cheek before saying sternly "We still need to talk about this Jonah." Jonah nodded, he knew they needed to talk. Cesca turned and walked out of the building, Jonah followed behind...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Cesca and Jonah were sat in her car now, the silence deadly. "I needed you Jonah, more than ever before and you weren't there, you broke my heart" Cesca said with no expression. "I thought you were different, different to all of the others, but are you really?" Jonah realized he had let her and their unborn child down, he regretted his actions immensely he just didn't know how we was supposed to react. "Cesca Montoya, i love you and i shouldn't have done what i did, i should have supported you, you needed me and i wasn't there. But i am here now, forever, i am never ever leaving you i need you baby and you need me right? We have been through so so much and we are stronger than this. I want to hold you, tell you everything is going to be ok, tell you how much i love you, i want to grow old with you Cesca Montoya, without you my life isn't worth living, my heart is empty." he paused before continuing "If you don't want me... I'll go.."

Cesca gasped, she couldn't believe what he had just said, she loved him now, more than ever. Her body ached to touch him now, it had been a while. Cesca walked around to the passenger side, she took Jonah by the hand, he followed obediently. Cesca's back was leaning against her Rav4 "I have missed you" she said with a smile. Jonah smiled too, his arms wrapped themselves around Cesca tightly. Tears of happiness fell down Cesca's cheeks "I love you Cesca" Jonah said placing her ring back on her finger. "I was there Ces, i came to stop you but you didn't hear" Cesca automatically knew when he meant "You were at the airport?" Cesca asked. "I never ever wanted to leave you Ces..."

"Where do we go from here?" Jonah asked.

"Well, you need to meet my family first! Then we better book a hotel room, don't want to wake the folks!" Cesca said, giggling.

"Well, i love your mum already! And yeah, a hotel sounds good to me" Jonah said lifting her top slightly.

"Jonaaah!" Cesca moaned. "Everyone is watching, not here!"

"What's this?" Jonah asked placing a hand on Cesca's slightly rounded tummy.

"Our baby" Cesca replied sincerely "Our little baby" she repeated.

Jonah got on to his knees, kissing Cesca's stomach, making Cesca giggle. Then he rose to his feet, hanging his arms around Cesca's neck, kissing her deeply, passionately, leaving Cesca gasping for breath.

"Now THAT was better than coffee, i needed that" Cesca said sighing. "We better get going she said." before climbing back into her car, fighting to keep her eyes on the road and not on Jonah.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Cesca and Jonah pulled up outside the house, they both got out of the car and hand in hand they walked towards her family who were waiting with smiles in the doorway, "Guys, this is my boyfriend... Jonah" Cesca said with a smile. Each family member gave Jonah a hug apart from her dad who shook his hand. "Hands off you lot, he is mine" Cesca said as she began to laugh. "And we are having a baby" Cesca smiled, Jonah squeezed her hand tighter. "Come in, come in guys, i will have to show you some baby pictures Jonah, and we will have a party tonight?" Cesca's mum said... "Momma, that's not cool, showing people my baby pictures and me and Jonah are going to get a hotel for the night so can we have a party some other time?" Cesca said. "Francesca Montoya, why stay in a hotel when you have a perfectly good bed here?" This made Cesca giggle "Oh momma, you really don't want to know!" Cesca said as Jonah pulled Cesca in front of him, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her tiny baby bump. "You can give her a kiss Jonah" Cesca's dad said "You have my permission" he continued letting out a short laugh. Everyone expected them to kiss now "Papa" Cesca giggled before Jonah spun her around holding her back and kissed her delicately on the lips, Cesca kissed him back, their lips locking for only the second time that day. It was only a short kiss, but meaningful.

Everyone walked into the house, Jonah and Cesca giggling at the back, Cesca walked in front of Jonah but his arms were still tightly wrapped around her waist, his lips trailing butterfly kisses down her neck. Still giggling Cesca shouted to her mum "Mom, we are going upstairs!" and with that they were running up the stairs like children. "Welcome" Cesca said proudly as they entered her bedroom. Jonah wrapped his arms around Cesca again, "I love you!" he said. "I love you too" Cesca said, kissing him gently. "I need to change if we are going out?" Cesca said as she began to unbutton her top. She allowed it to drop to the floor as she slipped out of her skinny jeans. She stood in front of Jonah wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist kissing her deeply, their tongues finding each other. They became closer to each other now, just as Cesca mum entered the bedroom. She saw the scene in front of her, Cesca in her underwear standing in front of her boyfriend. She wasn't sure whether she had interrupted something that she shouldn't have seen "Sorry" she said before turning to leave "Momma, wait" Cesca laughed. "It's not what it looks like! I am getting changed, i was just giving Jonah a kiss, so don't go ringing all your friends telling them you saw me getting it on with my boyfriend because you have seen nothing!" Cesca said giggling, she winked at Jonah who was blushing just as badly as her mum "Bye mom" Cesca called as her mum turned to leave.

She quickly began to kiss Jonah again, moving backwards, collapsing on to her bed "Not here" Jonah said! Though he still planted kisses on Cesca's glossed lips. "Can you imagine my mom walking in?" Cesca giggled! "Don't even say that" Jonah said laughing "We definitely need a hotel!" Cesca began dressing herself now, she wore a tiny dress that emphasized her small figure. She packed a bag for her and Jonah and with that they were off.

Minutes later they were sitting in a hotel room not far away from Cesca's family home. Now was time to talk, organize, plan what came next.

"I think i want to stay here Jonah, I don't want to live in England anymore..."

Jonah's eyes met Cesca's "When will i see you?" Jonah asked.

"Your so stupid" Cesca giggled. "You have nearly finished school now, i want us to move here Jonah, a fresh start!"

"Cesca, i will be away from you for months.. I don't finish school until May."

"No you won't, i am going to come back, sell the house, take care of everything then we can buy a house here! Be a proper family"

"What will i tell my family?" Jonah asked.

"You could tell them that your coming out here to study the language and go to a university here and then after a few months we can say we met again out here and hit it off?" Cesca questioned.

A smile formed on Jonah's face, "Yes, ok, lets do this. Me, you and our baby"

Cesca leapt into Jonah's arms. "I love love love love love you" Cesca said, ushering Jonah to come to the bed.

"Now, is our time" Cesca said dropping her dress to the ground. She pulled Jonah's top off, revealing a perfect, muscular body. Cesca reached out to touch it, moving her hands down unzipping Jonah's trousers, allowing him to take them off. They both stood their, wearing only their underwear. Their lips felt the attraction once again as they locked together. The rest of the night was a mystery, filled with passion,lust and most importantly love. They had made up properly now.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"No, Jonah, No!" Cesca squirmed giving Jonah a playful kick. They were sat on the sofa in Cesca's family home watching each other contently. They looked like children at the moment, but so happy and in love. Jonah stopped tickling Cesca and sat back allowing her to sit in between his legs. He kissed her lovingly, their tongues brushing softly, so soft, you could hardly tell. They had been cuddled up like this for hours now, content with only each others company. Cesca had her arms wrapped around Jonah's waist and her head rested against his chest. Jonah stood up, Cesca still in his arms as he walked out into the garden. Cesca latched on to his plan now, he was going to throw her into the pool. She began wriggling now "Jonah, put me down, i mean it!" But it was too late, Jonah threw her into the pool, jumping in afterwards.

"I hate you sometimes" Cesca giggled.

"But you love me all the other time" Jonah replied proudly, wrapping his arms around Cesca's waist.

"Yeah true!" Cesca said wrapping her arms around Jonah's neck and her legs around his waist. "Euggggh, not in the pool guys!" Cesca's youngest sister said!

"Your just jealous Issy!" Cesca said sarcastically! Her sister rolled her eyes and went back in to the house.

Their clothes were soaked through by now. "Lets go change then go for a walk along the beach?" Jonah asked.

"Sounds lovely!" Cesca said as Jonah jumped out of the pool, taking her hand as she climbed out of the pool.

Minutes later they were both ready, Jonah wore a top that showed his muscular figure. They were lying on the bed that hadn't been slept in since Jonah arrived. She slipped her hand under his top placing a hand of his chest. "I love your Mr!" "And i love you Mrs"

"Hold up there baby, i am a Ms. i don't have a ring on my finger yet!"

"Well" Jonah said. "Maybe one day, eh?"

They made their way along the beach, hand in hand, the cool water flowing over their feet. "This, this is perfect!"

Jonah agreed, this really was perfect! They sat together in the sand, Jonah massaging Cesca's tiny baby bump. "We should book a scan Ces, see our baby for the first time together." Cesca smiled, "That sounds brilliant, then it all becomes real, us and our baby." Jonah's hand held Cesca's, their other hands on Cesca's stomach. The bump was tiny, nevertheless it was there... "Are you nervous?" Jonah asked. "Yeah, a little, about the baby, about the move, but I have you, I know we will be ok!" "We will be fine, I am not going anywhere, we will get through it together"

This was like a honeymoon period for Cesca and Jonah. They were beginning to get used to being a proper couple. They were a million miles away from their world, their relationship in Rochdale. Here, Cesca didn't feel bad, in the slightest about her relationship with Jonah. It was beautiful, true. They weren't looking forward to the prospect of returning to Rochdale, they rarely saw each other and couldn't ever display their undying affection for eachother. It was night time now, Cesca and Jonah had decided they would take her family out for a meal. They sat together in the restaurant, ate the food that Cesca grew up loving. Cesca felt a hand on her thigh, she looked at Jonah who was watching her carefully, lovingly, she smiled at him, her hand absent mindedly played with her earring. "Jonah" she gasped quietly before placing her hand on her thigh, covering Jonah's as their hands laced together. "You two should go, you haven't taken your eyes off of each other for ages!" This made Cesca blush, she loved that her family had taken to Jonah, knowing the situation they were in. They rose from the table hand in hand. "We will be on our way" Cesca said "We will see you all tomorrow.". Jonah couldn't wait to get Cesca back to the hotel. There were needs that needed to be satisfied, and quickly. They couldn't take their eyes away from eachother, the need to be close to eachother becoming desprate. They were in danger of crashing now as Jonah's hand made its way playfully up Cesca's skirt! "NO! Jonah" Cesca giggled. Jonah rested his head on Cesca's lap now, kissing her stomach gently. It would have been lovely if Cesca hadn't been driving. She pulled over, watching Jonah kiss her stomach. He noticed Cesca staring at him, "Oooh getting jealous are we?" Jonah asked, carefully sitting on Cesca kissing her gently. Stroking her hair. Minutes later Cesca pulled back, "Thankyou! Now can we get back to our hotel before this goes any further" she said pushing him off of her lap!

They chased each other out of the car, to their hotel room! "Maybe.. We should get an early night" Cesca said calmly.

"If your tired, of course, we can have a kiss and a cuddle in bed if you would rather!"

Cesca laughed, "I was joking, i wanted this throughout the whole meal, i could feel you watching me!"

They began to undress, their hands exploring each others bodies, their lips were their expression, their racing heartbeats displayed lust, her baby bump displayed love.

"How are we going to cope Jonah?" Cesca asked later in the night.

"What do you mean?"

"We are getting so used to each other, what about when we go back to Rochdale, when we can only be with each other once a week at the best of times... I don't think i could cope"

"We will, it will be hard, especially in class but..." Jonah trailed off.

"What if it becomes too much in lesson, its already too much"

"Look you, we love each other right? We are gonna get through this, you need to stop worrying, everything is going to be fine OK?"

"I love you..." was all Cesca replied.

They fell asleep holding each other. hand in hand, chest to chest, side by side.

Cesca woke with a sickly feeling in her stomach. Not already, she couldn't already have morning sickness could she? "Jonah, wake up" Cesca said, punching him lightly in the side.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I feel disgusting, so ill."

"Duhh, you are pregnant, now come here." Cesca did as she was told, joining him back in bed.

"Sit up a second babe" Jonah said. He sat behind her, allowing her to lay against him. His head rested on her shoulder, his hands rubbed her stomach gently.

"Thankyou" Cesca said lovingly.

"For what?" Jonah asked.

"For everything, you have been perfect, i can't wait till we are together properly now!"

"No, me either!" Jonah said placing a delicate kiss on Cesca's cheek.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Loves me, loves me not, loves me, loves me not. A little girl chanted, she was sat in the park, on the grass plucking daisies. Cesca watched, that could be her baby soon, she didn't know the sex of the baby, but she secretly hoped it was a little girl but either way, as long as it was healthy she wasn't fussed. Jonah moved in front of her, attempting to kiss her but failing as Cesca pushed him away,

"I am not in the mood" she said angrily. Cesca's mood had changed but Jonah understood. He held her hand, soothing her, calming her down.

"I'm sorry baby, i am not feeling too good today but i shouldn't take it out on you..."

"No, no, it's OK, i understand." Jonah said, rubbing Cesca's arms reassuringly. Cesca slumped down on a bench,

"Do we have to go back to Rochdale tomorrow?"

"Well, we have been here for nearly four weeks, and i have coursework.. Believe me, i would NEVER go back if i had the choice." Cesca sighed, she knew he was right, they had to go back sometime.

"Are you still staying with me? When is your dad back?" Cesca questioned.

"Well, i spoke to him yesterday, they are staying. Ruth isn't returning to Waterloo Road, they are going to home school her again. They know i am ok here, i need to do my A levels, they are due back for a week two weeks after we go back to school then not again till February. Dad's not entirely happy with me not going but he understands i need to stay here.." A smile was fixed on Cesca's face, "Come and live with me?"

"Just you try and stop me" Jonah said giving her a flirtatious wink.

"I know what your thinking Mr. Kirby" Cesca warned him, before she planted a kiss on his lips. The little girl watched, she rose to her feet and ran towards them,

"Get a room" she said giggling before she ran back to her mum.

Cesca smiled, Jonah smiled as they watched her leap into her mothers arms and wave at them as they left.

Packing was beginning to stress Cesca out, she really didn't want to go back, though she had some comfort knowing that Jonah would be with her, and they still had two and a half weeks left of the summer holidays to enjoy together, Cesca was determined not to leave the house without good reason, she wanted every moment to be with Jonah, in their secret world. It drained them though, the secret they were carrying. Not able to share with anyone how happy they were with the fear of Cesca being prosecuted. But prosecuted, for falling in love just doesn't sound right does it.

"Are you nearly ready Ces" Jonah asked, taking her into his arms.

"Let's go, before i decide we are staying here forever!"

They went downstairs to see Cesca's family waiting to see them off,

"It's been lovely meeting you Jonah!" Cesca's sisters said, almost in chorus. Cesca's dad shook Jonah's hand "Look after my daughter else you will have me to answer too!" he said jokingly. Cesca's mum began to cry, "I wish you guys didn't have to go" she said, hugging them both.

"We will be back soon momma!" Cesca promised.

After a tearful goodbye Cesca and Jonah began to make their way to the airport, Cesca's eyes looked empty, lost almost. "You still have me Ces, you will always have me!"

"I know" Cesca said with a smile. "If i am honest though, i can't WAIT to get you back in to our bed" Cesca said flirtatiously.

"Stop it!" Jonah laughed! "Your such a tease you are!"

Cesca sniggered, "Your pain is my pleasure!"

Jonah grabbed her in a tight embrace, "You ready?"

"Ready as i will ever be" Cesca replied.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Cesca and Jonah boarded the plane and took their seats. Cesca was sat besides the window, Jonah next to her. Their hands held each other, their smiles explained their love "I love you Jonah" Cesca said just as a familiar voice was heard behind them, the voice of Jonah's father at the back of the plane. They froze stiff, what were they supposed to do? What were they doing here? "We have got on the wrong flight, we were supposed to get the one to Cairo." Jonah's dad shouted. With that the flight attendant told them they had to get off of the plane quickly, this was a very rare occurrence but why did it have to happen now? Marcus and Ruth stood up, passing them to reach the front of the plane. Jonah sighed, Cesca cried. "We aren't even safe in another country Jonah, I am struggling to cope with this, I just want to be with you Jonah, I love you so so so much" he took her in his arms, reassured her, told her everything would be ok.

Jonah wiped her tears, gave her a quick kiss and squeezed her hand. She smiled, "hold me please" she said. It wasn't easy, they were on a plane but he did anyway, she laid against him, his arm around her, their other hands were linked against her stomach, he rubbed it gently, soothing her.

They touched down around an hour later, left the plane hand in hand. As they exited the arrivals, into the main airport, Jonah let go of Cesca's hand, distancing them slightly. Cesca took hold of Jonah's hand once again, closing the gap between them. "I am not ashamed, i don't care anymore." Cesca said, squeezing hold of Jonah's hand. He stopped, kissing her gently. "Come on, lets go home" Jonah said, as he began to walk ahead. Cesca ran up behind Jonah, wrapping her arms around his waist. He put his arms around her shoulder, her head against his chest and with that, they made their way home.

Pulling up outside Cesca's house filled them with some kind of dread. They were back in Rochdale. Cesca took a deep breath before getting out of the drivers seat. Jonah beat her to the door, opening the door and allowing Cesca to enter first. She picked up the pile of mail on the floor, placing it on the side table. "Nothing interesting, just bills." she muttered under her breath.

Jonah appeared in the doorway carrying their suitcases. He put them down in the hall way and wrapped his arms around Cesca's waist, "Are you ok?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, i am fine" Cesca replied half heartedly.

"Come on Ces, everything is going to be fine!" Jonah said reassuringly. Cesca planted a kiss on Jonah's soft lips.

"I know, i know, i just hate being here Jonah but i have you and that is the best thing ever. Now, please, take me to bed!"

"Can you believe all of this Cesca?" Jonah said curiously.

"Belive what?" Cesca asked.

"Us, our baby, you know..." Jonah replied.

"You know what, yes, yes i can Jonah. The feelings were impossible to fight, if we had waited until you had finished school we would be in a much easier situation, but we couldn't wait. And i have no regrets, no regrets at all. I love you." Cesca said before planting an intimate kiss on Jonah's lips.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The happiness quickly turned to sadness as she listened to the words coming out of her sisters mouth. They had been woken by a bang at the door minutes earlier, Cesca's sister Issy had came from spain, their mother had been involved in an accident on the way to wave them off at the airport, she was in a coma.

Jonah took a heartbroken Cesca in to his arms. She sobbed into his chest as he rocked her gently. She had to be with her mum, had to be there when she woke up. "Jonah, i need to go, i need to be with her."

Jonah understood, Cesca did need to be with her mum "Babe, do you want me to come with you?" Cesca looked up at him, her eyes pleading,

"You would do that, what about school?"

"Don't worry, i need to be with you, i will come back here... soon."

Cesca smiled, it was weak but a smile nevertheless "Stay with you sister, i will sort everything."

Minutes later Jonah reappeared, "tickets booked, bags packed, lets go." Cesca stood in front of Jonah,

"Jonah, i really do love you" she said as they stood in the doorway of her home.

Cesca tried to prepare herself, prepare herself for the next few days. But she couldn't she couldn't face seeing her mum, laying in a hospital bed unable to help her. She regretted leaving Spain all of them years ago, for England, it had hurt her mum, she stood have stayed.

They arrived in Spain later that evening, Cesca and Jonah returned to the hotel they had only just left, Issy returned to her home, they were all going to make their way to the hospital in an hour. "Thankyou" Cesca said faintly. "Thankyou for looking after me, thankyou for loving me, thankyou for being with me. I could never asked for anyone better." Cesca said lovingly, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. Jonah took her in to his arms once more, "Never thank me Ces, we were meant to be together, these feelings come naturally, i have never ever loved anyone like i love you before." They kissed passionatly, their tongues finding each other gently. Cesca looked tired, she needed to sleep but she needed to be with her mum more, they left for the hospital, unsure of the state they would find Eva, Cesca's mum in.

Cesca took a deep breath, shivers ran down her spine, a lump that wouldn't move was stuck in her throat. Jonah squeezed her hand, "Cesca, you have me, i will be their too. If you need me, i will be their, just let me know" to this Cesca fell into Jonah's arms,

"I just need to know that you will love me, today, tomorrow, forever." Jonah's heart melted as Cesca said this.

"Cesca Montoya, i will love you until i die, nothing will ever change that, your my first love, the mother of my baby, my life."

They left the hotel hand in hand, this firmly still in their minds, along with the other million things they needed to worry about.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Cesca held her mothers hand "Mum" she said quietly. "Mum,please wake up" she got no response. She looked at her mum, her face untouched, as beautiful as ever. Underneath was the problem. No one knew the extent of her injuries, no one knew when she was going to wake up, if she was going to wake up.

Cesca sat, talking to her for hours until her dad spoke, for the first time that evening "Cesca, you should go back to the hotel, get some rest, come back in the morning." Cesca had always done what her dad told her, she nodded hugging her dad and sisters before leaving before she headed out of the door she turned around "Papa, she will be ok won't she?" Her father nodded, she nodded too taking hold of Jonah's hand as he led the way back to the car. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I, i'll be ok, but i need you tonight, i really do Jonah."

Jonah drove back to the hotel, "Do you want to eat?" he asked Cesca. She shook her head, "Not in the mood for eating. Lets go to our room..." Their hands still holding each other as they walked towards their room. When they reached the room Cesca began to undress Jonah but he didn't respond to her touch "What's wrong?" Cesca asked.

"Ces, your not in the right place, this isn't what you need right now, i am not sure this is what you really want..." Cesca reassured him though

"Jonah, if this wasn't what i really wanted we wouldn't be staying in a hotel, i am worried but i know my mum she is a fighter, you make me happy Jonah and i need you tonight more than any night... please?"

Jonah hesitated before pulling Cesca closer to him. "Are you sure about this?" Jonah asked. Cesca looked him in the eyes, "Jonah, whats the worst that could happen, i am already having your baby!" she reminded him.

He sniggered, kissing her gently. "I'll take you to bed, IF, you marry me. Jonah said. Cesca thought he was joking, "HURRY UP" Cesca moaned. Jonah got down onto one knee. Cesca's heart raced faster and faster. "Cesca Montoya, i love you and i want to be with you forever, be mine, properly? Marry me Cesca?" Cesca's heart began to beat out of turn, skipping beats often. "Are you for real?" Cesca asked as Jonah presented a ring to her. Everything circled through Jonah's head, had he done the wrong thing? Cesca pulled Jonah too his feet, "Yes Mr. Kirby, i will be yours, properly." A huge smile spread across Jonah's face. He placed the ring carefully on Cesca's finger, catching her lips in the most perfect kiss. "I love you Mr. Kirby" Cesca said with a smile. "I love you too Mrs. Kirby to be" Jonah said winking at her.

The worse night of Cesca's life ended perfectly. Her mum was always in her thoughts but she knew how happy her mum would be for her, over the moon. She would want Cesca to enjoy this night with her handsome fiance. The night was magic, like their first night together but one million times better. She fell asleep in the arms of the man she was to marry, the man that she was always meant to be with.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

12 days of heartache and magic had past, Cesca's mum hadn't woken yet, she was still safe, in a very deep sleep. Jonah and Cesca were more in love than ever. They would sit at Eva's bedside all day, hand in hand talking to her, trying to get through to her and as of yet they hadn't succeded.

Today was the day Jonah had to return to Rochdale. He had school next week and hadn't done any work throughout the holidays. Cesca didn't want to let him go but realized this was the most important year of his life. It was only a few months until they didn't have the pressure of the school on their shoulders anymore. Only months until they were free. Jonah wrote a letter for Cesca, a letter that she was to open when she felt she was at a low point, something to keep her going although he was only a phonecall away. He had finished writing now and he handed her the envelope. Explaining when it should be opened. Cesca nodded as tears of saddness fell down her cheeks. She didn't know how she would cope without Jonah, didn't know when she would next see him. He took her into his arms, reassuring her. Telling her that everything was going to be ok. He lay in bed with her, simply holding her for quite sometime until he whispered. "Cesca, i need to go, don't want to miss my flight..." She rose her head, tears still falling down her cheeks. "Jonah, i can't stay here, as soon as my mum wakes up i am coming home to you!" They shared passionate kisses, neither of them wanting him to leave. They attempted to drag it out saying goodbye, kissing and saying goodbye again until an extra long, more powerful kiss signalled that it was the last, he needed to go.

He hated to leave her here on her own, in this state, but she had her family, he knew that it wouldn't be long until she was back at home. "Ces?" Jonah asked before he left. "Can i stay at yours till you get back?" Cesca smiled

"Of course you can, we are getting married, having a baby, you don't need to ask..."

Jonah turned to leave, "I love you Mrs." "And i love you Mr."

Jonah took a deep breath as he left her to return to England. It didn't seem right, leaving without her. He hated it but he knew she wanted him to do this. He missed the closeness of her and their baby already, he felt hollow almost, incomplete although he knew they would be reunited sometime soon...

Cesca's head laid against Jonah's pillow as she took in his scent. Tears gently falling onto the pillow. Why was she getting so emotional. They had been apart before? Her hand moved to her stomach, rubbing it gently. "You baby, are going to be the most loved baby in the world, you have no idea." she whispered. A lump forming in her throat.

It seemed like the perfect moment to read the letter, she couldn't feel worse than she did already. She reached for the envelope, opening it gently. She began to cry harder as she read the letter. It gave her a boost, made her feel a little bit better. She continued to read, it was then that she really realised how much she loved Jonah, with all of her heart was the answer.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Cesca read the letter over and over again, read the words that meant so much to her.

"To my beautiful girl,

I knew you would open this pretty much as soon as i left, i wish i wasn't sitting on this plane right now, i wish you were laying in my arms. This summer, it went to quickly. It feels like just yesterday we got excited for the summer. I know things change again, now that it's a new term, you become my teacher again, during the day but at night, your mine. It was this summer that the rest of my life began, with you and our baby. Although it ended on a bad note, we still have each other. Forever. You, your my beautiful fiance, soon to be wife and i love you, much more than words could ever explain and i am there with you, right now. Holding you, comforting you, telling you everything is going to be ok, i will always be their Ces, forever. I love you Cesca Montoya. J xxx

She wanted him there with her, just like he had written in his letter, she struggled to think why she had found it so hard to say goodbye this time...

Today she knew the answer to her question. It had been 2 months now. She hasn't seen Jonah for 2 months. Her mum still hadn't woken up, Cesca sat by her bedside everyday wishing her to get better. She spoke to Jonah everyday, without fail. His voice calmed her, he told her about the school, asked about the baby constantly. She was 20 weeks now, she was due for a scan but she had decided to wait until she was with Jonah to find out the sex of their baby.

Jonah sat alone in Cesca's house, his phone had been glued to his ear for hours as he spoke to Cesca, he missed her like mad. This was the longest they had gone without seeing each other since they met, they were struggling to cope, being apart with a baby on the way.

It was time for the October half term and Jonah had a surprise for Cesca, as he sat on the airplane he thought about Cesca and got excited at the prospect of seeing his fiance after all of this time. The plane began to descend and Jonah's heart began to race...

Minutes later, he was in a hire car, on the way to their hotel. Standing outside the door didn't seem real, his Cesca was on the other end. He knocked quietly on the door anticipating to find the same woman there as the one when he had left. You couldn't quite hide the fact that she was pregnant now. She looked dazed until she saw who was standing in front of her "Jonah?" she said excitedly wrapping her arms around him, he simply held her, in the doorway of their hotel room and after minutes they dissapeared inside. Jonah kissed her tenderly, holding her face in his hands. "I have missed that!" Cesca said biting her lip.

Cesca began to kiss him more passionatly now but she interrupted the moment as she said to Jonah "How long have i got you for this time Mr?" Jonah smiled before he replied "Two weeks, i am here for two weeks!" Cesca began to kiss Jonah again their tongues rolling around one anothers. Jonah removed his hands from Cesca's waist for a moment as he said hello to his baby. "I have hated this Jonah, i think i need to come back with you." Jonah smiled, "Cesca, we will talk about that, in the morning."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

There was two months of catching up to do as Jonah lifted Cesca into the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him deeply. This is the moment they had anticipated, waited for for two months, wishing for it to come quickly.

The time had come, not quickly but it had all the same... The bed was bigger than Jonah had remembered as he placed Cesca in the middle of the bed, undressing her carefully, caressing her body gently. Loving her, just like he always did. Their bodies worked around each other. Their hearts beating close together, their lips brushing and their love shining in the Spanish night.

Cesca's heart was beating out of her chest. Jonah's hand found it's way to Cesca's bum, she giggled "Slow it down Mr. we have all night!"

Jonah was as ever amazed by Cesca's beauty as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. He held her body closer than ever with fears that after these two weeks it may not be months until he saw her again. Cesca read his mind. "Jonah, i am coming back with you" she glanced over at the clock "Its the morning so we can talk about it now." Jonah sighed

"Cesca, your mums in hospital, don't come back for me."

"OK, OK i won't. I will come back for me and our baby. It needs you just as much as i do."

Jonah smiled, "If that is really what you want Cesca i can't change your mind."

"I have missed you Jonah."

"Not as much as i have missed you, believe me, it's been horrible but i have you now so i can't complain!"

Cesca rolled over to her side as a sharp pain formed in her stomach. Cesca screamed, something was wrong with her baby. Jonah ran around to the side of the bed grabbing hold of Cesca's hand. Tears ran violently down her face as she clutched her bump.

Jonah quickly dressed them both, dragging Cesca towards the door, he needed to get her to the hospital quickly. He could see how much pain she was in. She cried for the whole journey "Not my baby, not our little baby Jonah."

They reached the hospital, Jonah didn't have to explain for the doctors and nurses to realise what the problem was. She was immediatly placed on a bed as the doctors began to run tests.

"Jonah, please don't leave me." Cesca sobbed.

"No, Ces, i am not going too. Don't worry baby." Jonah said, unsure what was going on.

The doctors continued carrying out tests, they hadn't been told anything, doctors ran around talking to each other, their voices muffled, "What's wrong with our baby?" Jonah asked the doctors said nothing.

"Jonah, it's our fault, we haven't had a scan, i was waiting for you. I think we have killed our baby." tears formed in Jonah's eyes as he squeezed hold of Cesca's hand, determined not to let go.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The nurse couldn't help but overhear Cesca and Jonah's conversation.

"Hi, Francesca, i am Maria, i am your nurse. We notice that your around 21 weeks pregnant, you have had a scan confirming that you were pregnant?"

Cesca nodded "Yes, yes, i was around 3 weeks pregnant at the time..."

Jonah hadn't been there, he didn't even know they were expecting a baby at the time. "Ok, Francesca, your going into premature labour, we need you to remain as calm as you possibly can, we realize that it is extremely early but your baby seems to be well developed for its age but we will tell you to prepare yourselves, this won't be easy."

Cesca began to cry harder. "No, i am going to lose my baby. Please help me." Cesca said gasping through the tears.

"Francesca, your around 7cm dilated, this baby isn't going to hang around." Maria stated.

"But, but my waters haven't broken?" Cesca asked.

"Yes they have Ces..." Jonah said pointing at the wet bed.

"Right, Francesca, we are going to give you some gas and air now, we need to take short breaths in and out ok?" Another woman stated, this was Cesca's midwife.

Cesca did as the nurse told her, taking easy breaths, screaming slightly everytime she experienced another contraction. They were becoming quicker, stronger, less spaced out each time. "Jonah, i can't do this, our baby, it isn't ready it's too early please stop this, please help me."

"Cesca, this baby is going to come now, their is nothing we can do to stop it, you need to get through this, it still has a shot, it's mummy and daddy are going to help it, ok?"

Cesca nodded reluctantly. Still breathing shortly. "Right Francesca, i am going to ask you to push now ok, just take it slowly, every time you feel a contraction push, it will be over before you know it."

Cesca didn't know if she could do this. She felt a contraction as she began to push, "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed.

"That's it" Jonah and the midwife said in unison. "And again" the midwife said quietly. Cesca pushed, she was becoming tired, didn't know if she could carry on. She pushed again, "I can see the head Francesca, your doing so well. 2 more pushes."

Cesca pushed, this time it was more forceful. She squeezed Jonah's hand so hard she almost stopped the circulation. "That's it Ces, one more." Jonah panicked but Cesca was tired, ready to give up, did her baby have a chance to survive Cesca thought as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She was almost ready to stop fighting, but she couldn't, her baby meant to much to her.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Cesca pushed with all she had, she needed to give this baby a chance, she was it's mum, she loved it. "That's it Ces, you have done it." Jonah said as their baby took it's first breath. Cesca relaxed a little when she heard it crying. She expected to be able to hold her baby in her arms but as soon as it was introduced to the world it was carted off to be placed in an incubator.

The midwife announced proudly, "Congratulations Francesca, Jonah. You have a little girl."

Cesca smiled weakly, "How is she? Is she ok? Is she going to survive?" Cesca asked.

The midwife replied honestly, "We don't know, she seems to be doing better than expected but it is, still touch and go. They are just running a few tests now, i will let you know as soon as i know anymore..."

Cesca was exhausted, her body was worn out. Jonah took her into his arms as he lay beside her. They fell asleep together, still unsure of their babies fate.

Almost two weeks had passed and their little Isla was coming along leaps and bounds. She was still a while away from being allowed to leave the hospital but their little angel was safe, she was a miracle, they were a miracle. She had fought for her life quite like they had fought for their love.

Unfortunatly, in 4 days a new term at Waterloo Road began and it was time for Cesca and Jonah to make a plan, but they were interrupted by Cesca's mum, she had woken on the day Isla was born, she too was another miracle. She cooed at her grandaughter like always, "You guys go freshen up, i will watch her."

"Thanks mum" Cesca said with a smile.

Her and Jonah left.

"What are we going to do Jonah?"

"I don't know Cesca, i guess i have to go back, you will have to wait here until Isla is out of hospital and has a passport, otherwise i will see you at christmas." Jonah said with a deep amount of saddness in his heart.

"No, you will be here to take her home too. We will wait for you Jonah, i promise you that, it's just over a month away, you finish early don't you?"

"Yeah... i do...What are you doing about the whole school situation? Are you going back to Waterloo Road?"

"Yeah, i have to because of the exams. My family could come and stay with us when Isla get's out of here. Mom's said she will look after Isla whilst i finish at Waterloo Road, dad will sell the house for us then in around four months time, me, you and our baby are going to move back here... Be a proper family?"

Jonah grinned, "We have a plan Mrs Kirby!" Jonah said. Effectively making Cesca smile, she had never been called that before, it had a ring too it.

Jonah wrapped his arms around Cesca's waist, kissing her deeply. "I am so so happy that our beautiful baby girl is going to be ok. I am so so happy that i have you Ces, i am not leaving you, until i really have too. I will go a day late, i am staying with you for four days then i promise i will go, ok?"

Cesca thought before nodding, he just wanted to be close to his fiance and baby, she couldn't deny him of that. She caught his lips in a kiss that set off fireworks, they were magical. "I love you Jonah."

"I love you Cesca."

"We love you Isla."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Cesca was so pleased Jonah was here for this moment, for the first time they were able to hold their baby, their first born and hopefully not their last. "Jonah, i am scared, i don't want to hurt her."

"Don't be silly Cesca, your not going to hurt her, your her mum" Cesca nodded.

She carefully lifted her baby out of the incubator, holding her close to her chest. Isla's small eyes looked up at her as she let out a small whimper but instead of crying she buried herself further into Cesca's chest.

Cesca cradled her taking in her phenominal beauty, she couldn't believe her and Jonah had made this, she couldn't believe that she was this strong, despite being 17 weeks early. She was almost two months old now. It had gone quickly. Jonah had returned from England ready to take their little girl home by the new year.

The doctors were pleased with her progress and were convinced she would be able to go home on christmas eve which was less than a week away. Jonah already had one of Cesca's presents, it was a book he had made, a baby book, together they would record every little detail of Isla's life, memories that meant so much.

Cesca and Jonah had already started to collect little things for their little girl, one thing was for sure she was one loved baby, she had pretty much everything she would need until she turned one year old.

Jonah wrapped his arms around Cesca's waist resting his head on her shoulder as he looked down at his baby. He was sure she was smiling. Her tiny hand reached up for him as her held his pinky out for her, her tiny hand couldn't even fit around his finger.

"Do you want to hold her?" Cesca asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Please!" Jonah said wish a smile as he took her into his arms, rocking her gently as she drifted back off to sleep. Jonah watched her for a few minutes until it was time to say goodbye and put her back into the incubator.

Cesca took hold of Jonah's muscular arms wrapping them around her waist. She smiled at him, her smile sincere and full of love. Their bodies came into contact with each other. It had been a long time now. "Come on Ces, lets leave her for a while, she is fine..."

Cesca smiled taking hold of Jonah's hand and leading out of the room. They arrived at a little resturant a little while later. They held hands across the table their eyes gazing flirtatiously at one another. They ordered their food, enjoying it with a glass of wine. The passion was growing until it became almost unbearable. "Toilets?" Jonah asked giggling. Cesca laughed too. "Toilets!" she confirmed as she dragged him off.

They locked the door securely behind them as Jonah pushed Cesca up against the wall, "what on earth are we doing?" Cesca asked. "Well, we have some catching up to do... again." Jonah said kissing her swiftly.

Cesca was slightly embarrassed. "Jonah, wait, can we go back to the hotel, i have a feeling we may be a while, maybe even all night?" Cesca asked.

Jonah left, paying the bill and leaving the resturant hand in hand with Cesca. she kissed him delicatly their toungues brushing softly each time their was a movement in their lips. Jonah's hand reached down, placing her hand on Cesca's bum. "WAIT" she shouted as they ran away into the night.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Their bodies lingered closer to each other as they were interrupted by Cesca's phone, she answered it scared that the hospital were calling about her baby, Cesca's shoudn't have worried. It was her mum.

"Hi Cesca, just wanted to let you know that Isla's passport arrived today..."

"Cesca smiled, that's brilliant momma, thankyou, i will be over later on to see you"

After a brief conversation Cesca hung up the phone, placing it on the bedside table. "That was my mom" she told Jonah. "Isla's passport arrived today, we can take our baby home..."

"That's brilliant news Ces!" Jonah said excitedly. "I can't wait to show her off..." he continued.

Cesca interrupted his happy mood, reminding him that it wasn't possible. Jonah's face dropped. "This isn't fair Ces, i want to be able to show her off to my family, she is ours, our little girl, they are going to find out sometime. If they don't they will never know she is mine, the dates won't add up..."

They hadn't thought about this, if the baby had come close to it's due date they would have been able to work it out.. That wasn't possible anymore. "Look, when your dad gets back we will work something out, right now were happy right? I don't want anything or anyone to spoil that."

No matter what Cesca said his mood had been ruined now, the fact that he was a daddy and couldn't tell anyone hurt him, no one was ever supposed to find out, no one was ever going to find out, when Isla came, Jonah wasn't supposed to be a student anymore. They hadn't thought this through, not properly but no matter what they had no regrets about keeping their little girl. They loved her.

Cesca wrapped her arms around Jonah tighter now, loosening the sheets so that it was just naked flesh against naked flesh. "Look at me Jonah" she demanded.

Jonah looked at her, his eyes full of love but also a mixture of hurt and dread. "Don't you dare worry about this Jonah, i am prepared to take what ever comes to me, i don't care anymore. I have my family, i can't ask for anything else."

"You can" Jonah interrupted. "You can ask for happiness, everyone deserves to be happy?"

"Jonah, i wish it was that easy but what i have done is illegal, you do realized that? I won't be able to teach again, which i wasn't going to do anyway but... but... i might have to go away for a while" she exaplained. She didn't have to explain anymore, Jonah knew exactly what she meant. "Lets enjoy Christmas, then, then we will tell your family..." Cesca said as her voice began to crack. Jonah nodded and pulled away from her a little, planting delicate, loving kisses that meant the world on to her lips.

"You will look after her though Jonah, if i need to go away? You will stay with her?" Cesca asked, without trying to sound like she didn't trust him.

"Do you even need to ask that? I'm her daddy, i am not letting her go, not without a fight. She needs us Cesca, she needs her parents and we need her."

Cesca sighed as she buried her head into Jonah's chest, she was ready now that she knew her fiance and daughter were safe, she was ready to face the consequences of her actions... She stayed in Jonah's embrace for only moments before she got out of bed. "Come on, lets get ready and go and say good morning to our little girl." Jonah smiled as he left the room to go for a shower. Cesca sat on the bed, this had all gone too quickly. She expected to have almost 17 weeks of freedom left with her fiance. They had it all planned out, she was never going to get told off, everything had seemed so simple but Cesca realized that life, is never simple. It was better to get it out of the way, then she wouldn't be running, hiding, lying for the rest of her life, she would be happy... With Jonah and their family.

Jonah emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Cesca was lying on top of the bed in her underwear, ready for a shower herself. "Mmm" she said flirtatiously as he came towards her. "I like what i see" she said, giggling as she pulled him closer too her. She held the back of his neck as she kissed the side of it before she whispered into his ear sexily "Just you wait until tonight." she let go of him almost immediatly as she walked away to get a shower, only turning around to wink at him.

Cesca knew she had to prepare herself for the worst, which meant perhaps leaving her family for a while so she was determined to make the most of their time together now. She was going to dedicate her life to her family. Today she wore an outfit she knew Jonah would love. It showed off her figure, hugging her in the right place, hanging loosely in others. She took her time with her hair and make-up before she was satisfied it was good enough for Jonah.

She emerged from the bathroom flashing Jonah the biggest smile, "You ready?" she asked. "Not yet" he replied, taking in every ounce of Cesca's beauty. His eyes were mesmerized by her. He took her into his arms. Kissing her perfectly glossed lips gently. "You look... amazing" he said quietly. "You look ok too..." she replied as she began to walk out of the door, he pulled her back "Just ok?" he joked. Cesca looked into his deep brown eyes, almost losing herself in them "Ok well, where do i start, you look sexy,handsome and i can't believe your mine." she kissed him quickly before taking hold of his hand, and leading him away from their room. "Lets go and see our baby, now." he nodded following her obediently.

She looked more beautiful everytime they saw her. Looked more familiar each time, she had certain features that belonged to each of them but also individual features that she would pass down to her children. She had Jonah's eyes, Cesca's smile and Jonah's tiny ears and Cesca's wonky eye. She was just perfect... Their bundle of joy.

The midwife came up behind them, "Morning Mummy, Morning Daddy! How do you feel about trying to feed her today Cesca?" Cesca nodded nervously, taking the bottle out of the midwife's hands, Isla was placed in her arms. Cesca placed the bottle into her mouth, Isla's brown eyes stared up at her as she drank. The happy moment was interrupted by the midwife once again "She should be able to go home tomorrow, if she is ok." Cesca and Jonah looked at each other, smiling and laughing with excitement. "Our baby is coming home" Jonah said as he wrapped his arms around Cesca, they both looked down at their baby contently. "This Jonah, is going to be the most perfect Christmas." Cesca said, planting a magical kiss on Jonah's lips "It really is" Jonah replied.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Cesca and Jonah rushed round to the family home to tell Cesca's parents that their baby was coming home, the birth wasn't anticipated so they weren't prepared at all. They didn't have anything yet, just the odd thing they had picked up whilst shopping. They had to make a decision to stay in Spain for christmas or return to Rochdale..

"What shall we do mom?" Cesca asked.

"Whatever feels right, we will be with you either way, like we promised."

Cesca turned to Jonah now, "What do you want to do baby?" Jonah shrugged, "I don't care, as long as i am with you..." Cesca smiled, wherever they were it was going to be the best christmas. Cesca thought, if they wanted to feel the benefit, the thrill of christmas they needed snow. They weren't going to get any of that in Spain, Cesca's mind was suddenly made up "Rochdale" she said. Jonah was surprised at her reaction, "Umm, Cesca, are you sure?" Cesca laughed at how confused Jonah got sometimes, she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck "Yes, it snows in Rochdale, i want Isla's first christmas to be perfect." she said with a smile.

"I guess we are all going to Rochdale then" Cesca mum said. "When are we going Cesca?" she asked. "Tomorrow" Cesca said, surprising them once again. "Well, we better get packing then" Cesca's dad said.

With less than a week until christmas their was alot that needed to be done, Cesca though had it planned out in her mind. When they arrived in Manchester they would take the family back to the house, allow them to settle in, they would leave Isla with them whilst they went to London, shopping for presents and food. When they returned they would put up all of the decorations and then they would take it from there.

Cesca was excited now, she didn't think about what was to come in the weeks after Christmas, none of that mattered to her anymore. Marcus was guaranteed to call the police, but Cesca was calm, she would accept the consequences, she wouldn't fight, that would just make her punishment harder, longer. Her family would take care of Jonah and the baby, she was positive about that.

Their room was packed up once more, they were ready and waiting for tomorrow, flights booked, everything sorted. Jonah wrapped his arms around Cesca, lifting her into the air, kissing her softly. He put her down and she ran for the bed, hiding underneath the sheets. He began to tickle her, she was in hysterics, he stopped, laying beside her, gazing into her eyes. She stuck her tongue out, signalling that she wasn't finished playing. Jonah stuck his tongue out too so it joined with hers "Eeeeww" Cesca screamed. Jonah laughed as Cesca jumped backwards "Whats wrong with you, we have done it enough times before!" Cesca moved closer to him sticking her tongue out once more, as did Jonah, their tongues mingling. Cesca giggled hysterically, everytime she was with Jonah she felt like a teenager again.

His leg moved over the top of Cesca and all at once he was on top of her. Pinning her down to the bed, but gently. Kissing her, their tongues brushing. They rolled over onto their sides, holding each others bodies close. Marking the end to a perfect day with their uncontrolable love.

After what seemed like seconds they were woken by an alarm. Today they were taking Isla home, but not to Spain, to England. Their real home for the time being. Cesca was in a hurry, she wanted their baby out of hospital and on a flight back to England with them as soon as possible. She couldn't wait to tell Adana, afterall she was her best friend and she hadn't even known Cesca was pregnant. Cesca was sure she would understand and accept their situation.

Cesca imagined what the next few hours were going to be like, Cesca couldn't wait to hold her baby and not have her snatched away and placed in her incubator again just as quick. She was strong enough now though, mummy and daddy's little soldier. She was still incredibly tiny but her body had developed and adapted to the situation and she was ready, ready to face the reality of the world. Ready to take her first breaths of fresh air. Ready to step outside these four walls with her mummy and daddy.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Cesca and Jonah were at the hospital for 10am on the dot. Isla was awake, crying, waiting to be fed! "Come on poppet" Cesca said taking her into her arms, giving her a bottle. She had had enough quickly, Cesca realized it wasn't food she was after, it had something to do with the not so nice smell floating out of her bottom.

This concept was new to Cesca, she had never changed a nappy before. The midwife talked her through it and she quickly got the hang of it. And was soon greeted by the cries of a lovely smelling baby. This time though, she really did want her bottle.

Cesca handed her over to Jonah giving him the bottle as she took the seat closest to him. He watched his princess as she drank contently. To think they were looking at the most important thing in their lives - apart from each other. This little one depended on them, with out them she was incomplete. They were entirely responsible for her welfare.

She drifted off to sleep silently in the arms of her daddy. "Thats her then, she is ready" the midwife told them. Jonah fetched the car seat that Cesca was placed in 26 years ago. Her own was waiting for her back in England, still on the shop shelf but she would have one of her own all the same. Jonah placed her inside, she was still silent when Cesca pulled her light pink blanket around her. "Lets go munchkin" Jonah whispered as they stepped outside of the hospital. Isla's eyes immediatly opened as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes seemed fascinated by what they saw, it was quite a change from what she was used to seeing in the hospital. She didn't cry, she just simply watched as Jonah placed her into the car, making sure she was safe and secure. He didn't want anything to happen to their baby. He sat in the drivers seat, turning to face Cesca who was looking at their baby. "She is beautiful Jonah, and she is ours." "Yes, Cesca Kirby, she is." Jonah said kissing her passionatly. "Next stop, the parents house." Cesca said with a smile.

They arrived, carrying their baby to the door. Cesca's mom ran out to coo at her grandaughter, this time it was unmistakable. Isla was smiling, smiling at her grandma. "Are you guys ready?" Cesca asked. Her mum nodded as the gang piled out of the house with their suitcases. "Right, lets load the cars and go then." Cesca's dad said.

Cesca took Isla out of her car seat as she began to cry. "Oh no, don't cry baby. Do you need changing again? On second thoughts you definatly do need changing." Cesca said as she carried her through to the house. Minutes later she returned with a baby that was sound asleep in her arms once more.

Cesca was worried about how Isla would cope with the flight, she didn't want her to cry the whole time but that was a problem they would have to deal with if the time came. Jonah made sure Isla was secure in the car again before closing the door and wrapping his arms around Cesca, "You sure this is what you want." Cesca nodded as she held on to Jonah's arms. "I'm sure, this is what i want." And with that they were all in the cars heading to the airport.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

They were on the way to the airport. Jonah reached hold of Cesca's hand as she turned to see to Isla, "Baby, she is going to cry, she is a baby. We are nearly at the airport we can sort her then?" Cesca nodded, appreciative of Jonah's words. He was already a brilliant dad, let alone a brilliant fiance. Their was something about him that was different, different to everyone else she had been with.

Cesca got excited now, excited for going home, excited for christmas, excited that soon enough none of this world be lies, it would all be out in the open. Whether people chose to accept them was another matter.

Jonah thought it over in his head. Technically, seeing as the baby was conceived around July. And Cesca hadn't taught since then their wasn't a problem. The problem they had was they were in a relationship whilst Cesca was still his teacher, but technically she hadn't been, this, it could work.

Jonah explained his theory to Cesca "Jonah you are right, i haven't taught you since Isla was conceived but it depends how everyone else views it, our opinion, it doesn't really matter. Our thoughts our wishes no one will care about them, they are going to think, their going to think that i took advantage of you, but don't you worry about it baby."

Jonah focused his eyes on the road. He could see the airport now, it was time to go and face the music.

Cesca began walking towards the airport entrance, Cesca's dad having took the baby out of the car already. Jonah pulled Cesca back though, "Cesca, i don't want to do this. Please."

Cesca shook her head, holding his face, kissing his lips gently as tears began to fall down their cheeks. "No Jonah, we need to go now or we will be running forever. We still have time, time to be together, we don't know what's going to happen... But i don't care." Cesca said, her tone slightly firm but subtle all the same...

"Come on J, i am ready, and i need you to be too, i need you to look after our little one, always, always talk about me to her, if i am gone for a while..." Cesca said whilst walking towards the airport.

There was nothing Jonah could say that was going to change her mind, he knew that. "Don't ever worry about it Ces, we are a family, we are her parents. Were going to be just fine..."

"You changed your tune" Cesca said sarcastically.

"I need to do this for you, if it's what you really, honestly want..." Jonah replied.

"It is" Cesca said softly as she kissed him, it was time to wave goodbye to Spain.

Touching down surprisingly put a smile on Cesca's face, christmas was only four days away and Cesca and Jonah were going shopping for their family. This may be the last time, the last time they were going to be together happily for a while. Being back at the house didn't seem real. She hadn't been here for months now but it was still left exactly how she had left it.

Jonah carried the bags into Cesca's house, Cesca having already assigned rooms.

"Wonder if our room is soundproof?" Cesca giggled as Jonah took her into his arms...

"Ces" Jonah groaned excitedly making Cesca giggle even more.

"So, i have a plan! Today were staying in, tomorrow we are going out, simples." Cesca said, still giggling.

"Ok mum!" Jonah said.

"Oi you!" Cesca said giving Jonah a playful punch.

"Upstairs" Jonah demanded, "We have unpacking to do." Jonah said before they made their ways upstairs. Their cases sat on the bed as Cesca began to unzip them. Her efforts were in vain though, Jonah had other ideas, he picked her up, placing her on top of the cases. Pulling her skirt off swiftly, revealing some very unexpected underwear. "What?" Cesca giggled. "Too much for you to handle?" Cesca was sat at the same level as Jonah now, the perfect spot for Jonah to plant soft kisses on her lips. Cesca pulled away after a minute though "Jonah, you do realize we have a baby to be looking after."

Cesca couldn't believe the words that had just escaped her lips, her, Jonah and their beautiful baby girl. "Ummm Jonah, i just realized, we haven't got anything for the baby, we are going to have to go out?" Jonah laughed.

"Come on then beautiful."

They arrived at the local baby shop; Mothercare and carefully picked out a cot, a pram, a travel seat, a moses basket, clothes, bottles, nappies, baby monitors, bedding, blankets, a baby bath and the cutest little pink teddy bear that Cesca couldn't avoid buying.

"Babe, we will never fit all of this into the car!" Jonah said as Cesca began looking at carpets, paint, curtains and other furniture for Isla's room.

"Jonah, my dearest fiance, have you ever heard of delivery?" Cesca replied sarcastically, making Jonah laugh.

Minutes later Cesca had chosen the contents of her daughters bedroom, she had decided, instead of going for the stereotypical pink her daughters nursery and things would be brown and cream. It looked incredibly adorable in the catalogues. They had everything now and had to rush home and wait for it all to arrive.

Jonah stopped the car to find the delivery people had beaten them there. Cesca laughed at the sight of her dad who was getting increasingly frustrated trying to explain to the driver that they hadn't ordered anything "It's ok papa, we just bought it." Cesca said as she directed the driver to Isla's bedroom.

Cesca signed on the dotted line to confirm the things had been delivered and shut the door on the driver to find Jonah standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands quickly finding her bum "Oi hold up there tiger, our baby needs to sleep in her own room tonight so you better be getting on with it, you need to paint and put the furniture together, i will do the rest, you will just make a mess!" Cesca smiled and planted a kiss on Jonah's lips. "Now mama, where is my little princess, mummy needs a cuddle." Cesca said as she walked away from Jonah into the living room. She took her sleeping beauty into her arms cradling her close to her body as familiar muscular arms tied around her waist again as the proud mummy and daddy took in their daughters beauty.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Perfect" Cesca said as she admired her daughters bedroom. After five hours of laying carpets, painting , putting furniture together and of course attending to Isla when she needed them, they were done. Cesca and Jonah stepped back. They loved what they had created, it was just perfect for their little girl. Beautiful pictures hung from the walls and a huge variety of baby outfits in the wardrobe and drawers. It really felt like they had their little girl now.

Cesca and Jonah made their way downstairs, Jonah cradling a crying Isla in his arms. "She needs her nappy changing." Eva, Cesca's mum told them. Cesca and Jonah looked at each other, they had no clue what they were supposed to do. "Come here you two, i'll show you" Cesca's mum continued noticing the puzzled looks on their faces.

Within minutes Cesca and Jonah had mastered the arts of changing a nappy and their beautiful Isla was sound asleep again. "Baby, it's time she goes to bed now." Jonah said to Cesca as he stroked her thigh. Cesca nodded, secretly moving Jonah's hand a little higher up her thigh. Cesca's mum and dad planted delicate kisses on Isla's forehead as they said goodnight to Isla. "I think we will be heading to bed too mom, busy day tomorrow..." Cesca's mums expression changed to one of worry. "But you guys haven't eaten yet?" Cesca and Jonah looked at each other flirtatiously. "No mom, were fine, just need to get some sleep." Her mum nodded and they all headed upstairs. Cesca placed their baby carefully in her cot and they watched her sleep for just a few minutes. She was so small. Much smaller than a newborn baby, but she was perfect, she was t.h.e.i.r little girl and they would do absolutly anything for her.

"Bedtime for us Kirby boy!" Cesca said giggling as she led Jonah away, into their bedroom. They became familiar with each other again quickly, satisfying each others needs, trapped in their own, exclusive world entirely until the baby monitor sounded and the peircing cries from the room next door bought them back down to earth. "I will go see to her" Cesca said jumping out of bed but of course, not before planting a kiss on Jonah's lips that left him wondering.

Cesca quietly slipped back in to bed, noticing that Jonah had fallen asleep. Her body pressed lightly against his and his hands found her waist. "Oh, playing that trick on me, it's obvious your not asleep." Jonah giggled.

"I can't believe this has happened to us Cesca, and it all happened so so quickly."

"I know, engaged and we have a beautiful baby. We are so lucky Jonah."

"Hmmm, not lucky enough though." Jonah replied.

Cesca knew exactly what we meant, he didn't need to explain. "Look, you. I am ready, ready to take my punishment, better to get it over and done with right?"

Jonah didn't say anything, he just pulled her further into his embrace. Kissing her hair and rubbing her back. "No matter what happens, you will always have me, and our baby. We will be waiting if worst comes to worst, and if not, we will have the perfect little family."

Cesca looked at Jonah, her eyes full of something he hadn't noticed in her eyes ever before. "You can't keep dismissing the facts Jonah, i am going to prison and thats the end of it." She rolled over her back facing him and fell into a deep sleep. Not having to go to Isla once.

Cesca woke to the soft sound of Isla crying, she reached out for Jonah but her hands caught the air and fell to the bed, it wasn't like him, to get out of bed without her but then she remembered last nights events. She dragged herself out of bed to see to Isla.

The most beautiful thing alerted her as she walked into Isla's nursery. Jonah's head was propped against the cot and his closed eyes watched her as he slept. He had ovbiously been the one seeing to Isla throughout the night, she smiled at the sight in front of her. She carefully picked up a whimpering Isla and carried her downstairs, placing her in her moses basket as she went to prepare her bottle.

Jonah appeared besides her seconds later, taking hold of her hands as their bodies pressed together. "Thankyou" she said faintly. "What? She is my baby to you know, you needed to sleep..." Jonah said with a quiet laugh. Cesca grabbed Jonah by the hand, dragging him towards the living room, she sat down Isla in her arms drinking slowly. Cesca's body rested in Jonah's arms... They stayed like this for ages watching Isla drink, exchanging passion filled, meaningful kisses. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and they heard a familiar but unwelcome voice. Maybe Christmas wasn't going to be so perfect after all...


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Cesca's heart began to beat faster, what was she supposed to do, pretend not to be there seemed the obvious choice but Isla's peircing cries spoilt the plan.

"That's it Jonah, it's time to come clean." Cesca said as tears began to fall down her face.

Jonah shook his head and took his fiance into his arms. They kissed, like they hadn't ever kissed before and Cesca drew back as she heard the steady knocks again. She nodded before going to answer the door, leaving Jonah to stand in the middle of the living room.

Her shaky hands reached for the handle, turning it slowly. Her worst nightmare became her reality, it really was her. Her heart sank as she flashed Adana a false smile. "Babysitting are we?" Adana asked with a smile, cooing at the baby in Cesca's arms. Cesca took a death breath.

"No, actually, this is my baby, Isla." Cesca replied. Adana's eyes widened. "My haven't you been busy! Where have you been all this time? Is daddy here too? I think congratulations are in order."

Cesca nodded as she stepped aside allowing Adana to enter the house. Adana walked into the living room taking a seat on the sofa. "One sec, just go make us some coffee's." Cesca said exiting the living room and finding Jonah in the kitchen. Tears were rolling steadily, silently down his face as he shook his head violently. "Come on baby" Cesca said with a smile as she took hold of his hand leading him towards the living room but he pulled her back, kissing her gently. Cesca walked into the living room, "Adana, we, we need to talk..." she said as Jonah entered the living room, taking hold of Cesca's hand. "I know your going to be shocked and i know exactly what your going to think but please, hear us out." Cesca continued. Adana's jaw seemed to be dragging across the floor as she watched the scene before her. "Don't tell me..." she said shaking her head. Cesca and Jonah sat on the seat opposite her, Isla asleep in Jonah's arms and Cesca's arm rested across Jonah's leg...

"Look. Adana, this may be a little strange but i am going to be completly open with you. I fell for Jonah, i really really did. It was the summer holidays when things started to happen... Properly. And it went from there. I have been in Spain with my family and Jonah has been here but i fell pregnant... Isla was born 17 weeks early so i had to stay until she came out of hospital. Me and Jonah, were engaged, i love him and that's all there is to it."

Adana just stared at the couple and their baby. She couldn't believe even Cesca was capable of making such a mess of things. She did know this was illegal? She realized that Cesca and Jonah were close but not _this _close. She shook her head. "Only you could get yourself into such a mess Cesca Montoya." Adana said. "I don't know what i should do?" she continued.  
>"Adana?" Cesca questioned.<p>

Adana's head still shook though she was deep in thought. "I don't know Cesca, i can't condone what you have done but i don't know if i can destroy it, destroy my best friend's life... Did it have to be my best friend that got herself involved with a student? It's illegal Cesca."

Cesca bowed her head down but quickly lifted it again "I love him Adana. More than the world. And i love our baby. Do what you need to is all i can say..." Cesca's hand reached for Jonah's face as she wiped away the tears before she left the room and headed for her bedroom...


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Jonah held his little girl close to him. But his eyes were fixed on Adana.

"Miss Lawal. I understand the circumstances aren't good. I understand that it is illegal but i really really love Cesca. She means the world to me and without her, my life isn't worth living, apart from for our baby. I can't live without her." Jonah said in a broken voice.

Adana could sense every ounce of emotion escaping Jonah's lips. She believed. She believed that it really was true love, true love of which the fate lied entirely in her hands. She was in such an awkward situation and part of her wished she had never of come to Cesca's today, or any day. But part of her was glad she had, because if it had been someone else, anybody else they would be no where near as understanding as she was.

"Right, we need to sort this once and for all... I need to see both of you..." Adana said, her voice stern but understanding. Jonah nodded rising from his seat, signalling for Adana to follow. He took her to their bedroom where they found Cesca sobbing in to their sheets. Jonah placed Isla in the moses basket and took Cesca into his arms, allowing her to sob into his chest. He kissed her head and held her face gently, wiping away her tears. He held her jaw up in line with his kissing the pain away. "Jonah, i can't do this, i don't want this to be over, i really really love you." Jonah leant back against the bed allowing her to fall into his arms, closer to him. "I love you too baby, more than anything." Cesca became more alert quickly. "Where is Isla, i need to hold my baby?" she said quickly. Adana walked over to the moses basket, picked up the baby and placed her in Cesca's arms. She watched as Jonah cradled Cesca and as Cesca cradled the baby.

She shook her head, how could she ruin this, she didn't have it in her to destroy a family, tear it to peices, it was out of her character. She felt Cesca's eyes watching her and she met the gaze. "Please, Adana, can i have five more minutes with my baby and my fiance?" Cesca gasped through the tears and the pain.

Adana swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She shook her head slowly. "No Cesca, you can't... You can have a lifetime with them, i won't be saying anything, not to anyone, i can see how happy the three of you are, your a family and i can't ruin that..."

A gasp escaped Cesca's lips as the tears began to fall once more. Tears of happiness this time. "Adana, thankyou thankyou thankyou." Cesca said as she ran to give her a hug. Adana smiled, she knew she had made the right decision.

Adana spent the rest of the day with the Montoya/Kirby household. Cesca lay in Jonah's arms, wide smiles on their faces, Isla slept next to them in the moses basket. It made Adana happy knowing that she had put the smiles on these faces. Her thoughts were interrupted as Cesca spoke to her. "Adana? Will you come for Christmas?" Cesca asked.

"No, no, no!" Adana replied. "Christmas is for family..." she continued.

"And for friends..." Jonah said. "I want you to be here Adana" Cesca added.

Adana smiled, "Ok then, only if your sure..." the couple nodded.

"I can't think of anything more perfect" Cesca said.


	50. Chapter 50

_Authors note - So! We are still here at 50 chapters! WOW! We have been writing for almost two months now and i hope you have enjoyed the chapters written so far. I thought i would take this time to thankyou for reading from all of the writers of this fanfic. We have really really enjoyed all of the feedback you have given negative and positive. We hope you have enjoyed it so far and we still have a lot more to offer. And as we celebrate writing our 50th chapter i would like to inform you that me and the team have decided that we would love for one of the readers to become a guest writer for one of our future chapters. Although the chapter is still undecided it will be one of the most exciting chapters in which the story will begin to reach it's climax. If you would like to be the guest writer please inform us by sending a tweet to TeamLaylaa and the chosen guest writer will be informed and announced in one of the following chapters. Thankyou, once again. The WaterlooRoadFanfiction team.. x_

Chapter 50

Cesca woke. She couldn't quite believe that she had woken in her own bed, beside her fiance, her baby sleeping soundly next to her. After yesterday's events she expected to be laying on a cell bed wondering about home, where she should be.

Isla had woken only a couple of times during the night and Cesca and Jonah had both woken to attend to her, not wanting to leave eachothers, or their babies side. Cesca rolled over to face Jonah, her arm resting on his chest as he watched her contently. She watched him too, neither of them speaking a word. She nuzzled into him, taking in his scent, wishing they could lay like this together but today was a rush. With less than two days before christmas they needed to go shopping. Jonah stroked Cesca's leg before speaking for the first time that morning. "Cesca, we should be getting up baby." This only made Cesca sink deeper into his embrace "Five more minutes" she sighed. Jonah didn't complain he just simply held her as they fell back to sleep in each other's arms.

The woke a while later to a knock at the bedroom door. Cesca's mum walked in surprising them with Cesca's dads scrambled eggs and tomato's. "Yum" Cesca said as she thanked her mum. "Mind if i take Isla down with me, give you two a chance to eat and get ready?" Cesca's mum asked. Cesca smiled, she loved how much her family loved Isla, and Jonah. "No go ahead mom, we won't be to long.."

Cesca's mum left, being sure to close the door behind her. Cesca moved closer to Jonah pushing the breakfast out of the way as she curled up next to him. Her hands stroked his torso as he lapped up with scrambled eggs and joined her, further underneath the covers.

An hour later they were both showered and dressed and ready to head off shopping. They weren't going to obvious places but unusual ones. They stayed closer to eachother realizing how close they came to being over yesterday, they learnt to appreciate their relationship again, not take it for granted. It was not a relationship that could afford to be taken for granted, it was special, unique and in the eyes of the law... wrong.

After buying everything they needed they decided to take time for themselves, realizing they still hadn't bought anything for eachother.. They both had ideas in their heads so as soon as they left each other almost immediatly they were back together again, driving home to decorate the house with the rest of the family.

Cesca's dad had dragged everything out of the loft in search for the christmas tree, although Cesca didn't have a christmas tree and Cesca and Jonah had just bought an array of decorations. A tree, baubles and other pretty christmas decorations that would hang off of walls and ceilings, and some that sat in windows and played music. They had bought a huge food hamper that contained everything traditional, a turkey and the heaps of junk food eaten on christmas. They were well prepared, this was going to be the best christmas ever, by far.

They arrived home to find Cesca's dad once again in a bit of a state. "I can't find the christmas tree Cesca, i have been looking for it all day..." Cesca was in hysterics. "No dad, thats because i didn't have one, haven't bothered with Christmas for the past few years... We bought one today though."

Cesca's dad nodded and removed the tree from the car, clearly eager to prepare the house for christmas.

"Stop acting like a child Michael" Cesca's mum shouted.

Cesca and Jonah laughed at the pair arguing. Jonah swept Cesca off of her feet, literally as he carried Cesca towards the house. But the romantic moment didn't go as he had planned as he stumbled over a step, luckily breaking Cesca's fall. Cesca laughed, climbing on top of Jonah outside the house.

"You two. Certain things are best kept for the bedroom could you come in please?" Cesca's mum asked.

Cesca and Jonah laughed like children "Sorry Ma." Cesca said, climbing off of Jonah, waiting for him to stand so they could enter the house together. Jonah pushed her against the wall of the house, kissing her, their tongues brushing voilently, making all sorts of noises. Cesca heard people clapping besides them. Her neighbours stood their laughing as the pair kissed. They were an elderly couple who had always been good to Cesca.

Cesca laughed again, "Hey you two, fancy popping round on christmas eve for a sherry or something?" Cesca asked still laughing.

"Oooo yes, that would be rather lovely dear" the old woman replied.


	51. Chapter 51

_Authors note - So! We have made an early decision about the guest writer and decided that Madeliene Philpott will guest write a chapter with us, she is a very lovely reader of the fanfic and always reviews it, she also writes a lovely fanfic herself which will be linked up with the chapter she guest writes. She will be informed of which chapter she will be writing in the next few days, watch this space and enjoy!_

Chapter 51

The family had dedicated the day to making the house worthy of christmas, a special time of year for them all for once, the first christmas as a family. They had hung decorations on the walls and ceiling and were now busy being confused at the tree...

"I wish this bloody tree would stand up!" Jonah said, clearly becoming agitated.

"Mind your language Jonah" Cesca mum said, silencing him. "Sorry Eva" Jonah said calmly.

"Cesca Montoya!" Jonah screeched as the tree fell towards Cesca.

"It's Kirby actually" Cesca said in the most sarcastic tone she could muster but secretly she hated the thought of being a Montoya now. She wanted the same last name as her baby and the love of her life. Jonah rose from his position on the ground wrapping his arms securely around Cesca's waist, pushing her against the wall tracing kisses along her jawline until he reached her ear, whispering softly so only she could hear "Merry Christmas Mrs Kirby." Cesca giggled, repeating his actions and whispering into his ear, "Merry Christmas to you too Mr Kirby."

The whole family stood back taking in the beauty of the newly decorated room. It really felt like Christmas now, one that was worth remembering for sure. One that was sure to make everyone smile. Cesca looked around at the smiles painted on each and everyone's faces. Cesca watched as her dad wrapped her arms around her mum's waist, kissing her cheek until she turned around to face him, and he placed a gentle peck on her lips.

Ten years ago that would have made Cesca feel sick, it just wasn't right then. They were older, they shouldn't still do that. But as Cesca evaluated the situation again there couldn't be anything more right. They still had that spark, the light they had ignited almost thirty years ago and ten years after that the spark was still there, still burning.

That would be Cesca and Jonah in forty years, she just knew it. Still very much in love, that passion still alive. Their family complete, smiles on their faces, that light still burning, until the very day they both said goodnight to the world and met in a different place.

Cesca shuddered. She knew she shouldn't think of that, she should focus very much on the present but Cesca wasn't afraid of death, the was afraid of leaving her loved ones behind. Jonah had felt her shudder and pulled her closer to him. Her head rested on his chest, both sensing one another smiling as Jonah kissed the top of her head.

At that exact moment they heard the quiet screams through the baby monitor of their little girl, Isla obviously wanted some love and attention and Eva, Cesca's mum was quick to volunteer "Ooh no baby, i will go and see to her."

"No, mum, i'll go, you sit down and have a sherry or something, whatever old people drink at christmas." Cesca giggled, responding to her mum's plea to help.

"Cheeky." her mum replied cheekily.

Cesca reappeared minutes later, "That's her sorted" she said, winking at Jonah.

"No kids, i think you be getting off to bed..." Cesca's mum said as Cesca perched herself on Jonah's lap suggestively.

"OK!" Jonah and Cesca said in sync as they jumped off of the sofa, running up the stairs like school children.

"Now, it's time i said Merry Christmas properly!" Jonah said.

Cesca giggled as Jonah's body covered her, the lights went out and they said goodnight to everything that wasn't eachother.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

It had been a busy but enjoyable day, the presents were all wrapped and were sat under the tree, the christmas eve platter, Cesca's mum style had been set out of the dining room table and the family favourite christmas tunes were now playing after hundreds of classic christmas films having already been on that day.

The doorbell was already sounding, Adana arriving first with her new man. Her neighbours second and a few others that had been invited turned up one by one, bearing gifts for the baby and the rest of the family. The doorbell rang a final time and Cesca went to answer it leaving everyone in the living room as they passed Isla around each having a cuddle and taking pictures of the little princess in her elf outfit.

She reached the door to find no one there... She looked down on to the porch floor finding a basket of gifts their for her and the baby. She read the card attached, it read.

"Congratulations Cesca to you and your boyfriend on the baby and we wish you a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! From the staff of Waterloo Road."

Cesca picked up the heavy basket, she wondered about who had been at her door just a minute earlier but didn't think much of it... She had already made the decision not to return to Waterloo Road though she hadn't yet discussed it with Jonah... He expected her to wait, wait until he had finished school but so far, this wasn't her intention.

She placed the things under the tree as everyone questioned where they had come from "Waterloo Road staff..." Cesca replied simply. Adana raised her eyebrow... "Hmmm" she said but the conversation was quickly dodged as they spoke of happier things.

"I can't believe how _normal _your and Jonah's relationship is... Was it ever... _awkward?_" Adana asked intrigued.

"No, not really... I didn't let anything happen at first, i couldn't but i _loved_ him. I couldn't help it Adana i really really couldn't... Anyway, i am not his teacher any more... Well haven't been. He is my fiance, not my pupil..." Cesca said honestly...

"I am _so so _happy for you" Adana said with a smile.

Hearing them words escaping her friend's lips made Cesca's heart fall... It Adana could be happy for them, why couldn't anyone else? It was simple. They loved each other.

She watched Jonah as he held their daughter. Love shone through every part of his body. This wasn't a schoolboy she watched, it was a man, her fiance and he loved her and their baby more than the world, it was clear and his words and actions reminded her all of the time. Something in Cesca's heart told her that they were going to be ok, despite the problems they were facing they would be ok in the end.

Cesca absent mindedly made her way towards Jonah sitting on his lap, taking their baby into her arms, everyone watched as her head fell against Jonah's chest as they watched their little one. It was a picture perfect moment and everyone around them were full of smiles and happiness. Everyone was happy, _everyone._

Later that evening Audrey, Cesca's next door neighbour was telling a story of her and John's son, when he was younger.

"I think you know him Cesca." Audrey piped up.

Cesca raised her eyebrow "Do i? What's his name?" Cesca asked.

"Christopher Mead" Audrey said proudly.

Cesca's head darted straight towards Adana before she spoke quickly, confidently "No, no, i don't know him..."

Audrey nodded. "Must be thinking of someone else then."

Cesca laughed "Yeah, oh well, i am sure he is lovely."

The conversation was quickly forgotten as the topic changed to the following day.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

They woke up full of excitement. It was christmas morning and Cesca had been unwelcomly woken up by Isla, though she didn't mind it was Christmas morning and Isla was probably as excited as everyone else. Who was she kidding? The baby was probably screaming just like normal, not even knowing it was Christmas at all.

Cesca jumped on top of Jonah startling him, but he smiled as she kissed him full on the lips. "Merry Christmas Baby" she said, dragging him out of the bed. "We have a baby to wish Merry Christmas too as well."

Jonah rubbed his eyes sleepily. But alerted Cesca rapidly as he grabbed hold of her, lifting her into the air and throwing her back on to the bed.

"Jonah." Cesca said confused.

He jumped back on top of her, kissing her passionatly, their tongues mingling as snow fell outside of their window. It hadn't snowed this bad in Rochdale in years. It was beautiful, the perfect weather for the perfect Christmas.

Minutes later they were back out of bed, in Isla's bedroom, cradling her gently. They took her downstairs holding her, feeding her, her lovely and warm bottle as they watched the icicles drip on the outside of the window panes. The fire roared in front of them as the clock ticked slowly, they sat there in each others arms, watching their baby as her eyes moved slowly around the room focusing back and forth from the fire to the tree and the presents underneath it. "Do you think she knows?" Cesca asked.

"Of course she does babe, she knows a lot more than she lets on." Jonah said, effectivley making Cesca smile. She wished Isla would remember this, though she wouldn't, this special moment before christmas really did begin. It was only 5:43 just now. They still had the rest of the day to enjoy properly. But for now, they were content, they were happy.

9:00am on the dot, Cesca's family emerged from upstairs. Cesca's mum automatically wrapping her arms around the family. She was small, very small but her heart was the biggest, always in the right place.

"Merry Christmas Everyone" the family said, exchanging hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Present time?" Eva said almost immediatly.

Cesca laughed "Ok then."

They ripped open the wrapping paper, showing Isla the pretty clothes and toys and teddy bears she had recieved, also opening the presents from the rest of the family, happily avoiding the ones from each other. Cesca and Jonah had quite a collection of things now, things that belonged to them both, as a family.

It was time now. Time to open the ones from eachother. They opened them at the same time, taking in every moment, not breaking the eye contact for a second. They had loads of funny presents from each other, the usual couple type of presents. They held the final two presents. Two boxes. They opened them, Jonah's box revealed a watch "Look at the back" Cesca said biting her lip, wondering whether Jonah liked it or not. The back read "For you Jonah, my love, my heart, my soul, i love you. Cesca"

Tears formed in Jonah's eyes as he kissed her gently. "Thankyou, i love it, so so much. Your turn..."

Cesca opened the little box, revealing the most beautiful bracelet. She smiled, her name was engraved on the front. "Now look at the back." Cesca giggled, thinking he was joking. She turned the bracelet onto it's back. "For Cesca, My one and only forever. I love you. Jonah xx"

Tears formed in Cesca's eyes too. She fell into his arms. He held her tight. They had the most important thing, each other and when they didn't they would have something to remind them. The family were all smiles. It was Christmas, it was early and they were already having the time of their lives.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

The need for chocolate on Christmas wasn't different in this houshold. Bowls and bowls of lunchtime, festive snacks were on the coffee table. They munched on the snacks whilst Eva prepared the dinner. Cesca offered to do it, but with her track record her mum refused.

Cesca and Jonah had dressed Isla in a Santa suit today. She looked so cute as she slept silently in the moses basket. Her lips occasionally forming into a smile when Cesca and Jonah focused their attention on her.

It was time for Cesca and Jonah to get ready. The shower began to run, Cesca liked the warmth of it. Especially on a day like this when you could almost freeze to death. Cesca let the water run down her body as she tilted her head back so the water would fall onto her face. The bathroom door opened. Cesca assumed it was Jonah, forgotten something again was always his excuse but Cesca knew that he liked to spy on her in the shower.

Then she felt the familiar muscular arms around her body. Her eyes opened quickly. Water hitting her eyeballs, causing them to stink. Cesca rubbed them before looking at Jonah, astonished to say the least.

"Did i say you could invade my showertime?" She asked.

"I didn't need an invitation!" Jonah replied cheekily, pushing Cesca against the tiled wall. The coldness of the tiles made her gasp but she soon recovered as Jonah's lips locked with hers, they kissed passionatly, the water still towering on top of them, hitting their skin and running down the drain. Jonah pushed her further against the wall as his hands started to made their way down her body.

Cesca pulled his hands away from her, "No Jonah, not in the shower. Don't go there."

Jonah laughed, "What was i going to do?"

"You know what you were going to do, just as much as i do." Cesca replied, wrapping Jonah's arms around her waist again, her head resting on his chest like it had a hundred times before. "Merry Chistmas baby." she said quietly, so not even Jonah could hear it.

Her mind kept wandering to something else but as Jonah lifted her head, kissing her again her thoughts were forgotten for the time being, she didn't know when they would next resurface.

Cesca got out of the shower, Jonah followed. She reached for a towel off of the rack and wrapped it around the two of them. "Cesca, towels were invented for drying, not for hugging." Jonah reminded her.

"I know that, i just wanted to be close to you all of the time..." She replied.

The towel dropped as Jonah wrapped his arms around Cesca again. There they both were, standing naked in the bathroom sharing such a powerful embrace that was able to tell the world how much they were in love.

They parted as Cesca reminded them both that people would start to arrive within the next half an hour, though they had a feeling it was going to be a rather open house. They didn't care though, the more the merrier.

Cesca decided that today of all days she needed to look her best, she wanted to impress Jonah as she had high hopes of a romantic night for the two of them after the guests had left. She picked out a dress, suitable for christmas, the colours red and white, she would be warm and most importantly she knew Jonah would love it.

Jonah was wearing the jumper Cesca's mum and dad had bought for him, he liked it and it wasn't the typical "granddad" jumper. He had surprised himself at how much Cesca's family had quickly become his own, he didn't want to sound disrespectful but he rarely thought about his dad, in fact he wished that he would never return, his return meant the end of Cesca and Jonah's relationship. Just for now, until she returned home to her family.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

They were sat around the dinner table with the usual guests. They were enjoying the day, laughing, telling really bad jokes, singing and eating of course. Cesca's mums food always reminded everyone of heaven, traditional and well learnt, obviously not a patch on Cesca's cooking.

It was a christmas full of paper hats and dodgy jokes that everyone laughs at, just for the sake of it. It was a christmas full of tipsy conversation and trees that keep falling down. It was a christmas full of love and family, blood related or not.

It was getting late, Isla had been sound asleep for a couple of hours now. The guests were busy chatting amongst themselves, leaving Jonah sat on the chair. Cesca was curled into a ball on Jonah's lap, her eyes wide, looking deep into his, reading his thoughts.

They were interrupted by the shatter of the window as it hit the floor, knocking the tree over once more. Everyone leapt out of their seats. Their was nothing there, but a window doesn't just smash on it's own. Their was a knock at the door then and something was dropped through the letterbox. Jonah was holding Cesca who was shaking like a leaf. Tears running down her face, it was silent.

Jonah let go of Cesca heading towards the door. The loss of his touch frightened her. What is there was someone upstairs? With their baby? She was scared, unsure what had just happened. Jonah returned, holding a letter, it was for Cesca, but her name was written in scary newspaper letters, he didn't want to give it to her, but it was too late, she had already snatched it out of his hands.

She tore it open, reading it carfully. In newspaper letters it read.

"I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING CESCA MONTOYA, WATCH OUT"

Her brain was fizzled and her breathing shallow, she took one last deep breath before collapsing to the floor.

Jonah joined her on the floor, lifted her head cradled her gently as her drowsy eyes cried tears, but this time the crying was deeper, more meaningful than ever. Jonah took hold of the letter, reading it with disbelief. Adana and Cesca's mum and dad read it too as Jonah picked Cesca up off the floor. She still wasn't communicating, she was hearing voices, bad voices she was seeing things, her heart beated out of time, her brain was working overtime. She felt like something bad had captured her soul. Something that was determined to make her pay for what she did.


	56. Chapter 56

Authors Note - Hey Guys! So! Our guest writer will feature in the next chapter but just giving you a head's up. This fanfiction will be coming to an end soon so these chapters will be one of the last. We would like to take this opportunity to say thankyou and of course, to enjoy the last few chapters. x

Chapter 56

Her body seemed lifeless. Hollow almost. Like she wasn't at home, like she was in a different place if she was there at all... Jonah cradled her still, realizing the reality of their situation. Their nightmare had in fact become their_ reality._ Cesca's thoughts were circling around in her head but they were so surreal they seemed to _not _be her thoughts but thoughts that had been implanted into her brain by evil. By regret. By guilt.

Words remained unspoken by every individual in the room, they had their head in their hands, unsure what to make of the situation. Each and every one of them wished that they could sort the situation, whoever this person was had a very sick mind. A spiteful, sick and evil mind, one that didn't care who is hurt and how badly.

Cesca suddenly became more alert as she saw a face staring at her through the broken window. Though seconds later it had dissapeared. She definatly wasn't imagining things, something was really, truly there, she wasn't the only one that saw it, the other did too. It was horrible, that person stuck around to see the reaction of it's victims, though they all didn't get a proper glimpse, Jonah stood, running out of the front door, chasing after the running person but he was too late, they had gone.

"ISLA. ISLA. ISLA" Cesca chanted. Though her body became lifeless once more, she didn't speak, just stared at the broken window. Jonah wandered up the stairs with Adana to fetch the baby, reunite her with her mum.

Jonah's heart skipped a beat, the baby wasn't there, she was gone, there was no trace of her.

He ran down the stairs, "The baby, Isla, she has gone." he said through the tears.

Eva let out a cry, Cesca said nothing, her head didn't change position but tears rolled silently down her cheeks. They had taken her baby, they wanted to punish her. She had done bad, bad things and now, it was finally time to pay.

First they had taken her baby and every little part of her told her that she was never going to see her beautiful little face again but how could she let her baby pay for something she did wrong. She was born out of love, at no fault of her own and she shouldn't be punished. But something deep inside of her, that same evil told her that her baby was better off without her but her overpowering instinct told her different.

She was now hearing voices again, she saw an image in her head. Her baby, in a room, on her own, screaming the walls down, she needed her mummy and daddy, they needed her.

The guests decided they should leave, they weren't helping the situation and it was getting late, this was a family thing, that needed to be sorted out. Jonah and Cesca were both blank now so Eva saw them off. Cesca's parents stood in the kitchen, holding eachother. They couldn't believe what had happened. They shouldn't have let them return.

Cesca and Jonah were sitting on the sofa, staring into space. They didn't communicate, didn't say a word. Cesca was still overcome by something strange. Jonah was distraught, words wouldn't leave his mouth, his body was stiff, couldn't move.

Cesca's eyes suddenly fluttered. She became herself again but still felt the same emotions as before, just the voices and pictures had gone. She sat in silence and awaited their return, she could feel that it wouldn't be long. She was right, they came back. They seemed to guide her somewhere. She stood, following the voices. The rest of the family followed her as she walked out into the night, not knowing where she was going, not knowing where they were taking her. Not really taking in the situation.


	57. Chapter 57

Authors Note - Hey Guys! This, i have here for you is the truly amazing guest chapter written by Madeleine Philpott. I read this chapter and suddenly the story has a whole other meaning, i would like to thank Madeleine for her hard work and dedication to writing this chapter and being a supporter of the fanfiction. I am so so pleased with her take on the storyline and hope you will be too... Madeleine also writes her own Cesca and Jonah fanfiction that i strongly suggest you should all read .com/ thankyou for your support and enjoy!

Chapter 57

Cesca kept on walking, her feet following her head. Cesca didn't have a chance to think or feel she simply kept on walking. Walking into the darkness. Walking into the cold. Walking into the loneliness of the night. What was she doing? Truth was she didn't have a clue, but she kept on walking, the voices were getting louder, a slight dizziness swept over her, like a cave wanting to swallow her up, but it seemed to pass as quickly as it hit her. Her heart pounded against her hollow chest, it ached, and it hurt. Cesca was in so much pain, she was broken, a lost soul. Her daughter meant the world, she was the other half of the most important part of her life, she was hers and Jonah's there little angel, their gorgeous little Isla. Her palms were sweaty and so was her forehead that had now broken out in sweats despite the cold air which felt as though it could cause frost bite blasted every part of her fragile body. Her finger nails turned blue, her body shuddered, her breath added to the mist that clogged up the air. Every part of Cesca wanted to break down, hide away, crash and burn but the voices wouldn't let her. The voices held tight of her like a dog on a lead, controlling her every move as if she were a robot. A robot without emotions or feelings. Her hair whipped across her face with every gush of wind, her nose ran, the snot trickling down towards her lip. Her eyes now resembled those of a panda as her tears stained her delicate cheeks in midnight black mascara. The snow began to fall once more, what seemed to be the most perfect Christmas was soon turning in to one sick nightmare. The snow no longer seemed pretty, delicate and light, it just made every step, every breath more of a struggle, the pavement was frosty causing her to slide and occasionally trip. Cesca was isolated from everyone around her, no one was around except Jonah, who had followed her but chosen to keep a sensible distance, she wasn't herself; she wasn't the Cesca he knew so well and loved so much. She was in a world of her own an isolated bubble, a world full of pain and suffering, a world that Jonah shared but wasn't in. He was hurting to but being the mature loving guy that he was; he was being strong for Cesca and their little girl. Who knew where she was, out in the cold, in the dead of night. The snow kept on falling, gracefully landing on their cold, tear stained noses. Cesca had nothing but a jumper and her not so warm heels which were now completely ruined, due to the melting snow and slush that lay beneath her feet. Jonah's eyes were fixed on every movement Cesca made, he didn't want to shock her but he also didn't want to leave her. They carried on walking until they reached a park. Cesca found she sat on the swings, the park was deserted, even the local yobs had found some joy in their hearts to celebrate Christmas with their families.

She gently rocked backwards and forwards her arms slowly wrapping themselves around her body, she was slowly feeling the reality of the situation it was properly sinking in, her body shuddered as she broke down in tears, letting out screams of pain as every other tear fell to the ground. Whatever happened to Christmas being the most joyous time of year, a time for family friends, a time for thinking of others, good will to all men? Cesca was always so thankful for everyday she had spent with Jonah, for everyday she was able to spend in his arms. For every moment their lips were able to meet and tongues lock together in unison. For every moment she was able to say I love you. Cesca had never felt like this about anyone, there really was a soul mate out there for everyone, but why did it have to be so complicated, why did falling in love have to hurt so many people, bring so many lies and risks into what was meant to be something magical and special, something everybody celebrated. Jonah couldn't bear to stand within the shadows anymore he had to step out be there for his Cesca, hold her whilst she cried, clear away the pain. Her body was hunched over as she sat with her hands clasping the chains of the swing, he crouched down, his breath warmed her face, sending chills down her spine, and he lifted her head with his masculine arms and delicate movements. Her eyes looked up; there was no shock, no reason to gasp. Cesca knew from the first breath she felt that Jonah was there, he would always be there and she knew that, she knew that she had someone she could trust, someone who would be there through the good times and the bad, the moments of weakness and the victories of strength. Jonah truly loved her, truly cared about her; he hated seeing her so broken so distraught, so unlike the cheeky Cesca he loved so much. Her arms wrapped around him as she practically chucked herself at him as she began to breakdown in even more floods of tears. He held her tight, standing up which brought her to her feet. He held her close, he wasn't going to let anything hurt her; he wasn't going to lose his Cesca. He held her head as the tears that once fell to the floor trickled down his back, "I love you Ces, were going to find her were going to find our Isla". His voice cracked at the end of saying her name, they had only just been introduced to her, how could someone be so spiteful to take her away from them and not just take but rip her out of their arms and hearts, take her away from the people that love her, the people that care and will always protect her. They shared a long embrace before Jonah could feel Cesca shiver, he stepped back from her embrace, "its okay", he said, reassuring her that he wasn't just going to vanish. He whipped of his coat, leaving his grey cardigan on, he wrapped his beautiful Cesca in his coat as he once again held her tightly, held her close, "That's better . I love you Ces, I will do anything and everything to make you happy, to see our beautiful baby girl. I promise". His words were full of truth full of love, full of so much passion and desire, he wasn't planning on letting her down, wasn't going to leave her down in the dumps, heartbroken, he was going to fix this, mend the mess they were in, Jonah almost appeared oblivious to how hard it was going to be, but that was just his heart talking, his love for Cesca was pure and strong, it wasn't likely to be broken, she had all her faith in him and that wasn't something Jonah was going to risk, he wanted his daughter to be in there arms once more, for good, just as much as Cesca did. He would do anything in his power for that to be the outcome. But he couldn't ignore the sick twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach as his intestines began to knot with every thought of their little girl.

There was a sudden rustled of leaves, a snap of a twig, an uneasy breath then the footsteps of someone running, Jonah looked up and around, still holding Cesca close, "nothing's going to happen Ces", He tried to be strong but secretly he was just as scared and as petrified as she was. What was lurking in the darkness, what was controlling their every fear, what was the one thing putting them on edge. Jonah's eyes were suddenly attracted to the swings that were now creaking as the swung forwards and backwards, backwards and forwards. Jonah wasn't stupid, the wind wasn't strong enough to push the swings at the force they were swinging, and his breaths became much faster in pace, his face turning into more of a state of fear than worry. Someone really did have it in for the pair of them; they knew that someone other than Adanna knew about them, but who could possibly want to hurt them, hurt Cesca. The impression that they all got from the situation was that it must have been a friend, clearly not a true friend, friends never intentionally hurt another friend and they certainly don't ruin their entire life, especially when their happy. There was a thick cloud of jealously and fear, someone knew about them, that on its own was enough to put them both on edge, but to top it off they had taken their baby, the most important and precious thing to both of them, the little part of them, the most important thing that showed their love for one another was true and serious. This wasn't some sort of fling or sick joke, their feelings for one another were deep and meaningful, they couldn't bear to think about life without one another, without the other piece of their heart, life really wouldn't be worth living. Jonah slowly paid more attention to the swings as the sound of rustling paper pierced his ears with more fear and tension. He slowly moved his hands down to meet Cesca's holding it tight, he wasn't going to let her go, not when everything had been so terrifying, so sick minded. Once he was sure her hand was tightly in his he wandered back over to the swing with Cesca who was worried, her face filled with shear fear. Her body crumbling as her head cradled thoughts of Isla, her little girl, her baby, taken away from them, nowhere to be found. Cesca's lip quivered, Jonah squeezed her hand in attempts to calm and reassure her, but who was he kidding their baby was missing this wasn't something that was going to be easy to move on from, they were wasting precious time in the park, they could be looking for their baby, but something was telling them to stay. Literally. Cesca's voices were building up in her head, but not just hers Jonah was hearing them to, they weren't words but more disguised messages that only their brain understood. Jonah reached out for the flapping paper that sat on the swing that eerily swung backwards and forwards and forwards and backwards. He stepped back wrapping his arm around Cesca as he opened it, she buried her head in his chest not entirely sure whether she wanted to know what it was. The piece of paper seemed all too familiar, Jonah could feel another ransom message coming their way. To be fair he wasn't wrong, he flicked it open holding it steady despite the blustery wind. It simply read: You stupid girl. Did you really think that this was never going to get out? You naive women. You're harming him, your harming this little girl. Poisoning their lives. I'll give the baby back, but to Jonah, they deserve to make the most of what is left of their lives. Go to the big oak tree, you'll find her there. And remember not much gets passed me without me knowing, after all this all started at MY school. Cesca became tearful, "Ces, who cares what the message says, it's Isla, our little girl", Cesca looked up at Jonah, she was fixing the whole thing together, the pieces were finally fitting together. She didn't think of mentioning anything to Jonah until they knew their little girl was safe, back in their arms where she belonged with her mummy and daddy. Jonah held her hand as they headed up towards the biggest tree in the park, Cesca was wary, after all the note said for Jonah to get her, she didn't want to risk losing her again, but Jonah convinced her that he was there nothing was going to get past him. They scowled the floor of leaves and snow, in the corner of one of the roots, wrapped up all cosy in a pink blanket lay there little girl. Cesca picked her up cradling her close to her body, Jonah held both of them tightly, "Is she okay?" Jonah said, not having seen his daughter for as long as Cesca had. "She's fine", A sense of calm fell over Cesca though quickly turned to worry as she turned to look up at Jonah, "J, this isn't over", "Ces, what do you mean, we have Isla, that's all that matters", "Yes, yes we do but...", "Ces, your worrying me", "I know who knows... about us", "How do you know", "Can't you see all the pieces fitting together", Cesca's face was full of sadness, "Ces, I don't know what you're on about Ces", "It's Karen. Karen knows ... about us", Jonah's eyes widened, he held them tightly, as the words "This is all started at my school", span round in his head, of course it was Karen, but now what did they do. How did they know they were safe, how did they know they weren't going to be ripped apart again? "I love you and like I promised, I'm not going anywhere", he had no intentions of going against his word, he was going to be the man Cesca saw him to be, the man that would support his family, be their backbone. He wasn't going to watch it all collapse, they had risked too much and too much had happened, Isla was the biggest part of this whole mess. They loved her, but she was the one who was stuck in the middle, she was almost guaranteed to get hurt, but if Jonah kept to his word, which they both had no doubt in him doing, they would be able to be the happy family they always wanted, no secrets no lies, just the Kirby's, but how much was the future going to resemble the fantasy's that lay in their hearts, were they being naive and stupid or were they having faith in what they had, was their love really strong enough to hold together. They both knew that this was to be the biggest test for their relationship, the love for one another. They shared another embrace before heading home, they needed to end Christmas on a high, it may have been a nightmare but as long as they had each other nothing was going to ruin it or them, they knew that every moment needed to be treasured more than ever, they didn't know how much longer they had together, as a boyfriend and girlfriend, as a couple as a family unit.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Their Christmas ended full of fake smiles and brave faces. Cesca was sat up in bed, still staring in to space, her baby stirring in her arms. Jonah had fallen asleep not to long ago but was still holding his little family in a tight embrace. No matter what happened they couldn't be separated, not yet, they weren't ready. They had expected it though; they knew that it was going to happen, how could it not. It was impossible for them to live normally, happily if they were running, hiding. It was strange though; they felt like different people almost now, overcome with different, unfamiliar emotions. They didn't feel as strong anymore; they felt like they had almost been defeated. They felt like they were trapped in a video game, like they had five lives, four already gone. And they were struggling to keep their last. It just depended on whether the characters had enough fight left in them to finish the level in order to be restored.

Cesca still couldn't fit the puzzle together, not completely. Something still wasn't right. Jonah was stroking her hand gently but she was oblivious to his touch, she still didn't know he was awake. "Cesca?" Jonah asked. Cesca's eyes widened and her head turned sharply to look at him. She smiled weakly before turning her head to face the door once more. "Jonah. Something isn't right." She said absent mindedly. He knew what she meant, something about last night's events weren't quite right. Jonah nodded. "Let's get to the bottom of that later yeah?" Cesca didn't say anything. "Hey? Come here." Jonah said, removing Isla from her arms and placing her in the Moses basket. Cesca's head rested against Jonah's chest and he cradled her gently. He noticed that her body was violently shaking against his. "Cesca, come on, your shaking let's go for a shower." Cesca dismissed him though "You go, I am not leaving Isla on her own."

Jonah hated seeing her like this; she wasn't the Cesca that he knew. He needed to help her, get to the bottom of this. But something inside of him told him that Karen wasn't alone, she couldn't be, it wouldn't work. The person he ran after was a man and wasn't carrying anything, it just couldn't work. There were more of them, he was sure. Cesca had finally fallen asleep, she was exhausted. He carefully moved her from on top of her causing her to stir against the pillows. It was time for him to go and start the clean up process. He didn't want it to still be there when Cesca woke up; even he was haunted uncontrollably as he stood in the living room. The shattered glass on the floor, the Christmas tree, the food the wrapping paper and a letter, another one, unopened, sitting on the window sill, flapping in the wind. They couldn't leave them alone. He reluctantly began to open it, not knowing what the scary newspaper letters would read this time.

His hands shook as he removed the letter. He wasn't sure if he should read it. It had Cesca's name written on it but it was his job to protect her, his job to make sure that his family were safe and happy. He opened it out; the message was longer this time. It read "Cesca, today, 12:30 outside the school. Dare tell Jonah and you two are finished." Jonah's eyes widened as he read the message. It was 11:30 now, he needed to go, confront whoever it was. He had made his decision. He wandered upstairs to Cesca she was awake now smiling down at Isla. She looked so much happier now she had had a sleep. "Babe, I need to pop out, to the shop, need anything?" he asked. Cesca looked up and shook her head, "Don't go, I want you to stay here with me." She replied quickly. Jonah could tell that she was scared and knew that it was his duty to comfort her. He got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently.

Once she had drifted back to sleep Jonah got out of the bed with the intention of confronting the person that had been making their lives a misery, Karen he suspected. He trudged on through the slush and ice, sliding around every now and again. He was already late and didn't feel like rushing he decided to go the long way, around the outskirts. It was a lovely town but he noticed something as he walked through the town. The creepy letters haunted him wherever they went though each contained a blank piece of paper. He had collected 26 letters by the time he reached the school. 26 was Cesca's age, but also the date so that didn't seem to add up to anything in particular. There was one more letter waiting for him at the school entrance. This time though it read "I'M WATCHING YOU JONAH." He scanned his surroundings and saw nothing, but he could sense that he wasn't alone. Someone was watching him.

He stood for a while, waiting to see if anyone arrived. The anger was quickly building up inside of him; his brain was on overload, overthinking a million and one possibilities. He stopped for a second as he noticed something on the ground, buried in the snow. Isla's toy, the one that they bought on the day she was born, the one she rarely slept without was covered in snow beside him though Jonah was sure she had it this morning, this confused him even more. He started to walk home, slowly, clutching Isla's toy. Little did he know someone was with him, close to him, watching him, watching his families every move, determined to pull them apart, they didn't deserve each other or their little girl, they deserved to be locked up, they watched carefully as Jonah walked anger rising inside of them, evil taking over once more as they pressed down on the accelerator chasing after Jonah, not wanting to lose sight of him.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Cesca was going out of her mind now. She had woken and he had gone when she told him not to go, not to leave her. She paced throughout the living room praying that any second he would walk through the door. Her parents were busy cleaning the place, she wanted to help, she really did but she couldn't, she couldn't when she didn't know where Jonah was. Maybe he has just gone to the shop she told herself but she had seen the letter in the bin, she knew exactly where he was she just didn't want to believe it, how could he be so naïve? Especially when they weren't entirely sure who the person was, the police could be involved, anyone. He could have just fallen into the trap. She wished that he had told her but she knew that his intentions were good; he didn't want her to worry. But by doing that he had made her worry ten times more. Her heart thumped uncontrollably as she imagined the scene in her head, Jonah being taken away by the police.

Cesca had the wrong end of the stick but she was right to fear the worse, the worse had become the reality. The anger became too much to bear, they knew they would feel this way whether it was Jonah or Cesca but it being Jonah made the decision that much easier. The car came to a hold and they got out, reaching into the back seat for a baseball bat. The anger still building, gradually but becoming more apparent. The old, ragged builder's boots hitting the snow and ice with more force as he became closer to Jonah, he was behind him and Jonah still hadn't noticed that there was someone behind him. The boots hit the ground harder, almost feeling the need to be noticed but Jonah wasn't there not really, and his mind was elsewhere. One blow was all it took, around the head causing Jonah to fall to the floor. They took a few more blows around Jonah's body as the anger reached boiling point and gradually began to fall again.

The baseball bat was now not being used; instead it had a light covering of snow over the top of it. The builder's boots were now trampling all over Jonah's helpless body. A few kicks landed on Jonah's face as he winced in pain. Finally though they had finished, with one final kick to him head they left, picking up the baseball back and leaving a letter… Jonah lay there helpless, he couldn't move, he felt like his body was completely broken, smashed up into little pieces and he didn't feel like he was worth putting back together again. He switched off for a moment as he lay there, in the snow, unconscious but he woke seconds later, all the more determined. He began to crawl despite the pain and once he had crawled a few yards he stood. He needed to get home, to his family, to help them, comfort them. He staggered through the streets, falling occasionally when the pain became unbearable. He didn't care if he was injured, he needed to get home.

He noticed the trail of blood that was following him. He wiped his face of what he thought was sweat but now his coat was blood-stained and his injuries looked ten times worse. His heart beated slowly as he became sleepy, he become dazed quickly and knew that he had to hurry and get home. His pace quickened as he hobbled along the streets, wincing in pain every time he put weight on one of his legs. The car still followed him, interested in where he was going, the letter remained un- open in his pocket, threatening to fall out with every exaggerated movement. Exaggerated movements seemed to be the only thing that would get him home. His steps were wider, but increasingly difficult in the snow and ice. Jonah tied his hands around the metal railings, pushing himself forwards, keeping his fiancé and daughter in his mind the whole time. His thoughts filled up entirely of them.

Jonah's body resembled one of an old man; he looked crippled, broken and sad… Not all old men look sad mind but Jonah's body let out the expression sad, as well as other emotions and expressions, determined, passionate. He trudged on realizing that he was nearly home, he could see his house, Cesca's car. He smiled now, laughed almost. There really wasn't anything to laugh or smile about but he did anyway. He pushed forwards, walking out into the road without looking, not noticing the car that came to a sharp stop in front of him. It was the person that had attacked him not long ago. It allowed him to cross, beeping uncontrollably and sped off as soon as Jonah had moved out of the way. He was outside of his house now, knocking quietly at the door, not having the energy to do anything but. He leant against it, almost giving in when the door opened and he went crashing to the ground.

Cesca gasped as she looked down at Jonah, he was unconscious and severely battered. "Mum, dad." Cesca shouted. "Help him, please help him." She continued. They rushed through, immediately noticing Jonah's state; together they lifted him into the living room laying him on the sofa, still unconscious, still sleeping. Cesca sat beside him, waiting for him to wake; she needed to know who had done this to him. Her parents were still cleaning and had finally reached the Christmas tree which was still lying on the ground from the night before; they lifted it, noticing that there was one final present under the tree. It was for Cesca and Jonah, they put it to the side, intending on giving it to them when Jonah was in a better state. Cesca was still clutching hold of his hand, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. They were never going to be safe, never. She knew that it was time to give up. She needed to do what was best for Jonah and Isla.

After what seemed like hours, Jonah woke, coughing up blood and all sorts. He smiled as he remembered he had made it home and saw Cesca sitting beside him, clutching hold of his hand tight, without the intention of letting go anytime soon. "Jonah? Your awake, who did this to you Jonah, what happened?" Cesca babbled quickly. "I really don't know Cesca, I am sorry. I don't know." Jonah replied after a while. He couldn't remember much but he knew that he was in a lot of pain and had lost the sensation in some parts of his body. Cesca sobbed horrifically as Jonah ushered for her to lie beside him. "Everything is going to be ok." he said sleepily. Everything wasn't going to be ok though, they would find out soon enough when they opened the final present, it wasn't a normal present, but it proved that someone was watching them, much closer than they originally thought. Their intentions deeper and becoming all the more apparent.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Cesca spent the day beside Jonah, watching him as he slept, being watched herself. Her parents were given strict instructions not to take their eyes off of Isla whilst Cesca gave her full attention to Jonah. He hadn't woken since he drifted to sleep; Cesca had attended to his injuries, wiping him free of blood. His broken body lay beneath duvets and blankets, Cesca afraid that he had hypothermia. She held his hand and anxiously awaited his wake, only then would she know the full extent of his injuries. She squeezed his hand, hoping to bring him out of his deep sleep but it was no use, he wasn't showing any sign of waking up anytime soon. Cesca sighed deeply, wanting to shake him awake but worried that she would cause him pain if she did so. She realized she should have called the ambulance, the police but she knew Jonah would never forgive her; they would truly be over then. They expected they just had to wait for this to pass.

The evil eyes watched. The anger still bursted through the pores of their skin, wishing secretly that he had killed him, for a split second then, they thought they had. Evil's eyes pierced towards Cesca targeting her like an alien, ready to abduct her. The anger retreated slightly as it looked into Cesca's eyes; they were full of anger, panic, worry and… love. It really was love no matter what anyone else thought. Evil clenched its fists again, walking away before it did something it would regret. Cesca began to yawn now, drifting in and out of sleep but she was suddenly alert again as Jonah's hand squeezed hers, he looked up at her as her eyes scanned his, trying to sense any pain but like a light his fuses blew again and his eyes shut rather dramatically, opening again seconds later. Cesca's heart melted, it shouldn't be like this, love shouldn't feel like this however she was prepared to accept it, they would get through it, they were stronger than most couples.

"Ces?" Jonah asked, drowsily, like he had just woken after having anaesthetic. "Baby I am here, are you in pain?" Cesca replied, babbled more like. "No. I can't really feel anything…" Jonah replied. Cesca stopped babbling and fell silent almost immediately her eyes gazed down at her broken prince charming. He hadn't deserved this, if anyone had to be punished, it should be her. Cesca was laying beside him now, their bodies in only slight contact as they exchanged soft and sweet passionate kisses but were soon rudely interrupted as the doorbell rang and something was pushed through the letterbox. Cesca reluctantly went to see what it was all about though she got scared whenever she became close to the front door now, she was afraid to get too close to the door, let alone go outside, a big bad world confronted her every time, recently intending to harm her rather than put that ever so Cesca smile on her beautiful face, this time wasn't any different.

Isla's soft toy was on the ground, it had been dropped on the mat of the entrance but Cesca had only just placed it on to the kitchen table minutes ago… Her heart began to beat outside of her chest. They were here, watching her, right now. She returned into the living room, showing the toy to Jonah in which he replied with a blank page, an unwritten page of the next chapter, their future, their whole lives seemed to have been taken over by the evil, it was determined and they weren't sure they had it in them to fight anymore. Cesca took a place at the table, propping the soft toy up with a perfectly wrapped present, for the both of them, Cesca and Jonah. Jonah quickly joined her at the table, noticing the present too… "Wonder who this is from?" he said calmly, taking Cesca's hand into his own. "I don't know, cant really wait for Christmas to be over now…" Cesca replied, her tone more frustrated than Jonah's.

"Wait Ces, you don't know, we could still end Christmas happily…" Jonah said, applying a coat of reassurance on to his face. "Somehow I think things can only get worse…" Cesca replied anxiously. The present sat in between the two of them now, maybe it would remain a mystery, remain unopened or maybe the darkness from within the present will be unleashed, providing a whole lot of other meaning to the situation. It wasn't long now, until the present would surely be opened, Perhaps it would provide them with answers or perhaps it will leave them rethinking their relationship and whether it was actually worth all of this hassle, all of this heartbreak, all of these tears. Although they do say the magic is in the mystery, right?


	61. Chapter 61

Authors Note – Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all of your reviews, good and bad I appreciate, I don't know how to respond to them directly so will do it now then introduce chapter 61 to you:

Bethan – What can I say Bethan, thank you so so so much for your beautiful comments, its really lovely to hear from people that are able to get into the fanfiction, being a fanfic reader myself I know what its like to get in to them and I really do hope that the readers of this fanfic can get that from this one. And as for the present you will just have to wait and see! In response of your comment I would like to say thank you once more and dedicate this chapter to you. Nadia x

Wizardora – I am pleased that you enjoyed a majority of the fanfic, but to add a little bit of realism to the story the happiness couldn't have lasted forever and the relationship would have to be exposed. The story is just about to reach its climax and I hope that I have been able to add a sense of individuality to the story and I hope you are able to enjoy the final few chapters. Nadia.

Chapter 61

The feeling in Jonah's legs had completely returned now and beside the cuts and bruises and a few tender patches Jonah was already on the mend. Maybe the extent of Jonah's injuries had been exaggerated by the amount of blood that had been tricking down his face, seeping through his clothing in other parts of his body. They were now sat in the living room, the window had been boarded up until the window company were able to fit a new one. No light could flood through the room so the lights were dimmed and the fire roaring. This was the first ounce of normality since Christmas day and still it didn't feel like their trauma's were ever going to be over. "There is nothing on TV…" Jonah sighed turning to Cesca who was cradling Isla in her arms. Her eyes closed slowly, opening again and being drawn towards the present still laying on the table.

"Don't you think its time we opened that?" Cesca sighed, wanting to get rid of Christmas completely. Jonah stood up, hobbled over to the table, collected the present and returned to the sofa, handing the present to Cesca who handed it straight back to him, they played pass the parcel for five minutes or so before agreeing to open it together. They opened it revealing a DVD. Notting hill? Well. Cesca and Jonah had spoke about this movie before, it reminded them somewhat of their relationship, in a strange kind of way. Jonah smiled. "I wonder who bought us this then. Who have you told about our Notting Hill conversations?" Jonah asked. Cesca looked at Jonah in the eye, laughing. "No one, I swear. Shall we watch it?" Cesca questioned. Jonah nodded quickly, turning on the DVD, focusing his attention on the TV as it began to play. Except, this wasn't Notting Hill?

They were very confused now but it would soon become clear. 'A Cesca and Jonah film' were the words spelled out in scary newspaper letters on the screen. Every single part of each individual wanted to switch off at that instant, afraid of what they were about to watch but at the same time they wanted to keep it on, watch and see what it was all about. Cesca's heart beated quickly as she watched the TV closely "BOOM BOOM, BOOM BOOM" was the sound that filled her ears. It was clear what was going on here, it was another push, another attempt to scare them, they had already succeeded, what more could they possibly want? They watched the film as it began to play, immediately shocked by what they saw, this wasn't what they expected at all. They remained silent, this was overpowering it made Cesca rethink the situation, a million possibilities going around in her head. They had been _much _closer to home than originally thought, in front of them they were scenes that they remembered. They had filmed them and their little girl sleeping, filmed them on Christmas day, filmed them in bed, filmed them shopping in London, filmed them walking through the arrivals gate at the airport, filmed them going spare as they received yet another scary newspaper letter, filmed their baby being taken away from them, filmed them getting their baby back, filmed Jonah getting beaten up and no doubt they were being filmed now.

It was stupidly scary to think that they couldn't escape evil, no matter where they went they would follow, they had a clear motive, to scare them, end their relationship, make them pay. Tears began to freely fall down Cesca's cheeks she couldn't cope anymore. She was scared beyond what her life was worth, it was time to give up, give in, and let them win. Jonah hadn't made a movement. He was overwhelmed in the wrong way at the 'film' that he was watching. It was too much, it was obsessive, it was beyond wrong. Everyone's body shook uncontrollably, this was quite simply unreal. The last scene of them appeared, a happy scene of them a few weeks ago, they really couldn't have been happier then, and it was spoilt by a message that flashed on to the screen "Were watching you Cesca." It read. Cesca cried uncontrollably and the evil voices returned, taking over her thoughts, her body was worn, ready to give up as she continually bashed her head on the back of the chair trying to make the voices disappear from her head, they remained firmly implanted there though. There was no fight left, it was decision time. Just then there was a bang on the door.

They all remained still like statues, they had a feeling they knew who this was going to be, they always knew, was it wise to ignore it or would it be in their best interest to answer the door.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

This world scared her now; it wasn't what she had always imagined it to be. It was overpowered with evil and self considering people, people that wouldn't let love play its course, a place in which happiness seemed to be invalid but it hadn't always been like this. There had in fact been moments which made Cesca think that the world was wonderful, beautiful and free but now it clutched on to her, strangling the soul out of her. Their was another bang at the door then, they seemed to become louder until they were screaming at her, bashing on her head and all she wanted to do was make it go away. She stood up, sharply heading towards the front door, everyone's eyes watched in anticipation; they were surprised that Cesca had gone to answer it, taking in consideration the state she was in. Maybe it was time to confront this person, there were questions that needed to be answered and quickly.

Cesca's lips quivered and her hand shook as she reached out for the door handle, she could make out a figure on the other side but couldn't work out who it was. She quickly opened the door, revealing a rather surprising figure. Cesca's world came crashing down again. "Marcus…" Cesca said. He looked at her, "I know he is here Cesca…" he said, pushing his way past her. He walked straight into the living room, like he had been there before, it couldn't have been him scaring them could it? "What the hell do you think is going on here?" Marcus said, stopping dead as he saw the baby lying in Jonah's arms. "Don't tell me that is yours…?" he warned, waiting for an answer. Jonah was quick to stand up, "Dad, this, this is your granddaughter Isla, and this is my fiancé" he said, taking hold of Cesca's hand. Marcus shook his head disapprovingly, the anger building up inside of him. Jonah noticed his fists clench and passed Isla to Cesca, pushing her out of the way.

He had to be prepared to accept anything, he had always expected this. But still he couldn't believe that his own dad had put his family through this. He would much prefer it if he had just confronted them, but then again his dad never really was the one to do the obvious. Tears began to fall down his cheeks; he understood this was the end now. He sat back down in the chair, his head in his hands as he sobbed, he couldn't let this be the end they all needed each other. Marcus's anger had long reached boiling point and he was beginning to cool down, sitting on the end a chair furthest away from them. No one spoke as Isla began to cry, Eva took her, exiting the room, taking the easy option and leaving everyone to talk though she would be there 100% if her daughter needed her. "How did you find out Marcus?" Cesca asked her voice cold. She couldn't believe that she had once considered the possibility of a relationship between the two of them, it seemed so wrong now.

Especially as the lives of a family now together, people he thought he loved was in his hands completely. His explanation and decision depended on their future as a couple. He reached for a piece of paper out of his pocket, thrusting it at Jonah. Jonah read it, it became cleared then. "CESCA AND JONAH 12 SEACREST ROAD, ROCHDALE" it read. "So it wasn't you?" Jonah asked, a sense of calm and relief entering his voice. He had never thought as much from his dad, he didn't want to have to hate his dad but had a feeling there was a lot more to come yet. "What wasn't me?" Marcus asked, frustration replacing the anger on his face. Jonah gulped, he didn't want to have to think about it, he couldn't bear to think about what they had been through as a family. He reluctantly began to speak, Cesca finishing his sentences at points. It seemed like ages, waiting for Jonah to finish talking, and Marcus was stuck on what to say.

"You can't expect me to keep my mouth shut Jonah, whoever wrote these would have called the police as soon as they found out if they had any sense." Jonah's heart broke as he watched the words fall out of his dad's lips. Cesca ran into Jonah's arms, sobbing against his chest, and holding on to him tight. Jonah cradled her in his arms, Marcus immediately turned away but quickly turned back to watch the scene before him. Jonah wiped away Cesca's tears, rocking her gently, kissing her soft lips until her tears ceased. "Please don't leave me Jonah…" Cesca said, not taking her eyes away from him for a second. Jonah shook his head, taking hold of her hand, "I am not going anywhere, and neither are you…" Jonah reassured her. It was clear to Marcus that they were in love, of course they were they wouldn't have gone through all of this if they weren't completely in love. But he wasn't sure if he would ever be the one to let her get away with this, it was his boy and it was very much illegal.

He was right, Jonah was his boy and under any normal circumstances Marcus would have been over the moon to see Jonah happened, but this was different, he didn't know what to think. He looked closely at the emotions in their eyes, love overpowering every one of them. He didn't know what he was supposed to think, feel or do. He just simply watched them, watched his son cradling his fiancé and his thoughts turned back to the baby. "What do you expect me to do Jonah?" Marcus hissed at him.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Spit escaped Marcus' mouth as he spoke. It was obvious that he was angry but he was also overcome by a new emotion, sadness. Why did it have to be his son, his decision? It was silent again and Marcus simply watched his son. He didn't want to be the one hurting him but he was never one to break the law. Jonah's eyes began to plead with his fathers and it was then that Marcus realized this wasn't about him, he had to act in the best interests of his boy so whichever decision he made it would be the right one. Marcus stood, he had seen enough, "Get your stuff Jonah, we are going home." He said, keeping his voice calm and low knowing that Jonah may not take to kindly to the idea of 'going home'. "I can't leave Ces…" Jonah said matter-of-factly as tears began to fall down the cheeks of Cesca and Jonah. "Until I have made my decision you better say your goodbyes to Miss Montoya and the child… I am not leaving you here Jonah so you can forget it." Jonah shook his head.

"Her name is Cesca and your granddaughter is called Isla, I can't go dad, what about the letters, I can't leave them on their own…" he said, his voice broken and his heart in pieces. Cesca reached out, grabbing hold of his arm. They stood in front of each other now, arms holding each other, never wanting to let go. "Jonah, go." Cesca said to him. Jonah shook his head and the tears fell freely down his face, as they did on hers. They were wrapped in each other entirely, the pain to unbearable for either of them to let go, Marcus simply stood and watched, it was clear he had a lot of thinking to do. Jonah gathered his things and fell back into the embrace of his fiancé and baby. "I love you Cesca Kirby" Jonah cried. Cesca nodded before standing up, "And I love you too Jonah…" they shared one last passionate kiss before Marcus told them it was time to go. Jonah took Isla into his arms. "Be good for mummy, daddy loves you…" he whispered.

Isla began to cry and nestled closer to Jonah's skin which just made it harder to go, he handed her back to Cesca when it became too much and headed for the door. His heart had smashed into a million pieces, like his broken body had been when he had been beaten up, though the pain was worse, much more severe, closer to the heart, it was killing him. He couldn't understand how his dad could take the one thing he loved away from him. He hadn't spoken a word since he had left; he had nothing to say his dad knew exactly how he felt. They arrived home, Ruth was silent, and she didn't say a word and left as soon as they arrived. Jonah hadn't been back here in a long time now, it didn't feel right. He sat silently, not saying a word. "Jonah I don't know what I am expected to do, you do know this isn't right…" Jonah shook his head, "Maybe not for you dad but for me its perfect, I love her, she loves me were getting married and we have our beautiful baby girl… I couldn't have been happier until all of this started, when we were in Spain…" Marcus didn't know about Spain but thought it wasn't the right time to ask about their holidays. He only wanted to see Jonah happy but he wasn't sure how he could, if he wasn't the only one that knew about the situation someone else would surely say something…

Marcus wasn't at all comfortable with this situation. He hated it. The fact that a once strictly professional relationship had bloomed into a passionate affair, which involved marriage and babies and most importantly two people that loved each other more than anything, it was written all over their faces every time they looked into each others eyes there was something different, something special, something unique about what they shared something unbreakable that Marcus wasn't sure he could break. He sighed, he needed time to think, he left through the front door, walking in circles until he thought that he had made a decision though he still wasn't sure. He returned home to find that Jonah wasn't where he had left him. He frantically searched the house, eventually finding Jonah in his bedroom. He was lying on the bed, shaking uncontrollably clutching hold of Isla's soft toy. He looked lost and incomplete, his heart was hollow and empty without having his family close to him, it wasn't right.

Cesca was sat on the sofa, her parents had gone to bed and she sat, feeding Isla, staring into space, wishing that Jonah was beside her, holding her, kissing her.. She knew that she wasn't going to sleep tonight not without Jonah, not without knowing their situation, whether he would be returning to her. Meanwhile Marcus was watching Jonah. "Jonah…" he called out to him. He didn't get an answer "Jonah… I want to help you… " Jonah lifted his head "Is this some kind of joke so I will talk to you dad?" Jonah questioned. His eyes were cold and daring. "No Jonah. I mean it I will help you. Just tell me that I need to do."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Jonah looked confused.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"I will help you; just tell me what I need to do…" Marcus told him.

"Do you mean that dad or are you just saying it?"

"I mean it Jonah I just want what is best for you…"

Jonah walked towards his dad and gave him a manly hug before pulling away quickly. "Dad, I need to be with fiancé and my baby. I love them more than anything in the world they are my little family and I know that if we can get through this we will be so happy, Cesca, she is so scared dad, she is scared of everything and I need to look after her, protect her. I need to make sure that they are ok, do you understand dad? Jonah babbled.

"Believe it or not Jonah I raised two children on my own, I know what that unconditional love feels like, when you were born I wouldn't let anything bad happened to you or your mum. I thought she was my true love, yes it didn't work out but I still had you, I still felt the need to look after you and make sure that nothing happened to you. I understand why you feel like this. I can see how much you love them Jonah and who am I to stand in the way of that. I understand Jonah, I really do." Marcus' speech touched the hearts of them both, tears rolled down Jonah's cheeks. He didn't expect this, wasn't prepared for it. He just didn't know what to think.

He paced the floor thinking about his family, thinking about the times they had been so happy, the days where nothing could shoot them down when they thought that maybe they could have a happy ending. Now though it seemed impossible, people were out to get them and it seemed too late to do anything about it.

"Listen, I am going to take you back to Miss… Cesca's…" Marcus corrected himself "We will talk about it there…" with that he picked up Jonah's bags and left the room. Jonah stood still, frozen; this was strange, not in his dad's nature at all, in fact if anyone was going to shop them in to the police Jonah expected it to be his dad, for once he had truly surprised him.

Minutes later he found his dad waiting for him in the car. He got into the passenger seat; so much that he wanted to say but didn't want anything else to ruin the situation. They had run out of options, they needed help and any help offered they had no choice but to accept. He was grateful that his dad had offered to help them but still didn't really understand why, didn't think he ever would but he was grateful.

"I love you dad…" Jonah said honestly.

Marcus hadn't heard Jonah say that to him for years, he blamed his dad for his mum leaving and things hadn't been quite the same between them since. Their relationship was strained and they hardly ever spoke. Jonah would spend most of his time out or in his room completing school work. Usually if he walked into a room and his dad was there he would walk straight out again. Jonah understand that the simple sentence he had just spoken would touch his dads heart, he needed him to know that he still cared, that he would always care.

"I love you too son…" Marcus replied.

It was quiet now and they both had time to think. Jonah had imagined this time before; he had prepared himself for shouting, fighting and emotional goodbyes. He couldn't quite get his head around the fact that he was going home to his fiancé and baby. He didn't know what the situation would be back at home; he didn't expect this to work out smoothly. It was going to be a long few days but Jonah was beginning to think that with his dads help they may, just may have a chance.

The drive seemed to be taking forever. Jonah watched out of the window, he had seen everything one million times and every other time he hadn't felt so far away. He swore that he had seen the same things hundreds of times but the truth was his mind was playing games with him. At long last they turned into Cesca's road. He could see the house and seconds later they came to a stop outside of it.

Without hesitation Jonah leapt out of the car. He ran to the door and realized that he had left his keys inside. He began banging on the door, he just wanted to hold his family, he bashed his fist against the door until Cesca's frail body came into view. She looked scared, scared that someone behind the door was going to hurt her. Her baby stirred in her arms, gripping to her t-shirt, sensing almost that her mum was scared.

Cesca reluctantly opened the door and saw Jonah standing in front of her. Before she had a chance to say anything Jonah's arms covered her completely. Once again he was holding his family in his arms. Carefully he walked forwards, entering his home with his family trapped in his embrace. They both cried tears of happiness and sadness. Marcus entered the house after Jonah and shut the door behind him, trapping out the world; there was a lot that needed to be spoken this early in the morning.

The only thing that was stopping Cesca from jumping into the arms of her man was the tiny bundle of joy that she held in hers. She looked but up at Jonah who greeted her with a passionate kiss, the tears fell delicately down their faces. Their foreheads joined together as they looked down at their little girl, she wriggled in her mums arms and looked up at them with her beautiful brown eyes… Jonah took her into his arms and cradled her closer to his skin. He stroked her tiny cheek and kissed her button nose before turning to face his dad.

"This is your grandpa…" he whispered to Isla before placing her in Marcus' arms. He watched as Marcus took in his granddaughters beautiful. Marcus couldn't quite believe that it was his granddaughter that he was holding, his son's little one. She was beautiful, truly a Kirby baby with the features that only this family seemed to hold. Without saying a word he walked past Cesca and Jonah with Isla into the living room and sat in the armchair, it was time to bond with Isla and give Cesca and Jonah a minute to themselves.

Cesca's eyes were frozen on what she had just seen, she couldn't quite believe it and didn't understand it but loved it. She hoped this was the start of something brilliant but knew not to get her hopes up. When she went to prison she hoped that Marcus would support her fiancé and daughter. She wouldn't ask for anything more.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jonah. His finger carefully raised her chin and planted a delicate kiss on her lips. She did what she had wanted to do since Jonah had got home and jumped into his arms. They cried freely, exchanging delicate kisses. Jonah stroked her face and carried her through to the living room. He sat down in the chair and held her in his arms whilst she cried; she clutched to his skin and curled up into a ball, sobbing into his t-shirt covering her face. Out of the corner of his eye Jonah spotted Marcus and Isla. Isla had her hand outstretched trying to touch Marcus' face. He laughed quietly and carried on cuddling Isla.

Jonah focused his attention back to his fiancé. Her tears weren't showing signs of stopping as she buried herself deeper into his skin. This time it was Marcus that lifted his head to watch as Jonah held her. He removed her hands away from her face and kissed her gently, wiped her tears away with his hands and held her close to him. Marcus was more than proud of his son, at 17 he had done all of this on his own. He was a brilliant dad and a brilliant fiancé.

Cesca's tears began to slow after being wrapped in Jonah's arms for a while. Her tear filled eyes looked up at him and he stroked her hair gently. Holding her like you would a small child,

"It's ok baby." He told her before placing another kiss on her lips. She tried to speak but no words escaped her lips. He cuddled closer to her as she buried her head back into his chest, her hand resting underneath his top, needing to have his skin against her own.

"I can't leave you Jonah, I can't, I don't want to go to prison I want to stay with you and Isla…" Cesca told him, sadness overcoming her tone.

"I know baby, my dad, he is going to help us ok?" Jonah asked her.

She nodded and got off of his lap, sitting next to him holding his hand, still wrapped in his embrace.

"I can't leave Jonah…" Cesca told Marcus honestly.

It all became too much again at that point and the tears made there way down Cesca's cheeks. She hated feeling this was but the prospect of leaving Jonah and Isla ruined her. Swapping her family for a prison cell wasn't appealing in the slightest but it seemed the reality at this moment in time.

Jonah cuddled his fiancé and wiped her tears whilst Marcus stood and handed Isla to her dad. He opened his arms and gave Cesca a hug. She was grateful that he was going to help them, they needed all of the help they could get…

"I am going to help you two ok…" he told them. They nodded and Cesca fell back into Jonah's embrace. She took Isla from him and sat on his lap, cuddling into his chest, Isla cuddled up to the both of them. She was such a good baby; they couldn't believe that she almost didn't exist. If Jonah hadn't of made it on time Isla wouldn't be here. It wasn't even imaginable now that they had her.

"Run." Marcus said.

"What?" Cesca replied, clearly confused.

"Run." He repeated.

"Dad, what do you mean?" Jonah asked.

"Get away from here, anywhere it doesn't matter, you can't stay here. Not if you want to be together, get away a fresh start as a family…"

Cesca and Jonah looked at each other…

"What if its too late, if they catch us at the airport I will get longer." Cesca told them.

"You're right…" Marcus admitted before continuing "You don't have a lot of time and you can't both go together…" Marcus told them.

"What, why?" Jonah asked.

"Because if you go together then there is more chance of something going wrong, you understand that?" Marcus asked.

"I can't be without them dad, I need them." Jonah said.

"You love them yes Jonah? Jonah?"

"Of course I love them dad…" Jonah piped up.

"Then you have to do this for them, what is a few weeks compared to a few years. If you love them let them go, let them go for just a while then wherever it is I will take you back to be with them ok?"

"I don't know about this Marcus." Cesca said.

"Spain." Marcus said in reply.

"What about Spain?" Cesca asked.

"Move to Spain, you and Isla go back with your family. Jonah comes home then after a while he will join you, I will take care of everything here, this is the only option if you want to be together." He said.

Cesca and Jonah looked at each other. Jonah nodded but Cesca shook her head.

"Jonah what if they catch me, what if, what if we don't make it to Spain then we might not ever be together again." Cesca cried.

Jonah handed Isla to Marcus before turning Cesca to face him.

"Listen, this Cesca is our only option, I promise you it will work, we will make it work, I need you, I need you to take Isla and I will be with you as soon as possible ok. It will all be ok, I promise you. I promise you Cesca, just do this for us." He said passing Isla back to her.

Cesca looked down at her little girl. She hadn't done anything to deserve this, she deserved a mum and a dad that loved her, she would be no good in prison. She realized she had to do this for her and her family, no one else but them. Reluctantly she nodded and buried her head into Jonah's chest. Isla began to cry but soon settled after a hug from granddad.

Jonah had made promises tonight that he didn't know if he could keep but he had to try, for his family if nothing else and for his relationship. He loved them more than anything and believed that if they wanted it enough they could do it. He believed in his relationship and in his family, he knew they could do it.


End file.
